Feitos pra Seduzir
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon Vampiros Milo x Camus Vários] Milo é um vampiro, que chega a uma cidade e encontra em uma festa, Camus, um rico empresário. Ao vêlo, o deseja pra si! Mas... Seria capaz de tornálo seu eterno amante? [cap 05 ON]
1. Ilusões da Imortalidade!

**Feitos Pra Seduzir**

**Capítulo 01 – Ilusões da Imortalidade!**

O vento gelado passa pelas ruas desertas de uma bela cidade. Suas luzes brilham, enquanto pessoas e mais pessoas se divertem em boates e bares a procura de distração, a procura de uma diversão que os façam esquecer como a vida é estressante.

A cidade estava desperta em todas as suas luzes e cores, mas isso não adiantava, aquela animação toda não fazia a menor diferença. Passos e mais passos, sempre adiante! Não havia mais como voltar a trás mesmo se desejasse e no fundo, talvez não quisesse mesmo...

Longos cabelos azuis levemente cacheados se moviam graciosamente devido à ação do vento. Caminhava e caminhava pela noite em silêncio, perdido em sua própria solidão. Seus olhos misteriosos e melancólicos percorrem o ambiente de forma lenta, como se procurasse por algo.

_Nunca mais sozinho quero ficar!_

_A imortalidade pode parecer ouro..._

_Mas na verdade é de latão._

_A morte pode parecer tentadora..._

Por ruas escuras e frias, aquela figura elegante e ao mesmo tempo sombria se fazia presente. Seus passos eram suaves e sensuais, suas roupas negras dão a ele um ar extremamente sedutor. As pessoas que se encontram nas ruas em plena duas da madrugada se divertindo, ficaram fascinadas pela sensual figura que atravessava seus caminhos. O olhavam de forma faminta, mulheres e homens! Paravam o que quer que estivessem fazendo apenas para olhá-lo, atraídos pela beleza e... Algo mais que aquele jovem tinha!

A calça que ele vestia parecia ser de couro, se moldada àquelas pernas torneadas, a blusa de manga longa e tecido tão leve quanto seda colava-se ao seu tórax musculoso e belo ao ser tocada pelo vento. Os cabelos azuis com reflexos roxos caíam como cascatas sobre seus ombros e aqueles olhos azuis claro tão penetrantes... Tão marcantes, deixavam todos ali sem fôlego.

Lançava seu belo olhar para aquelas pessoas... Estavam todas tão fascinadas por sua beleza e sensualidade! Ansiosas para estarem em seus braços. Sentia a excitação de todas elas e se deliciava com as emoções que despertava nos outros. Parou e fechou os olhos, deixando sua pele levemente amorenada ser tocada pela leve brisa da noite. Estava faminto! Desejava se alimentar logo. Não era mais um humano, era um vampiro e como tal, estava morto para o mundo. A morte...

_Ela é uma grande enganadora!_

_Na sua teia eu fui cair._

_Na escuridão sempre fico a chorar..._

_A solidão sempre vem me acompanhar!_

Abriu os olhos e fitou as pessoas que ainda se encontravam a admirá-lo e sorriu para dois jovens rapazes que se encontravam parados e encostados no muro. Os dois rapazes imediatamente se aproximaram daquele ser que era pura sensualidade. Um dos jovens tinha longos cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos azuis muito claros. Sua pele era muito branca e ele vestia uma calça branca e uma blusa vermelha de seda. Seu acompanhante tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis escuros e estava vestido todo de preto. Estavam perdidos dentro dos olhos cor de safira daquele rapaz misterioso!

As pessoas observavam a cena. Os dois rapazes se aproximando e o jovem misterioso apenas parado, olhando-os de forma enigmática. Estavam em uma rua onde ficava uma boate e muitas pessoas deixaram de entrar na mesma, apenas para ficar observando...

Ao verem que aquele deus também se aproximava deles, os dois sorriem e lançam olhares maliciosos para aquela bela criatura. Não conseguiam desviar o olhar! Estavam embriagados pela presença dele e desejavam ter aquele homem em seus braços. Com esse pensamento o rapaz loiro se vira, passando a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás de forma sexy e o outro sorri maliciosamente, passando a língua nos lábios.

" Precisa de companhia?", Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ao se dirigir ao belo homem de cabelos azuis, olhando-o de cima a baixo. O loiro apenas ri baixinho.

" Sim.", Disse, parando em frente aos dois.

_O silêncio é o meu novo lar..._

_Longe do calor eu estou._

_Desilusão eu sofri..._

_Morte não é viver!_

De alguns tempos pra cá, sentia-se completamente frustrado com a 'vida' que levava, sozinho... Completamente sozinho! Foi pego pela ilusão da imortalidade e nada poderia salvá-lo disso agora, mas talvez aqueles dois pudessem distraí-lo! Sorriu maliciosamente.

Passou pelo rapaz de cabelos azuis e se aproximou do loirinho de aparência frágil, tocando de leve a cintura dele e ficando a centímetros de tocar seus lábios com os dele. O rapaz se encontrava com os lábios entreabertos e sentia-se arrepiar apenas por estar tão próximo assim do outro.

Os olhos azuis penetrantes seduziam cada vez mais o rapaz e o companheiro dele estava fascinado com tudo o que via. Vampiros tinham essa qualidade, eram dotados de uma sensualidade magnética, que atraíam a todos! Dificilmente alguém resistia ao poder de sedução de um vampiro, pois foram para isso que eles nasceram, foram feitos pra seduzir!

" Qu... Qual o seu nome?", O jovem loiro perguntou, já sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. A mão daquele jovem misterioso fazia leves carícias em sua cintura, brincando com o cós de sua calça.

" Milo!", Disse em um tom sensual. Ergue a mão e acariciou a face do loirinho, que suspirou sobre o leve toque, fechando os olhos.

" Sua pele é... Tão macia e quente!", Disse próximo ao ouvido dele. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar o corpo do jovem loiro. Não se importava com os olhares das pessoas sobre ele e o que fazia! Puxou-o, abraçando-o e escutou um pequeno gemido vindo dele.

" Como se chama?", Milo perguntou, com a boca próxima ao pescoço do rapaz, que suspirava mais quando sentiu os lábios daquele homem tocar a pele de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos pelo local.

" Me... Meu nome é Misty.", Respondeu, gemendo ante os carinhos que Milo lhe fazia nas costa. O companheiro de Misty olhava tudo extasiado.

Milo beijava o pescoço de Misty e então ele o olha nos lábios e o beija nos lábios de forma selvagem. Misty soltou um gemido entre o beijo e o vampiro o encostou-o a parede, invadindo a boca do loiro com volúpia.

_Uma flor na minha mão vem a se despedaçar._

_Água vem a se envenenar._

_Pessoas vêm a morrer..._

Milo encerra o beijo e olha para o outro, ainda abraçado com Misty. Sorriu ao perceber o quanto o moreno estava excitado apenas por vê-lo junto com o loiro. Como todos que o viam, este rapaz também não conseguia resistir a ele. A mão de Milo passeava pelo corpo de Misty, acariciando cada pedaço e deixando o loiro mais excitado. Saber que as pessoas estavam vendo o que acontecia apenas fazia-o se sentir mais louco! O jovem de longos cabelos azuis olha dentro dos olhos do outro.

" Não quer participar também?", Perguntou o vampiro, fazendo menção de querer saber o nome do rapaz de cabelos castanhos revoltosos.

" Algol.", O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não conseguia tirar os olhos de Milo, que não parava de acariciar o belo corpo de Misty, que já gemia baixinho.

" Então, Algol. Não deseja ficar com a gente?", Perguntou, agarrando Misty com mais força e beijando o pescoço dele.

Algol estava completamente hipnotizado pela cena que presenciava. Misty era seu namorado e ele deveria estar furioso com a cena que presenciava, mas ao contrário. Algol se encontrava excitado ao ver seu querido namorado nos braços daquele homem! Sorriu e se aproximou dos dois. Sentia-se entorpecido com o olhar que Milo lhe lançava e com os gemidos que escapavam da boca de Misty.

" Eu quero.", Respondeu com a voz rouca, devido à excitação.

" Vamos ao meu apartamento.", Misty se pronunciou, deliciando-se com as mãos de Milo a passear em seu corpo. Não estava agüentando mais aquelas carícias, precisava sentir urgentemente aquele homem de forma mais íntima!

_Uma cria das trevas eu me tornei._

_Com meu ódio, com minha desilusão..._

_Tento aos outros castigar!_

_Tento persuadir todos..._

Milo sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele se afasta um pouco de Misty, que começa a guiá-lo em direção ao seu apartamento que não ficava muito longe dali. Os dois jovens se encontravam entorpecidos pela presença marcante daquele homem ao qual só sabiam o nome, mas não conseguiam evitar. Sentiam que não conseguiriam contrariá-lo por nada nesse mundo.

**OOO**

As pessoas olhavam curiosas, vendo os três jovens entrarem no porche preto de Misty e Algol foi dirigindo. No banco de trás, Milo agarrava Misty, passando a mão pelas pernas dele, apertando a parte interna da coxa do loiro, ouvindo-o gemer alto. Algol dirigia rápido e estava louco pra chegar no apartamento de ambos, pois corria um sério risco de bater o carro, tão concentrado estava em ver o show que os dois davam!

Chagaram ao apartamento e Milo não se soltou do loiro em momento algum. Algol abriu a porta e eles foram caminhando juntos, se beijando, apertando... Milo mordeu de leve os lábios rosados do loiro. Tão macio!

Os três caminharam para o quarto e Algol se contentava em observar a cena super excitado. Milo joga Misty na cama e fica olhando-o por um tempo, para então rasgar a blusa dele, beijando aquele peito alvo.

Começou a lamber e dar leves mordidas no mamilo de Misty, sentindo-o enrijecer-se cada vez mais. O loiro gemia sob seu toque, arqueando as costas ao sentir a mão dele em seu membro, acariciando-o de leve. Milo então parou por um momento e se apoiou nos joelhos, ainda estando no meio das pernas do loiro. Ele vir o rosto em direção a porta, vendo Algol encostado na mesma, ofegante e com a mão sobre o membro, acariciando-o levemente. O vampiro ergue a mão em direção ao moreno.

" Vem!", Disse em um sorriso malicioso.

Algol estremeceu e sorriu, indo até ele sem mais demora. Aproximou-se, subindo em cima da cama e ficando de joelhos e sentiu aquela mão macia e levemente fria tocar sua pele, puxando-o para um beijo selvagem. Ambos se encontravam ajoelhados na cama, se beijando e explorando o corpo um do outro. Suas línguas batalhavam em busca de espaço e acariciavam uma a outra, dando o máximo de prazer possível. Misty olhava extasiado, se excitando ainda mais por ver o moreno nos braços daquele ser tão sensual.

Milo se virou, ficando de costas para Misty e passou a beijar o pescoço de Algol com fervor. A blusa dele estava aberta e a mão de Milo acariciava um dos mamilos, torcendo-o um pouco e ouvindo um gemido rouco do moreno. Desceu uma das mãos e abriu o zíper da calça preta de Algol, libertando o pênis dele e começou a masturbá-lo.

Ao ver aquela cena, Misty começou a se tocar, respirando de maneira alterada. Levou a mão ao membro rígido e passou a se masturbar de forma lenta, sem tirar os olhos dos dois. Algol estava abraçado a Milo e sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, seu pescoço era duramente atacado por Milo, que não parava de masturbá-lo, aumentando um pouco o ritmo.

Algol gemia descontroladamente, enquanto sentia aquela mão a manipular seu membro e aqueles lábios em seu pescoço. Com certeza não agüentaria por muito tempo! Milo aumentou a velocidade com que masturbava o moreno, levando-o rapidamente a loucura.

Sentia a pele quente debaixo de seu toque, debaixo de seus lábios ardentes e sedentos. Conseguia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração daquele moreno de lindos olhos azuis escuro. Sua fome aumentava cada vez mais... Precisava se alimentar!

" Aaahh... Aaahhh...", Os gemidos de Algol invadiam seus ouvidos, brindando seus sentidos com o clímax que o vampiro sabia que se aproximava. A respiração dele estava acelerada, espasmos assolavam aquele corpo musculoso e bem formado...

_Tento trazê-lo para essa escuridão que me escondi._

_Mas ninguém é tolo para me acompanhar!_

_Com um grito mudo eu saio para caçar..._

_E minhas frustrações vêm a me atormentar!_

" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...", Algol gritou quando atingiu o clímax, ejaculando em abundância nas mãos do vampiro.

Os belos olhos azuis de Milo agora estavam vermelhos como o sangue. Ele ainda manipulava o membro de Algol com rapidez. Suas presas se encontravam cravadas no pescoço do moreno, ao qual ele passou a sorver o líquido tão precioso, deliciando-se com o sabor único que este tinha. Ainda ouvia os gemidos de prazer de Algol e sentiu sua mão molhada pelo sêmen do outro, mas continuou a se alimentar do líquido tão precioso!

Algol sentia-se zonzo, entorpecido pelo prazer que sentiu. Sua visão foi ficando turva e sua respiração cada vez mais lenta. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas de certa forma era uma sensação boa, seus olhos estavam se tornando pesados e Algol não conseguia mais distinguir o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, ficando mole nos braços do vampiro.

Misty havia ouvido os gemidos de seu namorado e ansiava ser tocado por aquele homem tão sensual que levou o moreno a loucura tão rapidamente. Estava excitadíssimo e sentia arrepios percorrer sua espinha apenas de imaginar aquela criatura tão bela dentro dele. Teve que parar de se masturbar por um tempo, para não chegar ao orgasmo antes do tempo.

Os olhos de Algol e fecharam e a mão de Milo parou de masturbá-lo. O vampiro segurou Algol com firmeza, que já se encontravam morto. Ele deitou o moreno nos pés da cama, dando uma lambida da ferida e cicatrizando-a, para que desta forma, ninguém soubesse como ele havia perdido tanto sangue.

Milo ergue a cabeça, fechando os olhos e passando a língua nos lábios, para limpar o pouco de sangue que se encontrava sobre eles. Ainda estava de costas pra Misty e então se virou para o loiro e sorriu maliciosamente.

" Acho que ele não agüentou. É uma pena, o melhor vinha agora!", Disse com uma voz sexy, mas levemente travessa, ainda sorrido. Seus olhos voltaram a coloração natural.

" Hummm...", Misty nem conseguia falar devido à excitação.

Milo começou a engatinhar na cama, indo até o loiro que estava deitado. Parou em cima dele, olhando-o de forma lasciva... Aquilo tudo pra ele era como se fosse uma brincadeira! Achava engraçado como eles se entregavam tão facilmente a ele...

" Agora somos só você e eu!", Falou, debruçando-se mais sobre o loiro.

Misty não suportou ficar só olhando e beijou o pescoço de Milo, enquanto abria a blusa dele, explorando todo aquele tórax musculoso. Arrancou a blusa com urgência e desceu mais a mão e acariciou o membro de Milo por cima da calça, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir o gemido sensual e provocante do outro e abriu o zíper da calça dele, a fim de aliviar a tensão daquele corpo perfeito! Desejou que Algol estivesse acordado para vê-lo nos braços de Milo, mas não estava em condições de esperá-lo se recuperar. Sua ânsia em ter aquele rapaz dentro dele era enorme!

Milo segurou a mão de Misty, erguendo-a até a altura da cabeça, onde as segurou forte sobre a cama. Olhou naqueles olhos absurdamente claros, que pareciam tão suplicantes aos olhos de Milo, que não evitou um sorriso cheio de malicia e sedução. Voltou a beijar os lábios já vermelhos de Misty, enquanto esfregava seu corpo no dele, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido abafado entre o beijo. Abandonou os lábios do loiro e passou a beijar o peito dele, lambendo-o e dando leves mordidas, deixando a pele branca avermelhada. Misty se encontrava com os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto gemia baixinho.

" Hummm... você é tão bom!", O loiro disse rouco de desejo. A cabeça do loiro estava jogada para trás e ele se contorcia de prazer, sentindo a mão daquele rapaz tão lindo o masturbando-o.

Enquanto ainda beijava a abdômen de Misty, Milo abre os olhos e fica observando-o, sem parar o que estava fazendo. Os belos tons de azuis dos seus olhos se tornam vermelho intenso. Um sorriso predador se desenha em seus lábios e ele se ergue, alcançando o pescoço do loiro, cravando suas longas presas naquele pescoço alvo.

" Aaaahhhhh...", Misty solta um grito de dor e prazer, arqueando as costas.

Milo continua a sorver o líquido vermelho, ouvindo Misty gemer e ofegar. Notou que o outro havia chegado ao orgasmo. Misty não tinha mais forças pra se mover, sentia-se fraco e extasiado, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sua visão se tornava nublada e ele tinha dificuldades de respirar, apesar de tudo isso vir junto com ondas de prazer ligeiramente estranhas, mas boas. Tudo foi ficado cada vez mais escuro e o belo jovem loiro fecha seus claros olhos azuis.

_Derrubo os humanos dizendo que são fracos!_

_Bebo o seu sangue dizendo que sou o predador!_

_Mas na verdade tenho inveja deles..._

_Eles vivem, tem calor... Amam!_

O vampiro se ergue e um pouco de sangue escorre por seus lábios e ele trata logo de limpá-los. Já se sentia bem alimentado e se levanta, olhando o quarto a sua volta. Sentia-se extremamente entediado... Não! Na verdade, sentia-se vazio. A melancolia volta aos olhos azuis.

Os dois corpos se encontravam jogados em cima da cama. Não havia sangue desperdiçado, mas vê-los mortos trazia apenas mais solidão a Milo. Por mais que a vida deles pudessem ser recheadas de problemas, mortes, doenças, eles eram felizes juntos, mas e quanto a ele?

_Até seu sangue é vida!._

_Pois sem ele, eu não continuo a morrer em paz..._

Milo tinha a vida eterna, mas... De que valia isso se estava sozinho? Nada! O vampiro suspira e se levanta, passando pelo cadáver de Algol e indo em direção a porta. Aquele lugar já estava deixando-o com nojo!

Ele esbarra na blusa de Algol, que se encontrava no chão e nota um papel branco e dourado. Curioso, ele se abaixa e nota que é um convite para uma festa da alta sociedade. Fez uma cara de desgosto, enquanto olhava o dito cujo! Festas de gente rica era sempre uma porcaria... Aquele tanto de gente esnobe no mesmo local, se vangloriando de alguma coisa...

Reparou melhor no convite e notou que era uma homenagem a um outro rapaz, um empresário jovem, de apenas 20 anos, mas que sozinho, levava sua empresa com responsabilidade e não era qualquer empresa! Era a maior do continente e pelo que sabia, a Aquárius tinha uma influência internacional muito grande.

**OOO**

Ficou olhando o convite e resolveu guardá-lo. Foi em direção a janela e observou a noite. Seu olhar ainda era melancólico e então ele saltou do 10º andar, caindo no chão com suavidade e elegância, dirigindo-se a casa onde se encontrava atualmente. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para frente, voltando a caminhar lentamente. O vento frio passava por ele, que parecia não sentir nada!

"Estranho... Eu não senti nada!", Milo pensava enquanto caminhava.

O belo vampiro parou. Pensava sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite... Não! Não era só naquela! De algum tempo pra cá, ele não estava se interessando por nada. Desde que viu os dois rapazes, ele os beijou, amassou... Mas em momento algum se sentiu excitado. Sentia sim um prazer, mas... Era leve e fraco.

" Sinto mais prazer ao me alimentar.", Constatou e voltou a caminhar.

Seus olhos se tornaram mais tristes. Por que tinha que ficar sozinho? Por que não podia ter alguém pra amar? Por que não podia ser amado? Perguntas e mais perguntas voltavam à mente dele, como tem sido nos últimos meses.

" Devia transformar alguém pra ficar comigo...", Falou para si mesmo, levando a mão a boca e mordendo a unha, em um gesto de indecisão e ansiedade. Sabia que sua melancolia e falta de interesse em continuar com sua existência se devia ao fato de ser sentir solitário... Ao fato de não ter ninguém para amá-lo!

" Ah! Pára de pensar nisso, Milo! Da última vez, você foi abandonado!", Falou, ficando visivelmente irritado, voltando a caminhar, mas agora rapidamente.

**OOO**

Caminhou por horas, como se aquilo pudesse tirar de seu coração a solidão que o consumia. Como desejava se livrar daquela sensação horrível! Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não havia ninguém que o interessava e mesmo se houvesse, havia o risco dele o transformar e ser abandonado de novo.

Era irônico! Ele, o grande conquistador e arrasa corações, sofrer uma amargosa decepção. Passou a rir de sua situação e pensamentos! Devia era fazer como os grandes vampiros, dormir um pouco pra matar o tempo.

" É! Eu acho que vou dormir...", Pensava com seus botões, quando escuta uma risada.

" Tadinho... Não quer companhia?", Ouvia a voz feminina ecoando pela noite escura.

" Quem está aí?", Perguntou. Seu olhar se tornou predador e sua voz saiu ameaçadora e autoritária.

Ouviu apenas mais uma gargalhada insana da mulher. Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Odiava quando alguém se intrometia em seus assuntos. Repetiu para que a mulher aparecesse, mas ela não o fez. Milo ficou parado por um tempo e então em um movimento rápido, ele atinge o lado da parede onde estava a mulher.

" ...!", A mulher, que na verdade aparentava ser uma garota de 16 anos estava parada. A 2 centímetros de sua cabeça, se encontrava um rombo, causado pelo poder daquele vampiro.

" Quem é você?", Perguntou muito sério. Sabia que ela era uma vampira.

" Meu nome é Gisty!", Falou a garota de cabelos e olhos negros.

Milo olhou aquela vampira de cima a baixo. Ela vestia uma saia de couro preta curtíssima, uma meia calça de telinha também preta e uma mini blusa violeta, que mais deixavam seus seios a mostra do que escondia algo. Ergue uma sobrancelha, tentando imaginar o que aquela garota vulgar poderia querer com ele.

" O que quer?", Perguntou. Não conseguia imaginar o que a infeliz queria.

" O que eu quero? Hum...", Ela olhou Milo de cima a baixo e o vampiro sentiu náuseas ao reparar em como ela o olhava.

" Não perca seu tempo. Você não faz o meu tipo!", Falou e voltou a caminhar. Não ia perder seu tempo com aquela vampira fantasiada de prostituta.

Ao ver o belo vampiro caminhando tranqüilamente e deixando-a praticamente falando sozinha, Gisty se irrita. Quem ele pensava que era pra tratá-la assim? Nenhum vampiro fazia isso com ela!

" Volta aqui, maldito!", Ela falou, atacando-o.

Para a surpresa de Gisty, Milo segurou seu pulso e impediu que ela o atingisse. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e a energia dele aumentou, para espanto dela. Como pôde se enganar? Ele não era um vampiro comum!

" Você! Você é um...", Não conseguia nem mesmo falar direito. O poder dele era incomparavelmente grande.

" Não devia se meter comigo! Eu sou muito mais poderoso que você!", Milo disse arrogante, mas ela não tinha como contestar isso.

" Você é da elite...", Ela disse, já temendo por si mesma.

" Isso mesmo. Eu sou da Elite Dourada!", Milo disse, orgulhoso do poder e status que tinha.

A Elite Dourada... Ela se referia aos vampiros mais poderosos que existiam na face da Terra. Tão poderosos que podiam até mesmo vislumbrar o sol e não morrer! Por isso recebiam esse nome. Não havia muitos vampiros assim, eles eram muito raros na verdade!

O medo passou a tomar conta da jovem vampira. Ela realmente não era nada perante ele! Estava paralisada, sentindo a mão dele apertar seu pescoço. Milo a olhava com indiferença e nada mais. Soltou o pescoço dela e a mesma escorregou até o chão, onde ficou massageando o próprio o local que ele apertara.

" É melhor não me incomodar!", Falou, virando-se contra ela. Olhou para o alto e então desapareceu. Não tinha nada pra fazer ali!

A vampira levantou-se rapidamente e se pôs a correr dali. Nunca em toda a sua existência achou que encontraria um vampiro do porte dele! A Elite Dourada era praticamente uma lenda entre os vampiros.

**OOO**

Já estava quase amanhecendo. Gisty decidiu voltar pra casa a fim de dormir e se recuperar. Não faltava muito pra chegar ao local onde ela chamava de lar e por isso, começou a caminhar mais aliviada, apesar de saber que aquele vampiro poderoso não iria voltar para matá-la!

" Háháháháháháháháháháháhá...", Escuta uma risada masculina insana.

" Quem está aí?", Falou, sentindo o medo voltar a tomar conta de seu corpo.

" Ah... Ele é bonzinho demais!", Falou. Sua voz era fria, arrogante e transmitia crueldade.

" Onde você está? O que quer?", Ela falou, olhando para todos os lados, mas não encontrando ninguém.

De repente, atrás de Gisty, aparece um homem alto. Ele vestia uma calça preta de couro e um colete também preto aberto. Sua pele era morena, seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos eram curtos e espetados, de uma cor que misturava azul com roxo.

O olhar dele era cruel e sanguinário! Gisty começou a tremer e se afastar, mas antes que pudesse cogitar a hipótese de fugir, teve sua cabeça arrancada pelo homem, que voltou a soltar aquela gargalhada insana e sem sentido.

**OOO**

Em uma grande cama de casal, Milo se encontrava nu, deitado e coberto por um lençol. O sono estava começando a tomar conta de seu ser. Ele se vira e olha o convite que estava em cima do criado mudo.

" Talvez não seja má idéia ir!", Falou já se sentindo sonolento.

Virou-se na cama, deitando de bruços. Estava fazendo calor e ao se mover, o lençol levemente gelado escorregou e parou em cima do começo de sua coluna. Devido à temperatura elevada, ele resolveu dormir nu, mas por estar acostumado com cobertas, acabou colocando um lençol para se cobrir e gostava da temperatura mais fria dele, que o fazia parecer gelado a seus sentidos, mesmo sabendo que não era tanto assim.

" Quem sabe amanhã à noite eu não tenha sorte...", Ele falou com uma voz inocente e esperançosa.

Os olhos azuis se fecham. A face estava relaxada e ele expressava um leve sorriso. As velas foram se apagando pouco a pouco e logo o quarto se encontrava na penumbra. Em pouco menos de meia hora, o sol se ergueria.

Milo já se encontrava em sono profundo e sua mente vagava entre sonhos confusos e sem sentido, mas nem por isso ruins! Imagens distorcidas iam e vinham, tudo estava coberto de branco e envolto em um manto também branco, alguém com lindos olhos azuis claro o observava ao longe, desaparecendo entre os pontos claros.

" Hummm...", Milo geme no sonho, perdido nas imagens produzidas pro sua mente.

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá!

Aqui estou eu de novo, tentando escrever uma fic de Cavaleiros, mas desta vez atacando com uma em universo alternativo! Como ultimamente eu estou meio fissurada por vampiros, eu imaginei como seria tem o fofo do Milo sendo um vampiro.

E pensar de logo depois de eu pensar em como seria a história, eu achei a ilustração perfeita pra essa fic. Fiquei até boba! É uma ilustração em que o Milo está beijando o pescoço do Camus e está escorrendo sangue pelos lábios dele. Nem preciso dizer que essa ilustração me inspirou mais ainda né!

Bom! Esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas o próximo será maior e vai acontecer coisas muito interessantes nesta festa. - Hihihihihi... Muitos olhares, beijos, ciúmes, amassos... Hehehehehe... Vai ter uma cena muito interessante também!

Quero agradecer a Leona EBM por ter feito o poema que vocês leram aqui, _Ilusões_. Essa é a primeira parte dele na verdade! Eu achei muito lindo e combinava perfeitamente com os sentimentos do grego! -

Obrigada a todos os que leram e peço que me enviem comentários, afinal, se eu não lê-los, como vou saber se as pessoas estão gostando? Então tenham piedade de mim e falem o que acham!

01 de Dezembro de 2004.

01:50 AM.


	2. Quando os Olhares se Encontram

**Feitos Pra Seduzir**

**Capítulo 02 – Quando os Olhares se Encontram...**

O quarto estava completamente escuro. Tudo era silencioso e calmo. O vento adentrava a janela, assim como a luz plácida da lua, que após sair detrás de um expeça nuvem, passa a iluminar parte do quarto, porém, seu ocupante se encontrava em um local onde ela não poderia tocá-lo.

Na parte mais escura do quarto, duas safiras se abrem mirando a imensidão do quarto. Estava com o lençol cobrindo-lhe apenas parte das nádegas firmes. Ainda se encontrava de bruços, seus cabelos azuis com mexas levemente roxas se espalhavam pela cama e deixavam suas costas nuas.

Após alguns minutos parados, ele se levanta um pouco, sentando-se na cama e então olha para o convite que ele acabou pegando da blusa de Algol. Longos minutos se passaram e ele se levantou, deixando o lençol escorregar por seu corpo nu. Pegou o convite, era uma festa em homenagem a um famoso empresário.

Colocou o convite novamente na mesinha de seu quarto, onde também ficava uma garrafa com sangue. Caminhou até a suíte e olhou para a banheira, mas não estava com paciência de esperar que ela enchesse. Ligou o chuveiro e colocou a água no morno.

Foi deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo, contornando cada pedaço de seu ser. Seu olhar estava distante, melancólico. Sempre se sentira bem após se alimentar, mas dessa vez, sentia apenas um vazio... Um grande vazio dentro de si.

" Uma eternidade...", Falou. Estava realmente nostálgico. Só podia ser isso! Sempre gostou da vida que levara, mas... Já estava cansado de ficar sozinho! Resolveu deixar de pensar nisso e tomar seu banho em paz. Suspirou pesadamente e escorou a cabeça no azulejo branco do banheiro, parando de pensar em qualquer coisa.

Deixava que a água morna caísse sobre seu corpo, moldando-se aos seus músculos definidos e o deixasse mais relaxado. Ensaboou o corpo e começou a enxaguá-lo sem pressa, apenas sentindo uma satisfação gostosa de bem estar que começou a se apoderar de seu ser.

Terminou o banho e começou a se enxugar, passando a toalha macia e felpuda sobre o corpo, secando-o por completo. Abriu a porta do armário e deparou-se com suas roupas, pensando em qual seria melhor para o seu divertimento.

Já tinha se decidido, ele agora queria um parceiro para passar a noite. Uma noite quente e prazerosa! Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios e ele passou a escolher a roupa que vestiria na festa, da qual roubou o convite. Decidiu-se por ir mesmo!

Olhou e olhou e então escolheu o que vestiria. Era uma festa informal, então poderia usar o que tinha em mente. Pegou uma calça de tecido que imitava jeans, mas era mais macia e sedosa. Era uma calça preta mais justa e em suas coxas havia cortes verticais, ao lado um pouco maiores e um na frente, um pouco menor. Vestiu a calça, sem colocar nada por baixo! Calçou uma bota preta de couro que possuía algumas fivelas e passou a escolher a blusa que vestiria.

Estava difícil escolher, mas então ele viu uma blusa de manga longa e gola alta transparente na cor vermelha. Havia detalhes em dourado, sendo da mesma cor dos botões da blusa. Sorriu e a pegou, vestindo-se rapidamente.

Penteou os longos fios azulados repicados e então se olhou no espelho. Tinha algo errado! É... Era isso mesmo. Ele estava certinho demais com os cabelos tão arrumadinhos. Sorriu sensualmente e balançou a cabeça, jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro e então voltou a se olhar no espelho. A franja desfiada caía-lhe sobre os olhos, seus cabelos caíam como cascata em suas costas, desfiados e com ar de rebelde.

" Agora sim!", Um sorriso sensual e malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

Virou-se e saiu. A noite estava apenas começando e ele tinha uma festa para ir e alguém bem lindo e gostoso para encontrar e se satisfazer das duas formas que mais gostava!

**OOO **

Caminhava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, só por pensar na possibilidade de encontrar alguém que o satisfizesse naquela noite. Havia se alimentando de uma mulher que encontrara na rua, mas ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito. A noite parecia que seria monótona, mas graças à festa, teria muito divertimento. A festa parecia ser para homens de negócios, o que a tornaria chata e irritante, mas todos os filhos e parentes dos homens poderosos estariam lá, o que tornaria essa festa muito interessante, uma vez que muitos eram bonitos e atraentes.

A noite estava fresca e agradável, do jeito que Milo adorava. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e resolveu que chegaria lá mais rápido se usasse seus poderes. Não queria ir de carro. Utilizou-se da velocidade da luz que seus poderes vampíricos lhe proporcionava e em alguns segundos se encontrava na porta do prédio da festa, sorriu e começou a caminhar até lá.

**OOO **

Os longos fios repicados balançavam elegantemente de um lado para o outro e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, um jovem de olhos azuis intensos, tão intensos que pareciam duas pedras de safira vinham caminhando em direção a porta de entrada do prédio onde seria realizada a festa.

" Espere, Senhor! Onde está o convite?", Perguntou o segurança que se encontrava na porta de entrada do grande e luxuoso prédio. Olhou o jovem de cima a baixo, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ele era lindo!

Os outros seguranças também observaram aquela bela criatura à frente deles. Podiam ver os músculos definidos do tórax de Milo através da blusa vermelha tão transparente, a calça preta colada delineava as coxas grossas e roliças. Sentiam-se estranhos, como se estivessem hipnotizados pela beleza daquele jovem. Ergueram o olhar, dando de cara com as duas safiras que pareciam lhe ver a alma.

" Aqui está o convite!", Milo disse em um tom de voz sensual e sedutor, vendo os jovens estremecerem.

O segurança ergueu a mão, pegando o convite e sem querer, tocando de leve nos dedos de Milo, retirando rapidamente a mão, como se tivesse levado um choque e olhando-o um pouco assustado, vendo apenas um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios.

Milo dá uma breve olhada em tudo a sua volta, sorrindo ao notar que todos o observavam fixamente. Adorava ser o centro das atenções! Isso o deixava extasiado... Sentir que era desejado por tantas pessoas, homens e mulheres, jovens e adultos.

" Hã... Desculpe senhor, mas... Não poderá entrar...", Falou, ainda hipnotizado pelos olhos de safira de Milo.

" E por que não? Eu tenho o convite.", Perguntou. Só faltava ter a sua noite estragada por algo idiota, mas entraria naquela festa de um jeito ou de outro.

" Si... Sim, mas... Não há nenhum Sr. Milo na lista.", Falava sem tirar os olhos dos belos e carnudos lábios do vampiro.

" Hum... Deve haver algum engano. Poderia olhar na lista novamente?", Falou sensualmente, se debruçando sobre a mesa de entrada, olhando nos olhos do segurança e fazendo seu rosto ficar muito próximo do outro.

As pessoas olhavam admiradas aquele belo jovem de cabelos azuis. Não tinham palavras para descrevê-lo! Milo exalava sensualidade e isso, nenhuma pessoa presente poderia deixar de notar.

" Por favor, chame o chefe da segurança!", O jovem que ainda olhava para Milo, conseguiu falar para o outro chamar seu superior. Por ele, aquele deus já podia ter entrado, mas infelizmente não era ele o dono da festa.

O outro segurança foi chamar seu superior e enquanto isso, Milo passava a mão sensualmente pelos cabelos, deixando as pessoas que passavam babando. Esperou mais uns minutos e então foi permitido a sua passagem.

" Nossa! Que cara hein!", Falou o segurança que estava olhando a lista de convidados. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho que executava.

**OOO **

Milo entrou no luxuoso prédio, indo de elevador até o andar da festa. Ao passar pela grande porta, todos os olhares forma destinados a ele, mas Milo, apesar de achar aquelas pessoas lindas, não sentia nada além disso, de admiração pela beleza efêmera das mesmas.

"Quem sabe eu consigo um pouco de diversão mais interessante aqui!", Pensou, andando com leveza e sensualidade.

Tocava uma música um pouco agitada, do tipo que ele gostava. Era uma festa de empresários, mas havia muitos jovens no local, parentes e convidados dos mesmos, que tornava o ambiente mais atrativo aos olhos do belo vampiro.

Do outro lado do luxuoso salão, duas íris verdes observavam as formas sensuais e sedutoras do vampiro de longos cabelos azuis repicados, que lhe concediam um ar selvagem. Ela começa a caminhar em direção aquele que tanto lhe chamou atenção. Dava passos decididos e sensuais e em poucos minutos cruzou o salão e se aproximou dele.

" Você quer dançar?", A voz firme da garota chega aos ouvidos de Milo.

As belas safiras se movem lentamente, pousando-se sobre a jovem ao seu lado. Ela possuía cabelos repicados verdes e olhos da mesma cor, a pele era clara e de aparência macia e ela vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia longo com um corte na perna esquerda que deixava a mostra parte de sua coxa.

Os lábios de Milo se curvaram em um sorriso sedutor e ele se aproxima languidamente dela, tocando a cintura da jovem e ficando a centímetros de tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Ela prende a respiração por um instante e fica presa pelos olhos azuis de Milo.

" Humm... Eu aceito o seu convite!", Falou sensualmente, hipnotizando a garota com seu olhar e sua voz.

Milo começou a se mover de forma bem sensual, acompanhando o ritmo da música, fazendo a jovem acompanhá-lo. Os movimentos sensuais de ambos chamaram a atenção das pessoas ao redor, que ficaram admiradas com a maneira que o casal dançava. O jovem em especial chamava a atenção das jovens garotas do local, que só faltavam gritar de tão eufóricas que estavam e alguns jovens também tinham sua atenção presa pelos movimentos lânguidos daquele corpo.

" Qual o seu nome?", Milo perguntou em um sussurro no ouvido dela sem deixar de dançar, sentindo-a estremecer.

" Shina...", Falou desnorteada com a presença do vampiro. Sempre fôra uma mulher decidia e conquistadora, mas sentia-se completamente envolvia pela presença sensual daquele homem.

A noite avançava mais e mais e as pessoas continuavam se divertindo naquela festa que estava melhor que o esperado. Para Milo, apesar de interessante, não estava mais tão atrativa. A música acaba e a loira que agora estava ao lado dele, agradece a dança. Ele sorri enigmaticamente para ela, ponderando se deveria levá-la pra brincar um pouco, já que começou a ficar com fome novamente. Toda aquela agitação em dançar o deixou com um pouco de sede!

**OOO**

" Droga!", Um homem de 23 anos diz irritado em voz baixa. As íris cor de jade vasculhavam todo o local a procura de alguém, mas nada dela aparecer. Batia as unhas na mesa, demonstrando sua impaciência.

" Shiryu, o Presidente da Aquárius ainda não chegou?", Perguntou sério, olhando o estagiário de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, vestido com uma elegante roupa chinesa.

" Parece que ele já está subindo Sr. Shura!", Respondeu calmamente.

" Hum... Obrigado!", Respondeu e tomou um pouco de vinho. Olhou novamente para o belo jovem ao seu lado.

" Tente se divertir um pouco, Shiryu! Até agora não vi você dançar ou se distrair.", Falou, olhando dentro dos olhos do garoto. Era um ótimo estagiário, muito responsável e talentoso.

" Ah, não se preocupe. Prefiro ficar e...", Não pôde terminar sua frase, pois seu chefe o interrompeu.

" Por favor, Shiryu. Isso é uma festa!", Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, acabando por convencer o sério jovem a se divertir um pouco ao lado de sua amiga, que também se encontrava na festa, Shunrey.

Da mesa onde se encontrava, Shura podia ver a porta de entrada do salão. Estava ansioso e preocupado com o Presidente da empresa, pois nos últimos meses, estavam ocorrendo atentados contra a vida dele.

A porta de entrada se abre e de lá sai um homem de cabelos negros de 2,10 de altura, vestido todo de preto. Da mesa, Shura sorriu. Sabia que seu chefe era discreto e odiava chamar atenção, o que era impossível tendo um guarda-costas do tamanho de Aldebaran!

"Acho que ele ainda vai me matar!", Shura pensa, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Sabia que seu chefe só não brigava com ele por causa do segurança que ele indicou pelo fato do simpático brasileiro ser eficiente!

Atrás de Aldebaran, a figura bela e elegante de um francês com um olhar frio e indiferente se faz presente. Odiava aquelas festas e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder isso! Achava tudo aquilo uma banalidade.

Milo se despede da bela loira que estava com ele, desistindo de torná-la lanchinho da madrugada e sente alguém passar atrás dele, sendo atraído imediatamente pelo perfume e algo mais vindo dessa pessoa. Vira-se vagarosamente para ver a criatura que chamou sua atenção.

Leves e sedosos fios de uma cor azul-petróleo passam em frente aos olhos de Milo, movendo-se suavemente de um lado para o outro, exalando um perfume marcante e instigante. O olhar do vampiro se fixou na bela figura daquele jovem, que depois de passar por ele vira lentamente o rosto. Tudo pára e nenhum deles nada vê ou sente, quando seus olhares se encontram. As safiras de Milo se viam refletidas pelas íris de um tom azul apenas um pouco mais clara que os seus.

Para o vampiro não havia mais nada. Tudo parecia ter desaparecido e ficado apenas aquele jovem de franja longa que lhe caía nos olhos, os lábios entreabertos, a pele alva e uma feição quase perdida naquele exato momento.

Sentia-se desnorteado olhando dentro daquele azul profundo e distante daquele jovem que continuava andando elegantemente, até que por fim o contato visual foi quebrado, quando o jovem fecha os olhos e então volta a sua atenção para o caminho que seguia.

" Está tudo bem, Senhor?", Perguntou Aldebaran ao ter visto por um segundo o olhar de seu chefe meio perdido, o que era estranhíssimo!

" Ah, sim!", Respondeu, voltando ao olhar indiferente de antes. Balançou levemente a cabeça e continuou seu caminho naquele lugar irritante.

Milo ainda o acompanhava com o olhar, não ouvindo nada que acontecia ao seu redor! Todos os seus sentidos estavam focados naquele jovem...

" Quem... É ele?", Perguntou-se em voz baixa, curioso.

" É o Presidente das Empresas Aquárius!", Respondeu um garçom que o chamava há algum tempo, tentando servi-lo. Milo olha para o garçom e depois volta seu olhar para o jovem que caminhava em direção a uma mesa mais afastada.

Aldebaran, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, cumprimenta Shura e dá passagem para seu chefe, que olha para o Vive-Presidente de sua Empresa, Shura. O espanhol se encontrava com o queixo apoiado na mão esquerda, enquanto na direita, balançava uma taça de vinho, sorrindo ao ver o francês.

" Boa noite, Camus! Achei que não viria!", Falou de maneira educada. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma quase eufórica.

" Boa noite!", Respondeu friamente, olhando o homem a sua frente. Shura vestia um blazer preto com detalhes em ouro, que o deixavam lindo e de certa forma sedutor!

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando Camus. Os longos fios azul-petróleo estavam soltos e caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e costas como cascata, vestia um blazer finíssimo na cor azul marinho com detalhes feitos a mão em ouro branco. Os olhos azuis indiferentes, porém penetrantes, sustentava o ar sério e controlado de Camus.

" Camus, Camus... Isso é cara de se mostrar em uma festa?", Shura perguntou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação e logo em seguida suspirando, já resignado.

" Você sabe que eu acho isso perda de tempo! Não sei nem como você me convenceu a vir.", Disse, se sentando logo em seguida e olhando tudo à volta dele com reprovação. Só o caminho até a mesa foi irritante, tendo que parar para cumprimentar aqueles que lhe davam um 'boa noite'.

Shura sorriu, vendo as feições de insatisfação de Camus.

" Que perda de tempo! Seria mais proveitoso estar em meu escritório analisando aqueles projetos.", Falou, sentindo uma vontade louca de sair dali e voltar para seu adorado e organizado escritório.

" Você não se cansa de ficar só trabalhando?", Shura pergunta. Sempre tentara, mas não conseguia entender de onde o francês tirava tanta disposição para ficar horas e horas trabalhando, analisando projetos e propostas. Tudo naquela empresa tinha a supervisão dele, mesmo Camus tendo toda uma equipe altamente responsável e capacitada para fazer tal coisa.

" O que me cansa são essas futilidades!", Falou, visivelmente contrariado, apontando discretamente para as pessoas na festa, que se encontravam rindo, bebendo, dançando, paquerando... Simplesmente se divertindo!

Aldebaran abafa uma risadinha ao ver a cara de desolação de Shura, que tentava em vão argumentar com o irredutível Camus. A festa continuava animada, cheia de pessoas jovens que dançavam e se divertiram, sendo observadas pelos mais velhos, saudosos da juventude perdida. Toda essa agitação em contraste com a presença séria e fria de Camus, que apenas depois de uns vinte minutos de insistência por parte do indignado espanhol, aceitou tomar uma bebida. Camus não gosta muito de bebidas, tomava muito raramente e geralmente o fazia quando estava sozinho, em momentos tranqüilos em que se encontrava na solidão de seu lar.

As batidas incessantes da música já estavam deixando Camus louco e muito irritado. Aquilo parecia mais o inferno de tão barulhento! Levantou-se rapidamente, portando uma feição séria e sendo observado pelo espanhol, que se assustou com seu movimento.

" Aonde vai?", Shura perguntou ao ver Camus se levantando tão apressadamente.

" Ao terraço.", Respondeu rispidamente. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanto que já doía!

" Ah! Eu vou com você!", Shura disse, já começando a se levantar, mas foi cortado pelo francês.

" Não será necessário!", Respondeu e saiu sem deixar tempo para Shura dizer alguma coisa. Ele fez um movimento para Aldebaran, indicando que queria ficar sozinho e o mesmo acionou os outros seguranças, ordenando que a atenção fosse redobrada.

Shura fica observando o elegante francês caminhar decididamente em direção ao terraço. Suspira profundamente e fecha os olhos por um segundo. Além de trabalharem juntos, Shura e Camus eram amigos desde a adolescência, mas o espanhol nunca conseguiu quebrar a barreira de gelo imposta por Camus. O francês sempre fôra perfeccionista ao extremo, sério... Nunca conseguiu um sorriso de verdade daqueles lábios avermelhados e tão convidativos!

" Tsc! O que é necessário para te tirar dessa esquife de gelo?", Shura perguntou-se irritado e sorvendo o vinho de uma só vez. Aquela indiferença de Camus a tudo e a todos o deixava deveras irritado, indignado na verdade!

Os olhos de Shura se voltam para o local onde Camus havia saído. Às vezes tinha vontade de esbofeteá-lo e dizer 'Reaja! Viva de verdade!', mas sabia que se insistisse muito, perderia o pouco que já conseguiu e com certeza, isso ele não arriscaria!

**OOO **

Camus entrou no elevador, passando por uma bela pilastra enfeitada com desenhos gregos. Sua cabeça já latejava e ele não viu que era observado minuciosamente por um par de olhos azuis.

Milo viu Camus entrar no elevador e subir para o terraço. Desde que o viu, ficou fascinado com a aura cálida que o envolvia. Mesmo aparentemente ele demonstrando apenas indiferença e melancolia... Sabia que havia algo a mais nele! Essa ambigüidade o atraiu mais que tudo! O belo vampiro pegou duas taças de vinho bem antigo, do mais refinado e dirigiu-se com um sorriso de satisfação para o local onde se encontrava o jovem que o fascinara!

Camus chega ao terraço e suspira, aliviado por ter seus tímpanos salvos daquela música infernal. Como podiam escutar aquele tipo de música? Se é que poderia se considerar aquelas batidas incessantes de músicas!

Ergueu seus olhos azuis e se pôs a observar aquele céu sem nuvens. O silêncio ali em cima era tudo o que ele mais gostava! O vento balançava seus longos cabelos e ele pensava em como seria bom ter aquela sensação de bem-estar para sempre.

Milo, que já estava no terraço o observando há alguns minutos começa a se aproximar, mas ouve um barulho e fica escondido na escuridão, apenas observando sua deliciosa presa, esperando o momento certo para agir. Teria que ter paciência, mesmo essa não sendo sua maior qualidade!

De dentro de elevador sai um garoto de lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claro, que vestia um lindo terno branco com detalhes em azul. Sorria e caminhava elegantemente até onde se encontrava Camus.

" Mestre Camus!", O jovem diz suavemente.

" Ah! Hyoga!", Camus se vira, tirado de seu devaneio. Os longos fios azul petróleo se movem suave e a feição de Camus se torna mais terna e gentil ao ver o loirinho.

" O que está fazendo aqui, Mestre?", O garoto pergunta se aproximando mais.

" Ah, Hyoga! Não me chame de mestre, eu não ensino mais a você!", Falou com uma feição relaxada e seus lábios se curvam em um leve sorriso.

"Quem é esse loiro capaz de fazer minha presa se mostrar?", Milo perguntava-se e pensamento.

Durante todo o tempo que o observou, percebeu que ele não se abria para ninguém, nem mesmo para o espanhol que tinha claras segundas intenções para com o francês. Não sabia como o jovem não notava isso, mas essa era a verdade! O francês chamava a atenção onde quer que fosse! Estreita os olhos, observando com mais afinco o que o loiro dizia a sua... Presa da noite!

Hyoga olha para Camus e sorri docemente.

" Ah, Camus... Pra mim...", Ele se aproxima, ergue a mão direita e toca a face de Camus, acariciando-a.

Milo sente ânsias de avançar naquele loiro idiota! Como ele ousa tocar na sua presa e com tais intenções! Isso era inadmissível!

" Você sempre será o meu Mestre!", Disse, ainda acariciando a face de Camus, que fecha os olhos.

" Só você mesmo!", Diz calmamente e reabri os olhos, colocando a mão sobre a do loiro e a tirando de seu rosto. Camus fica observando Hyoga... Ele havia crescido muito, estava se tornando um rapaz muito bonito!

" Está se divertindo?", Camus resolveu quebrar o silêncio perturbador que havia se instalado entre eles.

" Um pouco. Me divertiria mais se você estivesse lá!", Hyoga falou, com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso.

Camus balança a cabeça e acaba por se debruçar sobre o parapeito, olhando a cidade.

" Não sou boa companhia.", Disse por fim, sem olhar para o loiro.

" Você é bom de qualquer jeito!", Falou em um tom baixo, olhando Camus de cima a baixo. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito!

Devido à educação que teve, Hyoga era muito mais maduro que os 'garotos comuns'. Como Camus, ele mantinha um ar ligeiramente frio, mas não com seus amigos, ao contrário de Camus, que era fechado com todos. Sabia que era o único que conseguia quebrar parte da barreira de gelo imposta por ele.

"Não sou mais uma criança!", Hyoga pensou.

Foi se aproximando lentamente e Camus se virou, sem entender o que ele queria. Hyoga sabia que não podia ir com muita pressa, não podia ir com muita sede ao pote, porque se não, Camus se afastaria! Abraça-o com força, ficando em silêncio.

" Hyoga!", Camus falou surpreso. Os braços de Hyoga estavam firmemente agarrados a ele e a cabeça do loiro encontrava-se afundada em seu peito.

" O que aconteceu, Hyoga?", Camus estava preocupado. Será que alguém fez algo contra ele? Acariciou os fios loiros com carinho, afinal, Hyoga era como se fosse um filho para ele.

Hyoga sorri ao ver que estava conseguindo quebrar o gelo de Camus e fazê-lo reagir. Apertou-se mais contra ele, sentindo os carinhos de Camus em suas costas, como se tentasse consolá-lo por algo que ele havia passado ou coisa assim. Pelo visto o plano dele estava dando certo!

Ocultado pelas sombras, Milo coloca as taças em uma pequena janela e olha fixamente para aquele loiro de olhos azuis. Estava irritado com ele! Aquele loiro estava tentando pegar a presa dele e o belo vampiro não permitiria tal coisa! Os olhos azuis foram escurecendo e se tornando vermelho... Tão vermelhos quanto sangue! Ele ergue a mão direita e aponta o dedo indicador em direção ao loiro. Sua unha se torna uma garra longa e fina, ficando avermelhada. Em uma fração de segundos ela brilha e Milo sorri.

" Ai!", Hyoga grita e leva a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o local formigar e ele ficar meio tonto.

" Hyoga!", Camus achava tudo cada vez mais estranho. Não estava entendo nada! Primeiro Hyoga age como se estivesse com um sério problema e agora ele grita e se afasta, tendo uma feição confusa na face.

" Você está passando mal?", Perguntou, exigindo uma explicação.

" Eu... Eu acho que... Vou entrar um pouco...", Disse com um olhar distante, saindo meio zonzo, ainda com a mão no pescoço, onde havia uma perfuração minúscula do tamanho de uma agulha.

Camus ficou olhando Hyoga, que entrou no elevador e voltou a festa. Não entendeu a atitude do loiro e ficou preocupado. Ele não costumava agir assim. Teria que conversar com ele depois, com calma. Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo! Voltou seu olhar para as estrelas, passando a admirá-la, voltando a desfrutar o silêncio que se instalou no local.

" Lindo!", Uma voz rouca e sensual corta o silêncio.

Camus se vira e seus azuis se encontram com aquelas belas safiras brilhantes. O vento balançava os revoltosos e levemente encaracolados cabelos azuis arroxeados do vampiro. O jovem vestia uma calça preta bem colada ao corpo com alguns cortes verticais na coxa e ao lado um pouco maiores, o tecido imitava jeans, mas era bem mais fino e macio. Estava com uma bota preta que possuía algumas fivelas. A blusa de manga longa e gola alta era vermelha e completamente transparente, deixando Camus ver o tórax definido do belo jovem. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer completamente, mas sua feição ainda era impassível.

" Quem é você?", Perguntou friamente, lembrando-se de que ele era o jovem que viu ao entrar na festa.

Milo sorriu e caminhou até Camus, erguendo em direção a ele, uma das taças de vinho.

" Eu me chamo... Milo!", Respondeu com sua costumeira voz sensual, olhando languidamente para Camus.

"Milo...", O francês sentiu-se arrepiar, mas manteve-se com a feição normal. Ficou olhando para o vampiro e via a taça que ele lhe oferecia.

Ergue a mão e a pegou, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo ao tocar de leve na mão do jovem. Encostou-se no parapeito e ficou olhando para ele. Não conseguia desviar o olhar! Levou a taça aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco de vinho e deixando os mesmos molhados e avermelhados, para delírio de Milo.

" Obrigado!", Falou educadamente e desviou o olhar. Sentia-se estranho!

Milo se aproximou mais de Camus e bebeu um pouco de vinho, vendo que o jovem Presidente da Aquárius voltou a olhá-lo. Ficaram se admirando mutuamente por longos minutos sem nada dizer. Camus abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas não conseguia. O que este rapaz estava fazendo com ele? Por que se sentia assim?

" Você é tão lindo!", Milo disse rouco.

" ...!", Camus continuou a olhá-lo impassível. Não entendia o que estava sentindo.

" Por que se esconde?", Falou com um sorriso nos lábios, acariciando os fios azul petróleo e levando aos lábios, passando-os pelo mesmo e sentindo o perfume que ele emanava.

" ...!", Camus o olhou indignado e tirou seus cabelos da mão dele.

" Hum... Perfeito!", Falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Como entrou aqui?", Perguntou, mostrando-se bravo.

" Você não respondeu. É tão lindo! Por que se esconde?", Sorriu sensualmente.

" Não lhe devo explicações!", Falou indiferente, mesmo sentindo seu corpo estremecer por estar tão perto dele. Perguntava-se porque e... Como aquele rapaz podia falar e agir assim com ele? Nem se conheciam! Que atrevimento!

" Sua cara de bravo o deixa tão sexy!", O vampiro falou, sorrindo maliciosamente e passando a língua nos lábios, imaginando o sabor do sangue dele!

Camus o fuzilou com o olhar e viu Milo sorri ainda mais. O vampiro havia notado que as batidas do coração de Camus estavam mais aceleradas quando o viu e que esta reação nada mais era do que uma tentativa inútil de negar o quanto se interessou por ele!

O francês estava indignado! Desencostou-se do parapeito e foi em direção a porta. Ele que não ia ficar escutando as palavras que aquele... Aquele... Aquele rapaz bonito falava! Parou bruscamente no lugar ao notar no que acabara de pensar. O que foi esse pensamento? Ficou mais irritado e caminhou mais rápido.

" Calma! Por que a pressa?", Milo entrou na frente do francês, impedindo-o de chegar a porta. Sorveu mais o vinho, olhando ainda sensualmente para Camus. Sentia-se atraído pela dualidade existente naquele ser e a beleza dele era tão... Não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo! As características de Camus foram um fator decisivo em sua escolha. Queria aquele francês e o teria!

" Poderia sair da frente?", Falou sério. Queria sair de perto dele, mas ao ver aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono feita por Milo, ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

" Estou impressionado em como alguém tão jovem administra tão bem uma Empresa como a Aquárius!", Milo falou sorrindo.

Camus suavizou o olhou. Gostava de ter o seu trabalho reconhecido!

" É uma coisa simples!", Disse calmamente.

" Não seja modesto. Você é um gênio!", Milo falou com convicção, vendo um quase e imperceptível sorriso nos lábios de Camus. Sabia como não assustá-lo demais!

" Não estou sendo!"

" Não acha difícil?", Perguntou o vampiro, se aproximando mais, ficando bem perto de Camus e este recuou um passo. Sentiu que o coração dele estava mais... Acelerado!

" Eu gosto do que faço!", Disse e olhou no relógio, vendo as horas já avançadas.

" Eu também gosto... Muito...", Disse sensual e acariciou a face de Camus.

" Eu... Tenho que ir.", Camus falou perturbado e arrepiado com o toque do vampiro.

" Mas já!", Perguntou, enrolando seus dedos nos cabelos da nuca de Camus.

Camus estava paralisado. Nunca permitiu que ninguém fizesse tal coisa com ele... Nunca permitiu que o tocassem e Milo... Ele estava...

" Eu gostei muito de você... Camus!", Falou sensualmente o nome do francês.

Camus tentou se afastar, mas Milo o segurou e o puxou para si, tomando aqueles lábios de forma possessiva. O francês tentou se desvencilhar daqueles lábios em vão, deixando o copo de vinho cair no chão. Sentiu a língua quente de Milo entrando em sua boca, explorando cada canto. Queria espernear e esmurrá-lo por tal atrevimento, mas simplesmente não conseguiu e deixou-se ser beijado de forma tão lânguida pelo rapaz desconhecido.

Milo se deliciava com o sabor daquela boca, apertando o corpo do francês, segurando com firmeza a cintura dele. Ouviu o barulho do elevador e Camus, em um surto de consciência, o empurrou, olhando ofegante para ele. Milo apenas sorri.

A porta se abre e Hyoga sai, sorrindo para Camus, mas seu sorriso some ao ver o rapaz de cabelos azulados.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa?", O loiro pergunta a Camus.

" Não.", Camus respondeu. Seu coração ainda batia descompassadamente.

" O Aldebaran disse que se você quiser ir, está tudo pronto pra sua partida!", Falou, olhando Milo de cima a baixo e não gostando daquele rapaz estar perto de Camus. Alguma coisa havia acontecido ali. Ele tinha certeza!

" Obrigado, Hyoga. A propósito, este é Milo.", Disse Camus. Tinha que fingir que nada aconteceu para o loiro não desconfiar.

" Olá, Hyoga!", Milo diz em um tom sarcástico.

" Olá... Milo!", Hyoga fala em um tom irritado. Não gostou daquele moreno!

"Por que eu deixei ele me beijar?", Camus nem notou as farpas que os dois trocavam só com o olhar. Estava mais preocupado com suas atitudes, ele não era assim! Milo de certa forma, lembrava-lhe um antigo cliente da Aquárius, que também possuía longos cabelos azuis e olhos em tom esverdeados.

" Como subiu até aqui sem ninguém te ver?", Perguntou Hyoga. Achava-o suspeito!

" Hum... Entrei pela porta. Se os seguranças não me viram é porque são incompetentes!", Deu um sorriso de puro sarcasmo e superioridade.

" Pois não devia estar aqui!", O olhar do loiro queimava de raiva.

" Vou aonde eu quiser!", Respondeu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ignorando o loiro.

" Ora seu...", Hyoga queria voar no pescoço daquele moreno arrogante.

" Eu... Vou indo!", Camus disse, ainda com o pensamento distante, saindo pelo elevador sem olhar para trás.

" Ah! Mestre Camus!", Hyoga tentou segui-lo, mas o elevador se fechou antes dele entrar.

" Você não tem chances!", Milo disse.

Hyoga se virou para responder, mas Milo havia desaparecido. Olhou para todos os lados, mas ele não mais se encontrava lá.

**OOO **

De volta ao salão de festas, Camus se aproxima da mesa de Shura. Andava em passos apressados e sua feição não era das melhores! Shura conversava com algumas pessoas, mas estas saíram de sua mesa, quando viram o "Príncipe do Gelo", como era conhecido Camus na mídia, se aproximar.

" Eu vou indo!", Camus disse apressadamente.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa, Camus?", Shura perguntou ao notar algo diferente nele.

" Nada!", Falou, com cara de poucos amigos.

" Te livrei de fazer um discurso!", Disse com um meio sorriso.

" Ainda bem.", ¬¬

" Tem certeza que está bem?", Shura insistiu.

" Eu vou indo. Tenha uma boa noite!", Falou e foi caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Camus não tinha cabeça para nada. Não pensava sobre o motivo de Hyoga agir daquela maneira, não pensava em festa ou o motivo dela ter sido dada... Pensava apenas em como pôde se deixar beijar daquela forma! Aquilo foi ridículo! Mas... Não sabia porque... Simplesmente não conseguiu lutar contra, Milo era tão...

Entrou no elevador particular e apertou o botão térreo, recostando-se na parede do fundo e fechando os olhos. A porta foi se fechando, mas antes dela se fechar completamente, uma figura sexy adentra o local. Camus escuta o barulho dos passos deste e abre os olhos e ele vê Milo, sorrindo sensualmente para ele.

" O que faz aqui?", Perguntou, sentindo-se inconfortável com ele ali.

" Não acredito que ia embora sem se despedir de mim como se deve!", Sorriu mais.

" Como!", O.O Camus não conseguiu ficar impassível dessa vez, mostrando-se surpreso com as palavras dele.

" Eu também estou indo embora!", Milo se encosta à parede ao lado da porta.

" Hum...", Camus fecha os olhos e fica quieto. Começou a tentar pensar nas propostas que iria ter que analisar. Não queria conversar com Milo, não queria olhar pra ele! Como pôde se deixar beijar assim!

Milo ficou olhando as formas delicadas, porém não femininas de Camus. O ar sério... Aquela cara de bravo... Como aquela face brava o deixava excitado! A pele dele era bem clara e tão macia... Adorou ter tocado nela e iria fazer isso de novo!

De repente, em um tranco forte, o elevador pára e as luzes se apagam. Ambos se seguram nas paredes e notam que o elevador parou completamente. Eles se olham, estava escuro lá dentro. Camus tenta ligar para a portaria, mas o telefone de emergência não funcionava.

" Droga!", Falou e conseguiu ligar uma lâmpada de emergência, mas ela era tão fraca, que o ambiente ficou na penumbra.

" Que prediozinho, hein?", Milo ri sarcástico.

" ...!", u.u Camus ignora e fica recostado na parede do fundo do elevador.

" Pelo visto, teremos de esperar.", Milo suspira e suas safiras fitam um irritado Camus ao fundo. Passa a língua nos lábios.

"Hum... Isso saiu melhor do que a encomenda!", Pensou maliciosamente.

"Droga, por que tive que vir a essa festa?", Camus pensava, amaldiçoando a si mesmo.

**OOO **

Duas horas haviam se passado e o problema não havia sido resolvido. A luz do prédio estava funcionando e os técnicos não conseguiam achar o problema presente no elevador.

Lá dentro, Camus começava a passar mal devido ao calor. Havia nascido na França, mas passou uma parte de sua vida morando na Sibéria. Era acostumado com ambientes frios e... Aquele local estava muito quente. Retirou o blazer e ficou respirando mais pesadamente, virando-se para Milo, que o olhava fixamente.

" Você está bem?", O vampiro perguntou preocupado.

" Não! Está quente demais...", Respondeu se abanando com o blazer.

" ...!", õ.o Milo achou a temperatura normal. Já estava acostumado!

" Não está sentindo calor?", O francês perguntou abismado.

" Não! Eu nasci na Grécia, a temperatura aqui não me incomoda!", Disse, olhando-o. Nessas duas horas que ficou ali com ele, havia decorado cada pedacinho daquele corpo. Podia ter atacado e se alimentado dele, mas a beleza de Camus era tanta que... Não conseguiu evitar de ficar admirando-o e sabia que Camus tentava evitá-lo de todas as formas.

" Arg... Não sei como agüenta!", Camus falou e jogou o blazer no chão.

"Maldito ventilador que não funciona. Vou processar o dono desse prédio!", Camus praguejava em pensamento. Daqui a pouco iria virar churrasquinho ali!

Estava quente demais. Não iria agüentar! Virou-se de costas para Milo, sentindo até um pouco zonzo. Por que tinha que fazer tanto calor? Não ia dar certo, estava muito quente! Em um ato de desespero, Camus abriu sua blusa cor gelo e a tirou, abanando-se com ela. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no calor maldito que sentia. Nem mais se lembrava que Milo estava ali com ele! Encostou a testa na parede e ficou quieto.

Milo o olhou e sentiu sua respiração falhar e ficou ainda pior quando viu Camus jogar a blusa branca no chão e segurar os cabelos, erguendo-os e deixando as costas nua. A boca de Milo se abriu e ele sentia sua excitação aumentar mais.

Camus agredia verbalmente o calor maldito que ali fazia. As safiras de Milo observavam as costas definida e alva dele. Seu olhar foi descendo e parou sobre as nádegas durinhas e as coxas grossas e roliças. Sentia seu sangue ferver enquanto observava cada parte do corpo do belo francês.

" Maldito calor...", Milo ouviu o sussurrar de Camus.

Não ia mais se conter! Completamente excitado, Milo não conseguiu se impedir de se aproximar de Camus. Abraçou-o por trás e prensou o corpo dele na parede fria do elevador, beijando a nuca dele.

" O que está fazendo?", Camus perguntou no susto, completamente desnorteado e recebe como resposta uma longa e molhada lambida, que saiu de sua nuca e foi parar em sua orelha.

" Aaahhhh... Você inteiro é uma perdição...", O vampiro disse roucamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele e prensando-o mais contra a parede.

" Me solta!", Camus praguejava sem parar e então pára repentinamente ao sentir certo volume pressionando-o. Sua boca se abriu ao notar perfeitamente o quanto o grego estava excitado.

Camus estava completamente desnorteado, sentia a mão ligeiramente fria de Milo em seu abdômen, acariciando-o levemente. Sentia o hálito quente do jovem em sua orelha e seu coração dispara quando sente o outro se esfregar contra si. Estava tão desnorteado, que não tinha uma reação!

" Como pode! Você me deixa tão... Hum... Louco!", Milo falou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Camus. Não sabia o que ele tinha para atraí-lo tanto! Camus era humano, mas mesmo assim, Milo se sentia louco por ele! Ficou beijando o ombro dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor que aquele corpo emanava.

" Me larga, seu maldito!", Camus tentava se soltar em vão, pois Milo era muito forte e ele nada conseguia fazer. Sentiu a mão de Milo descer e então tocar seu membro, o que o fez se remexer mais, mas isso apenas deixava o outro rapaz mais excitado.

Milo passou a beijar e lamber o ombro direito de Camus, às vezes dando leves mordidas. Sua mão acariciava o mamilo e o membro de Camus, ainda mantendo-o prensado na parede e de costas para si, não dando atenção às ameaças e os xingamentos do francês.

" Me larga!", Camus falou, mas pára ao sentir Milo apertar seu membro e começar a massageá-lo por cima da calça social.

Milo não sabe como, mas Camus se virou enfurecido e o empurrou. Os olhos azuis de Camus faiscavam de raiva. Como aquele grego podia fazer isso com ele? Era muita audácia! Milo ainda portava um sorriso debochado e sensual nos lábios, o que irritava mais ainda Camus.

" Fica mais lindo irritado!", Milo disse, olhando a feição irritada do outro.

" Cala a boca!", Camus falou, avançando em Milo e com rapidez, lhe dando um soco na face esquerda.

" Bela direita!", Falou, erguendo a face e sorrindo.

Camus apenas estreitou os olhos e deu um soco de esquerda. Os cabelos de Milo cobrem seu rosto e ele fica parado. O belo vampiro leva a mão à boca e havia uma gota de sangue nela, olhou para Camus... Ele, para um humano era bem forte e... Isso o tornava ainda mais lindo!

" Acha que pode fugir de mim, Camus? Fugir de algo que você também quer?", O vampiro perguntou se aproximando e vendo a perna direta de Camus voando na direção de sua cabeça.

Com um movimento rápido, Milo segura a perna de Camus e com sua velocidade, ele se coloca atrás do francês, segurando-o com força. O francês se debatia em vão! Camus estava impressionado com a velocidade de Milo. Como ele se moveu e apareceu atrás dele? O vampiro o segurava pela cintura e mesmo levando cotoveladas, ele não se movia ou falava nada.

" Foi você que me chamou, Camus...", Milo sussurra no ouvido dele.

" Você é louco!", Camus pergunta, tentando se soltar e sente novamente a mão de Milo acariciando-o por cima da calça.

" Você me chamou... Ao mostrar-me a sua solidão...", Começou a beijar-lhe o ombro.

" ...!", Camus se debatia, mas era complicado se soltar. Milo não parecia estar fazendo forças para mantê-lo no local.

" Você é igual a mim...", A voz sussurrada do vampiro chega aos ouvidos de Camus.

O belo francês começava a se sentir desnorteado, sentia-se estranho... Milo beijava-lhe a orelha e o pescoço e suas mãos acariciavam seu abdômen e membro. Eram carícias leves, mas extremamente sensuais como o dono delas... Camus se dá conta do que se passava em sua cabeça e se surpreende, tentando novamente se soltar, mas foi mais apertado por Milo, sentindo toda a excitação do mesmo.

Não o conhecia! Havia visto Milo quando entrou na festa e depois quando este veio falar com ele, dizendo como ele era lindo. O olhar melancólico e sensual... Ele possuía uma feição de alguém que dizia 'venha cuidar de mim', mas o que ele tinha a ver com isso? E por que começou a pensar nessas coisas? Aquele rapaz era um tarado, um louco, isso sim! Sentiu a mão dele adentrando sua calça e tocando em seu membro, sem que nada pudesse impedir.

" Você é tão lindo! Tão delicioso!", Sussurrava Milo ao ouvido do francês, enquanto distribuía beijos ora ternos ora ardentes no pescoço e ombro dele.

Aquilo era loucura! Como poderia estar começando a... Gostar daquilo! Isso era ilógico! Não devia estar acontecendo! Tentou novamente se soltar, mas não conseguiu. Podia gritar, mas de que adiantaria?

" Você não gosta dos meus toques... Camus?", Falava sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele, fazendo movimentos circulares com os quadris, enquanto massageava o membro dele delicadamente.

Camus desejava continuar mantendo sua postura impassível, mas tudo estava contra ele! Os toques delicados e ao mesmo tempo quentes de Milo... A voz sussurrada dele... O calor e perfume que aquele corpo emanava... Camus fechou os olhos e abriu a boca em busca de ar, quando Milo passou a apertar mais seu membro e passar a ponta do dedo na ponta de seu membro.

O vampiro mordiscava a orelha de Camus e então abriu a calça dele, abaixando um pouco a cueca e passando a masturbá-lo lentamente, fazendo um leve vai e vem e depois indo mais rápido e forte.

" Aaahhhh...", Camus não consegue conter um gemido rouco, enquanto sentia Milo manipulando seu membro.

Suas mãos seguravam os braços fortes e amorenados do grego. Era estranho, mas sentia-se envolto por uma aura... Era como se Milo exalasse um perfume exótico e envolvente que o deixava embriagado. Milo acariciava seu mamilo, enquanto o manipulava com mais força e rapidez.

Não conseguia mais sair daqueles braços, por mais que tentasse. Não tinha mais forças! Camus jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro de Milo. Estava de olhos fechados e respirava descompassadamente.

Milo se deliciava, vendo como Camus se rendia a ele e aos seus toques. O francês não mais tentava se afastar e se excitava a cada segundo que passava. Milo o beijava e mordiscava o ombro e o pescoço alvo de Camus, apertando o mamilo deste e sentindo como este estava enrijecido por causa de sua carícia. Ouvia os baixos gemidos de Camus e sentia os leves e quase imperceptíveis movimentos que sua bela vítima fazia para acompanhar o movimento de vai e vem que ele fazia.

O vampiro terminou de abrir a calça de Camus, deixando que a calça social deste escorregasse pelas coxas torneadas e então o virou de frente e o encostou-o a parede do elevador, olhando-o nos olhos. Como havia ficado tão encantado assim por ele? Milo não sabia! A única coisa que ele sabia era que o queria mais que tudo!

Seus azuis se encontraram e Camus sentiu-se perdido dentro das duas safiras maliciosas e sexy de Milo, que lambeu os lábios bem sensualmente em uma provocação. Como permitia que ele fizesse isso? O francês não sabia a resposta!

Milo ficou a admirar a face de prazer e confusão de Camus. Em seus séculos de existência, ele nunca tinha visto nada mais belo! A franja azul-petróleo cobria-lhe os olhos e os longos fios sedosos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros... E o coração dele... Este era ainda mais lindo!

Ficaram em uma admiração mútua por longos minutos. Os olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros que os seus... Os cabelos azuis com reflexos arroxeados... A pele amorenada... O sorriso que demonstrava malícia, mas que ele podia ver jovialidade... Camus viu Milo erguer a mão e levá-la a seu tórax, passando os dedos levemente e descendo pelo abdômen, chegando por fim ao membro...

" Humm...", Camus não desviava o olhar do de Milo. O rapaz parecia atravessá-lo com seu olhar.

O vampiro aproximou seus lábios dos de Camus, que imediatamente fechou os olhos, sentindo sua boca ser tomada pela de Milo de forma doce e terna. Milo beijava, mordiscava e chupava os lábios de Camus, que começou a corresponder. Sem muito pensar, Camus enlaça o pescoço do moreno, entreabrindo os lábios em um convite mudo para que o outro o explorasse e assim foi feito pelo sensual vampiro com muito prazer! Suas línguas se tocavam em uma dança sensual e erótica e a mão de Milo novamente desce, voltando a masturbar Camus.

" Aaaahhhhhh...", Camus solta um longo gemido de prazer ao parar de beijar Milo. Segura-se firmemente nos ombros deste e morde o lábio inferior ante ao prazer que sentia.

Milo olhava fascinado a feição prazerosa de Camus, deliciando-se com os gemidos que escapavam daqueles lábios delicados e vermelhos pelo beijo que trocaram. Continuou a masturbá-lo e começou a beijar o pescoço do francês, descendo. Dava leves mordidas e lambidas no mamilo de Camus, ouvindo mais gemidos deste. Ajoelhou-se no chão e agora mordiscava a virilha de Camus, enquanto fazia um, ora rápido ora lento vai e vem com a mão.

" Aahh... Aaahhhhh...", Camus manteve os olhos fechados, se arrepiando todo com os toques daquele rapaz sensual chamado Milo.

O Presidente das Empresas Aquárius sentia-se perdido no mar de sensações proporcionadas por Milo. Levou a mão aos cabelos dele, segurando com firmeza os fios repicados do grego. Deixou escapar mais um longo gemido quando sentiu Milo morder sua virilha novamente e dar uma leve lambida em seu membro.

Milo parou e diminui o ritmo da masturbação, olhando para cima. Encontrava-se ajoelhado no chão, mantendo as pernas de Camus afastadas e ficava a acariciar a parte interna da coxa do francês com a mão esquerda, apertando-a de leve. Seus olhos brilhavam como chamas e seu brilho se intensificou quando o olhar de Camus recaiu-se sobre ele.

" Por favor...", Camus falou ofegante e corado. Estava excitado e não mais queria impedir o que estava sendo feito com ele... Tudo aquilo era loucura, não tinha lógica! Estava completamente entregue a um total desconhecido e por mais que isso fosse estranho, se sentia bem nos braços dele... Nos braços de Milo! Não queria mais pensar, queria...

" Você quer?", O vampiro perguntou, dando uma longa lambida no membro dele.

" Hummmm...", Gemeu, sem tirar os olhos de Milo.

" E então, meu lindo Príncipe?", Perguntou, sugando a cabeça do membro dele e então parando e olhando novamente para o mesmo.

" Aahhh... Milo...", Camus gemeu o nome do ser que o torturava. Quando o viu pela primeira vez achou seu olhar lindo... Achou Milo lindo... Algo nele o havia chamado a atenção, mas ele não deu importância na hora... Tinha mais o que fazer, mas neste momento...

" Não vai ficar com raiva de mim depois?", Perguntou manhoso e sedutoramente, afinal acabou por perder o controle e forçar aquela situação.

" Não... Aahhhh... Por favor, Milo!", Disse rouco. Já estava sentindo dor e... Sentir o calor da língua dele em seu membro, aquele olhar sobre ele...

Milo derreteu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tamanha luxúria. O vazio que sentia dentro dele havia desaparecido. Após 50 anos, sentia-se realmente vivo após todos esses anos!

O vampiro grego engoliu todo o membro de Camus, ouvindo um grito de puro prazer e sentiu-o agarrar com mais firmeza seus cabelos. Lambia e mordiscava o membro dele, sugava apenas a ponta e depois engolia tudo novamente, fazendo um rápido movimento de vai e vem com a cabeça, levando Camus a loucura.

" Aahhhh... Aaahhh... Milo...", Camus gemia e segurava com mais forças os fios azulados de Milo, lançando a cabeça para trás e mordendo o lábio inferior, enlouquecido com o que sentia. Ele não mais pensava, apenas sentia aquela boca quente em seu membro, que fazia ondas de prazer varrer todo o seu ser.

Milo sentia sua excitação aumentar cada vez mais... A cada gemido de Camus, sentia que poderia chegar ao clímax, mas não... Ainda não... Tinha outros planos! Aumentou a sucção que fazia no membro de Camus, sentindo o corpo deste ser assolado pelos primeiros espasmos de prazer e intensificou mais os movimentos.

" Aaaaaahhhh... Milo...", Camus chega ao orgasmo de forma arrebatadora, derramando seu sêmen na boca quente de Milo.

O vampiro ouve seu nome ser falado languidamente em meio à respiração entrecortada e sentiu uma felicidade indescritível atingir seu ser. Sentiu Camus escorregar pela parede e o segurou firmemente, trazendo-o para se sentar em seu colo, agora que sentou. A cabeça de Camus estava apoiada no ombro de Milo e este acariciava suas costas e os longos fios azul-petróleo, vendo a respiração do outro se normalizar aos poucos.

Os azuis de Camus se encontravam com as escuras e brilhantes safiras de Milo. Ele era lindo! Algo nele... Não pôde concluir seu pensamento, Milo o beijou, invadindo sua boca com uma língua quente e atrevida, explorando seu interior, acariciando sua língua e fazendo com que reagisse e correspondesse ao beijo.

A mão de Milo aperta com força a coxa de Camus e ele intensifica o beijo. Camus começa a perder o ar e a mão de Milo vai até o local onde tanto ansiava, acariciando o meio às pernas de Camus.

" O que pensa que...?", Camus o olha e estremece ao ver o olhar lânguido de Milo.

" Não quer?", Perguntou, acariciando o membro e os testículos dele.

" Hummm...", Camus gemeu, olhando para as safiras de Milo.

Voltou a beijar os lábios de Camus, mordicando os lábios daquele francês que o fazia perder a cabeça. Ele, um vampiro de mais de 150 anos... Olhou naqueles olhos azuis e então retirou o sobretudo que ganhou de um homem na festa, colocando-o no chão e deitando Camus em cima dele. Viu os longos fios azul-petróleo espalhados pelo piso... Tão lindo! Ficou a acariciar o tórax dele enquanto levou três dedos a boca, lambendo-o bem sensualmente.

A mão de Milo fazia leves carícias no abdômen de Camus, que abriu seus azuis e ficou a olhar para aquele grego que abriu gentilmente suas pernas e se colocando entre elas. Elevou as pernas de Camus, que o olhava de uma maneira sensual e ao mesmo tempo perdida. Debruçou-se sobre ele e o beijou, levando seus dedos ao meio das pernas dele e o penetrando com um dedo.

" Humm...", Camus gemeu e Milo começou a mover o dedo lentamente.

Milo olhava aquela face linda sentindo prazer. Abriu mais as pernas dele, acrescentando o segundo dedo e ouvindo um gemido mais longo. Camus levava a mão à boca e mordia levemente, deixando Milo mais louco ainda.

Camus não pensava em nada, apenas sentia aquele prazer e aqueles dedos movendo-se dentro dele, deixando-o mais louco. Não conseguia se controlar com aquele grego a lhe olhar daquela forma... Na verdade, não queria mais se controlar!

" Aahhh... Milo... Eu...", Perdia-se nas palavras.

" Quer mais Camus?", Perguntou sensualmente ao ouvido dele.

" Aahhh... Sim...", O prazer que sentia era grande. Milo o tocava de forma e lhe enviar choques elétricos pelo corpo.

" Humm... Meu lindo Príncipe...", Milo colocou o terceiro dedo e moveu os dedos com mais força e rapidez dentro dele.

" Aahhh... Aaaaahhhhh...", Camus gemia mais a cada investida dos dedos de Milo dentro dele.

Milo se deliciava com os gemidos e face de puro prazer de Camus. O corpo dele era apertado e quente... Estremecia só de se imaginar dentro dele. Retirou os dedos sob o olhar inquiridor de Camus e sorri. O vampiro se ajoelha e retira a calça de couro preta, mostrando que não usava nada por baixo e vê Camus mordendo os lábios.

Os lábios de Milo novamente buscam os de Camus e ele coloca uma das pernas do francês em seu ombro e começa a penetrá-lo lentamente, ouvindo um gemido de dor e prazer sair da boca de Camus. Investia lentamente.

" Humm...", Camus gemeu incomodado.

Milo entrava cada vez mais no corpo de Camus, segurando-o firmemente a cintura dele e adentrando cada vez mais. O francês respirava ofegante e então, Milo se via completamente dentro dele.

" Ah, Camus... Você até parece virgem...", Milo falou, ofegante, olhando-o.

" ...!", Camus nada disse a apenas virou o rosto, corado.

" Humm... Me deixa mais excitado assim!", Comentou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

" ... Aaahhhh...", Camus não pôde deixar de gemer quando o vampiro remexeu-se dentro dele, enviando ondas elétricas por todo o seu corpo.

" Isso Camus... Sua voz é tão linda! Me deixe ouvi-la...", Milo falava, segurando com força a cintura de Camus e saindo lentamente de dentro dele e entrando com mais rapidez.

" Aahh... Aahhhhh...", Camus gemia a cada investida que o grego fazia em seu interior. Os lábios carnudos e sensuais de Milo começaram a passear pelo pescoço de Camus.

O moreno movia-se com maestria no interior apertado e quente de Camus, o perfume da pele dele, a voz suave dele enquanto gemia... O calor daquele corpo... Os azuis de Milo se abrem e íris cor de safira vão se manchando, se tornando cada vez mais vermelhas... Uma loucura tomava conta dele... Um desejo entorpecedor e insano enchiam todo o seu ser.

" Camus...", A língua de Milo acariciava todo o pescoço do francês, sentindo abaixo de seus lábios as veias pulsando... O sangue... A vida...

" Hummm... Aahhhh...", Camus sentia um prazer insano em seu ser, sentindo Milo arranhando seu pescoço, mordiscando-o... O perfume dele, a presença dele o deixava louco...

Milo começou a entrar e sair cada vez mais rápido de dentro de Camus, insano... Não estava mais conseguindo se controlar! Entrava com cada vez mais força, ouvindo os gemidos de Camus serem cada vez mais rápido, aquele calor o enlouquecia...

" Camus... Aaahhh... Camus...", Sussurrou no ouvido do francês.

Fazia movimentos rápidos e circulares, deixando Camus mais louco de prazer a cada segundo, suas íris, agora completamente vermelhas se abrem. Aquele calor... Não iria mais resistir... Suas presas crescem e ele passa a língua nelas e então, não mais resistindo a seu instinto natural, Milo morde o pescoço de Camus.

" Aaahhhhhhhhhh...", Camus gritou ao sentir uma fisgada em seu pescoço.

Milo sentia o sangue quente e ao seu ver, doce de Camus adentrar sua garganta de forma delirante... O sabor dele era delicioso. Passou a investir com mais força no corpo quente e humano de Camus.

" Aahhhhh... Milo...", Camus falou em um tom mais alto, sentindo uma onda de dor e prazer passar por todas as fibras de seu corpo. As investidas em seu interior eram rápidas e fortes e a fricção causada em pelo abdômen de Milo em seu membro estava fazendo-o se arrepiar totalmente.

O gosto daquele sangue o enlouquecia, tinha que ter mais... Movia-se cada vez mais rápido, sentindo seu próprio corpo ser atingido por ondas e mais ondas de prazer. Segurava Camus com possessividade e sentiu que ele estava próximo ao clímax final! Retirou suas presas daquele pescoço delicioso e se ergueu um pouco.

" Vamos, Camus! Me mostre o seu prazer...", Milo falou roucamente, passando a masturbá-lo.

" Aahhhhhh...", Camus gritou, arqueando as costas e lançando a cabeça para trás.

Sentir-se ser atingido sucessivamente naquele ponto tão especial em seu interior e aquela mão quente o estimulando era demais... Não conseguia mais resistir, fechou sua mão no sobretudo de Milo e sem poder se conter, derramou seu sêmen na mão do vampiro, sentindo o calor em seu corpo se espalhar e os espasmos, muito mais forte que o anterior, invadi-lo de forma arrebatadora.

Ao sentir o corpo de Camus se fechar em espasmos cada fez mais fortes, não pôde resistir também, lançou sua cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido de prazer, fazendo seu cabelo balançar e cair sobre suas costas como se fossem cascata, respirando de forma entrecortada.

Os olhos de Milo se abrem e seus ainda vermelhos fitam a face de Camus. Seus olhos fechados, impedindo que o vampiro visse aquelas duas esferas azuis, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração ofegante... Viu Camus passar a língua nos lábios, molhando-os e Milo suspirou mais profundamente, suas presas ainda a mostra.

**OOO**

" Quando vocês vão resolver esse problema?", Pergunta um furioso Shura, extremamente preocupado com Camus.

" Calma, senhor! Já estamos resolvendo o problema.", Falou o gerente do hotel e ao ver o olhar fulminante lançado pelo espanhol, chegou a temer por sua vida.

" Vou processar o dono desse lugar por isso. Se algo acontecer com Camus...", Shura estreita o olhar, fazendo gerente do lugar gelar e suar frio.

Aldebaran supervisionava os técnicos e via o quanto eles eram incompetentes. Pediu licença ao técnico e começou a olhar o que havia de errado. Os técnicos o olhavam com deboche. O que um brutamontes daquele iria conseguir fazer? Alguém do tamanho dele deveria estar jogando basquete ou quem sabe futebol americano!

" Achei o problema!", Um largo sorriso se fez presente na face de Aldebaran.

" Como!", Os técnicos estavam bobos e receberam um olhar mortal do gerente.

" Quem quer que tentou sabotar o elevador, cometeu um erro!", Falou o brasileiro, já desfazendo o que havia de errado.

" Como assim?", Õ.o Perguntou Shura.

" A pessoa pretendia fazer o elevador cair ao anular à trava de segurança, mas ele cometeu um erro e o que fez, causou apenas a parada do elevador...", Aldebaran falou sério.

" Então era para o Camus...", Shura estava boquiaberto.

" Sim, era para ele estar morto.", Respondeu o brasileiro, se erguendo e indo com Shura em direção ao andar onde se encontrava o Presidente da Aquárius.

" Eu não acredito... Ainda...", Shura caminhava apressadamente até Camus.

" Tivemos sorte!", Aldebaran falou.

**OOO **

Dentro do elevador, Camus encontrava-se aparentemente adormecido. Estava em completo abandono nos braços do vampiro grego. O vampiro ficava a admirar aquela bela face. Seus sentidos apurados haviam captado movimento. Estavam vindo para tira-los dali!

Havia vestido Camus e dobrou seu sobretudo de forma a quem ali viesse, não visse as marcas da noite quente que tiveram! Sorriu maliciosamente, passando a língua pelos lábios e limpando uma gota de sangue que ainda se encontrava nos mesmos.

" Você é realmente delicioso!", Falou o vampiro, acariciando a face de Camus.

**OOO**

" Abre logo a porta!", Falou um Shura quase pulando nela e abrindo ele mesmo.

" Será que o Mestre Camus está bem?", Perguntou um aflito Hyoga.

" Calma, gente! Muita calma nessa hora!", Aldebaran disse, abrindo a porta.

Shura queria entrar logo lá! Ali devia estar muito quente e sabia que Camus odiava calor, além disso, ficar preso em um elevador durante tanto tempo devia ser claustrofóbico! A porta se abre e os olhos cor de jade vasculham o local a procura de quem tanto gosta.

" Camus...", Shura chama, vendo o corpo de Camus com...

Continua...

**OOO **

Olá, gente. Como estão todos?

Peço desculpas pela demora em publicar um novo capítulo. Ele estava até escrito todo no caderno, apesar de eu ter colocado mais coisas... Esse lemon não era para estar nesse capítulo, mas resolvi mudar... Espero ter agradado com ele!

Eu estava com um sério problema de olhar para a página em branco do Word e nenhuma palavra ser digitada e como eu também tive que fazer Zlem cap 08 e Vestígios da Lua cap 04 antes, afinal tinha quase três meses que eu não fazia nada para essas fics... Fiquei meio boba de ter ficado tanto tempo sem escrever novos capítulos dessas fics!

Bem, mas aqui está o capítulo!

Agradeço a todos os que leram e em especial aqueles que comentaram.

**Mey Lyen** e **Leona EBM**, Obrigada por me aturarem no MSN e me incentivarem tanto. Se não fossem vocês, eu não teria vindo tão longe! Só vocês pra agüentarem as minhas crises...

**Aika-Chan**, Obrigada pelo apoio pelo MSN. Tô com saudades sua.

**Kelen**, Obrigada pelo e-mail. Eu também ofereceria meu pescoço pro Milo!

**Ukio-Chan**, Graças a você, acabei tendo várias idéias! -

**Shinigami**, Valeu pelo e-mail e... Temos que terminar aquele jogo menina!

**Letícia**, Seu e-mail foi muito importante pra mim. Obrigada pelo coments sobre Ilusões também.

**Jéssica Baunwolle**, O cap 01 foi pequeno, espero que este a satisfaça mais.

**Dark-Dite**, Muito obrigada pelos e-mails enormes que me mandou. Tô adorando conversar com você!

**Lunah¸ **Que bom que está gostando das minhas fics. Espero que este capítulo lhe agrade.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram minha fic **Ilusões**. Os e-mails foram muito estimulantes pra mim. Estou com um sério problema de não conseguir abrir o meu e-mail, por isso não consegui pegar o nome das pessoas que comentaram essa fic. Assim que conseguir, os nomes de vocês estarão aqui!

Ofereço este capítulo a **Kuu-Chan**, pois foi graças a ela que a cena no elevador virou realidade. Muito obrigada, Kuu-Chan. Te adoro!

Mandem comentários, com eles, vocês me incentivaram muito!

Bem, eu prometo que tentarei passar o mais rápido possível o capítulo 03, que já escrevi no caderno, o mais rápido possível para o computador. Agora eu estou com mais tempo! -

Ah! Se você me mandou um e-mail comentando a fic e seu nome não está aqui, me avisem. Esses dias eu não estou conseguindo abrir o hotmail pra ver meus e-mails e não consegui pegar os nomes de todo mundo. Por isso me falem, pra eu colocar no próximo! Por favor, me desculpem!

25 de Janeiro de 2005.

22:51 PM.

**Comentário Especial **

Como visto, esta fic foi escrita há um bom tempo, mas só agora estou publicando essa fic no agradecer as pessoas que deixaram seu reviews no site.

Muito obrigada a **Shakinha, Litha-Chan, Athena Sagara **e** Ophiuchus no Shaina. **Fiquei muuuuuito feliz com cada um deles! -

Yume Vy


	3. Inconformado

**Feitos Pra Seduzir**

**Capítulo 03 – Inconformado.**

A temperatura estava fresca e aconchegante. O vento entrava pela janela, balançando a fina cortina e também os longos fios azul-petróleo que se espalhavam pela grande cama de casal. O jovem de vintes anos remexeu-se preguiçosamente e virou-se na cama, resmungando algo ininteligível.

Permanecia de olhos fechados, mas seus sentidos já estavam despertos. Ouvia o canto dos pássaros, sentia o calor dos raios de sol que adentravam o quarto, a brisa fria que tocava seu corpo seminu...

Não estava pensando em nada, apenas estava completamente relaxado nos lençóis gelo de sua cama de casal. Suspirou mais profundamente e então as imagens da noite anterior vieram em sua mente. O sorriso malicioso... O olhar lânguido... A voz sensual... Os toques excitantes...

" Ah, meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?", Camus levanta-se de sobressalto, sentando na cama e começando a lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu naquele elevador.

Lembrou-se dos lábios dele em sua nuca, das mãos percorrendo o seu corpo em carícias sensuais. Arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar do grego o masturbando... Sugando seu membro com avidez e de como ele agiu, enlaçando o pescoço de um desconhecido e correspondendo aos beijos com fervor, praticamente implorando para o outro continuar...

" Ai, que vergonha!", Camus estava assustado consigo mesmo, devido à maneira que agiu naquele elevador, se entregando sem reservas a um estranho.

"Aquele não era eu!", Pensou. Como pôde agir por puro instinto e impulso? Aquilo era ilógico. E ele nem conhecia o tal Milo.

Ficou olhando para frente, parado sem nada fazer. Não acreditando que agiu daquela forma e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Camus acorda do estado de choque, vendo sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ele vestia apenas um short de seda azul-gelo. Estava inconformado com o que fez e o que mais o irritava era que tinha sido tão... O Milo era tão... Sedutor... Conseguia deixá-lo tão...

" O que estou pensando!", Perguntou-se se recriminando por ter tais pensamentos, só então notando que estava claro demais, virando-se e olhando para o relógio.

13:43 PM.

" DROGA!", Camus gritou ao ver que era tão tarde. Como pôde dormir até àquela hora? E por que ninguém o acordou?

Foi direto para a suíte tomar um banho rápido. Ligou o chuveiro e começou a se lavar, passando a mão pelo corpo rapidamente, tentando afastar da mente as imagens daquele grego chamado Milo. Terminou o banho e voltou ao quarto, enxugando-se apressadamente. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo um leve incômodo e foi até o espelho, vendo o local um pouco vermelho.

"Por que está um pouco dolorido?", Perguntou-se em pensamento, lembrando-se que Milo ficou por um bom tempo mordiscando seu pescoço.

" Maldito!", Ele diz irritado. Pra sua sorte não estava tão vermelho assim. Só faltava ele ficar com a marca de um chupão no pescoço.

Trançou os cabelos, trocando de roupa rapidamente, vestindo uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e um blazer também preto, indo apressado para a sala. Nem ia tomar café. Precisava chegar a Aquárius o mais rápido possível.

**OOO **

Atravessou a sala rapidamente, pois estava por demais atrasado. Amaldiçoou-se por ter dormido tanto e não entendia o motivo de ninguém tê-lo chamado. Quando voltasse esclareceria todas as dúvidas que tinha com Minu e Aldebaran.

"Droga! Onde ele está?", Perguntou-se olhando de um lado para o outro.

" Deve estar na cozinha.", ¬¬ Falou irritado. Aldebaran era um cara que realmente comia, mas... Com um tamanho daqueles, ele precisava mesmo comer muito.

" Boa tarde, mestre Camus!", O francês é tirado de seu devaneio ao ouvir a voz radiante de Hyoga o cumprimentando.

" Hyoga! O que faz aqui?", Perguntou, vendo que o loiro estava todo molhado e só vestia uma sunga azul marinho.

" Ué! Esqueceu que eu estou passando as férias aqui?", Falou sorridente, coçando a cabeça e olhando Camus desconfiado. Será que seu mestre esqueceu que ele iria passar as férias ali?

Camus passou a mão pelos cabelos, amaldiçoando-se por esquecer de tal coisa. Nunca foi distraído assim... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Sabia que estava trabalhando demais, mas gostava do que fazia e... Mesmo com Shura implicando, Camus se sentia bem dessa forma, mas agora...

" Pelo visto você dormiu muito bem!", Hyoga disse, analisando o francês por completo, sua feição séria.

" É...", Camus respondeu aéreo, notando que realmente havia dormido muito bem. Havia semanas que não conseguia dormir, tendo recorrido a remédios, mas mesmo estes não estavam ajudando suas noites, por isso deixou de tomá-los há três dias.

"Ei!", Õ.o Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele estava em uma festa e depois... Ficou com aquele homem no elevador e... Não se lembrava muito bem o que aconteceu depois...

" Como eu cheguei aqui?", Perguntou a Hyoga, estranhando o fato de não se lembrar.

" Ah... Bem...", Desviou o olhar enrolando para responder.

" Responda. Quero saber com detalhes!", Falou sério, esperando o loiro falar.

" Bom, foi assim...", Suspirou, lembrando-se do ocorrido.

**OOO**

A porta do elevador se abre e Aldebaran ergue uma sobrancelha. Piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando acreditar no que via. Depois de alguns minutos com aquele armário parado na porta, um desesperado Shura consegue passagem finalmente.

" Camus, você está bem?", Perguntou esbaforido e então seus olhos cor de jade se arregalam e ele fica boquiaberto.

O jovem de cabelos azuis repicados leva o dedo indicador a boca em sinal de silêncio. Estava sentado no chão com Camus em seu colo. A cabeça do francês estava apoiada em seu peito... Camus dormia profundamente e sua feição parecia a de um anjo.

" O que foi que...?", Shura nem conseguia falar direito, pois estava chocado. Os primeiros botões da camisa de Camus estavam abertos e seu blazer estava no chão. Tinha algo errado ali. Não sabia o que era, mas descobriria.

" Ele passou mal, mas agora está melhor e dormiu.", Milo falou em tom baixo, temendo acordar o francês.

" ...!", Shura estreitou os olhos, não acreditando em nada do que o rapaz disse. Desde quando Camus dormiria desse jeito no colo de um desconhecido? Nunca!

O espanhol entrou no elevador e foi até Camus para acordá-lo para irem embora e também verificar se ele estava mesmo bem. Que garantia tinha de que o rapaz não fez nada a Camus? Aquela carinha de santo do pau oco não o convencia. Tinha quase certeza de que aquele rapaz tinha feito algo contra Camus.

" Camus?", Chamou, recebendo na mesma hora um olhar assassino de Milo.

" Não ouse acordá-lo.", Falou ameaçadoramente, apesar do tom baixo. Estava se controlando pelo fato de não desejar acordar o lindo jovem que dormia em seus braços.

" ...!", Shura ficou no mesmo lugar, encarando-o. Quem aquele moleque pensava que era pra falar assim com ele? Aliás... Quem era aquele cara?

" Como quer que o levemos embora?", Um frio Hyoga pergunta irritado. Lembrou-se de ver aquele cara rondando o seu mestre e não gostou nada disso. Na verdade, não gostou de Milo.

" Vou carregá-lo!", u.u Respondeu simplesmente.

" Como ousa...?", Hyoga falou em um tom ligeiramente mais alto, devido à indignação ao ouvir as palavras de Milo, mas calou-se ao receber um olhar mortal do rapaz mais velho.

Milo estava por demais irritado e tinha que usar de todo o seu autocontrole, que era pouco, para manter-se aparentemente calmo. Sentia ímpios de se levantar e estraçalhar todos ali, pelo simples fato de que queriam acordar Camus. Ele dormia tão tranqüilamente! Pra quê acordá-lo?

" Parem todos!", Falou um Aldebaran calmamente em voz baixa, porém autoritária, conseguindo a atenção de todos.

Shura ia se pronuncia, mas um movimento de Aldebaran o manteve calado.

" Qual o seu nome?", Perguntou, olhando para o moreno.

" Milo.", Respondeu.

Aldebaran notou a forma possessiva com a qual o moreno segurava Camus e sabia que isso não passaria despercebido por Shura e Hyoga, que eram as pessoas mais ligadas ao presidente da Aquárius. Com certeza haveria problemas depois.

"Acho melhor investigar sobre ele Milo.", Hyoga pensou, irritado ao ver como o moreno segurava Camus.

"Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!", Pensava Shura. Nem ele que era amigo de Camus há mais tempo conseguiu ficar assim com o francês, por este ser muito reservado e agora Milo o tinha nos braços, dormindo como um anjinho... Tão lindo! Sentia-se tão injustiçado.

" Poderia me ajudar a levá-lo para casa?", Aldebaran perguntou e já ia ouvir protestos do loiro e do espanhol, mas pediu que eles se contivessem com um gesto.

Milo sorriu de canto. Gostou de Aldebaran... Ele era legal! Olhou para Camus, que continuava adormecido em seus braços e o segurou com firmeza, erguendo-se com facilidade, para espanto de todos. Olhou para Aldebaran, que fez sinal para que o seguisse. Hyoga e Shura o olhavam irritados, mas Milo parecia não se importar.

Shura suspirou e começou uma discussão calorosa com o gerente do hotel. Por causa dele e sua segurança incompetente, Camus quase morreu e ele não ia deixar aquilo barato! O gerente nem sabia que naquele momento que já estava despedido.

Milo caminhava calmamente com Camus no colo, sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem depois de provar aquele doce corpo e o suave sangue do francês. Passando por Hyoga e lançando-lhe um olhar de vitória e superioridade, falando labialmente ao loiro:

_"Ele é meu!"_

Hyoga abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram. Como aquele cretino ousava falar aquilo? Será que ele conseguiu algo de Camus? Será que eles se beijaram? Aquelas palavras ficavam se repetindo em sua mente e só então notou que Aldebaran e Milo não estavam mais no local, correndo para alcançá-los.

Chegaram a limusine e Aldebaran se vira para Milo, fitando-o com curiosidade. O rapaz agia com tanta delicadeza em relação a Camus. Segurava-o como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo... Não! A coisa mais preciosa do universo.

" Pode colocá-lo no banco de trás. Daqui pra frente eu cuido dele.", Disse calmo.

" Acho melhor eu ir junto.", Milo disse, olhando para Camus. A feição dele era tão linda!

" Não há necessidades disso.", Hyoga disse ao chegar ao local.

" Ele pode cair se não tiver alguém para segurá-lo...", Falava ainda olhando a face de Camus.

" Mas se for isso eu posso...", Hyoga é interrompido por Milo.

" ... E tenho certeza que você vai acabar acordando-o.", Falou, olhando-o dos pés a cabeça, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

" O quê!", Aquele moreno estava mesmo querendo deixá-lo irritado. Como podia insinuar que ele era tão desleixado assim? E por que ele segurava Camus desse jeito?

" Eu disse a mais pura e simples verdade.", Falava em deboche, vendo como deixava o loiro furioso e adorava isso.

" O que você quer com o Camus?", Perguntou furioso. Sua vontade era de quebrar a cara daquele homem debochado.

" Eu quero ele.", Respondeu calmamente, olhando nos azuis claro de Hyoga.

" Como?", O.O Hyoga não acreditava naquelas palavras. Como Milo podia dizer isso? Há muito sua face impassível tinha dado lugar a um de incredulidade.

" Eu escolhi o Camus e você nem ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.", Respondeu, caminhando com Camus até Aldebaran, que estava arrumando a limusine.

Hyoga o olhou espantado. A face de Milo ao dizer tais palavras de era convicção completa. Não havia a menor dúvida, como se apenas ele decidisse isso e não Camus. A cada segundo convencia-se de que algo aconteceu naquele elevador e isso tinha a ver com o sono mais que pesado de Camus. O loiro sabia que o francês estava sofrendo de insônia e...

"O que ele fez com o Camus?", Pergunta-se, seguindo-o com o olhar.

" É Aldebaran o seu nome, não?", Milo ignorou a presença de Hyoga, voltando sua atenção ao brasileiro.

" Sim!", Respondeu simpático.

" Há algum problema se eu acompanhá-lo?", Perguntou prestativo.

Não queria que Camus acordasse, pois ele precisava muito descansar, para repor as forças perdidas naquela noite e... Estava tão bom manter o contato com aquele corpo quente! Não queria soltá-lo de forma alguma.

" Não. Agradeço pela gentileza!", Falou calmo.

Milo sorriu e entrou cautelosamente com Camus dentro da limusine, sem soltá-lo ou acordá-lo. Ajeitou-se na poltrona e aconchegou Camus em seu colo, que se remexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo. Aldebaran fechou a porta e Milo aproveitou para acariciar a face daquele que tanto o fascinou.

" Por que deixou ele ir junto?", Hyoga pergunta friamente. Estava furioso apesar de não demonstrar. Como Aldebaran pôde fazer aquilo?

" Se ele quer ajudar, eu não vejo problemas.", Respondeu, caminhando até o lado do motorista.

" Mas...", Antes de começar a fazer um discurso anti Milo, foi interrompido.

" É melhor você ir no outro carro. Não quero que o chefinho acorde devido a uma discussão entre você e o Milo.", Respondeu meio impaciente.

Sabia que Hyoga gostava muito de Camus e que o lógico seria deixá-lo ir com o francês e não Milo, mas... Não sabia explicar. Gostou de ver Milo com Camus, eles pareciam... Maravilhosos juntos. Não entendia porque achava isso e nem por que raios também se sentia bem ao lado do moreno, então simplesmente deixou os dois juntos.

O loiro ouviu a forma autoritária com que Aldebaran falou com e sabia que não adiantaria nada protestar. Suspirou dando-se por vencido... Por enquanto. Não ia deixar Milo ficar com Camus. Seu mestre merecia alguém melhor.

Aldebaran dirigiu em silêncio o tempo todo, olhando às vezes através do retrovisor vendo Milo e Camus, observando o carinho com o qual o moreno acariciava seu chefe. Achou aquele sono profundo de Camus muito suspeito e quando este acordasse, com certeza faria um exame de sangue nele. Talvez no exame aparecesse alguma substância estranha, algo que pudesse dopá-lo daquela forma.

Voltou seu olhar para frente, prestando atenção na direção. Em poucos minutos eles chegaram em casa. Aldebaran desceu do carro e abriu a porta. Milo saiu com Camus em seus braços e acompanhou o alto segurança, levando-o diretamente ao seu quarto.

Achou o ambiente muito agradável e deitou delicadamente o francês na cama, acariciando a face macia dele pela última vez, admirando toda aquela beleza. Minu entrou no quarto e Milo se afastou.

" Obrigada por ajudar o senhor Camus.", - Ela disse sorridente.

" Não fiz nada demais.", Respondeu em um sorriso.

A jovem suspirou e Milo sorriu mais, passando a mão pelos cabelos e começando a sair do quarto. Parou na porta e olhou sobre os ombros para o adormecido Camus. Sua vontade era ficar ali junto com ele naquela cama.

"Em breve eu vou voltar.", Disse em pensamento, retirando-se do quarto.

Novamente passou por Hyoga, sorrindo para o loiro, que o olhou furioso. Saiu da casa e quando não havia mais ninguém que estivesse vendo sua pessoa, ele salta, desaparecendo na escuridão.

**OOO **

Hyoga estava de braços cruzados, olhando Camus, como se esperasse alguma explicação para o ocorrido na noite anterior, enquanto o francês tentava processar o que foi lhe dito.

" Eu dormi!", Perguntou a si mesmo. Não se lembrava de ter dormido. Recordava-se apenas dos beijos e carícias do moreno e de como eles... Ficou vermelho, virando-se contra Hyoga para esconder seu rubor.

Como pôde dormir? Ficou a total mercê de Milo. Bem... Como se não estivesse antes de dormir! Balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação. Sentou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Estava inconformado com as próprias atitudes e a coisa que mais o deixava irritado era ficar confuso.

"Pareço um adolescente.", Censurou-se mentalmente.

" Você está bem, Camus?", Hyoga pergunta preocupado.

" Sim...", Seus pensamentos ainda estavam longe.

" Tem certeza que aquele rapaz não fez nada com você lá dentro?", Nunca tinha visto seu mestre assim. Ele parecia tão confuso e angustiado.

" Não aconteceu nada.", Levantou-se rapidamente. Se Hyoga soubesse o que aconteceu naquele elevador. Se soubesse como Milo o fez gemer como um louco...

Voltou a ficar vermelho ao se lembrar novamente do ocorrido. Aquelas lembranças não lhe saíam da mente. Não conseguia deixar de lembrar de cada coisa que Milo fez com ele, do prazer que lhe deu e... Por que ele permitiu tudo aquilo? Sempre foi tão criterioso ao escolher suas namoradas e simplesmente... TRANSOU com um rapaz.

" Oh! Senhor Camus, já de pé!", Aldebaran entrou na sala contente. Havia recebido ótimas notícias de casa e uma delas era que logo logo teria um sobrinho.

" Aldebaran, eu estava te procurando. Eu estou atrasado e preciso ir a Aquárius.", Falou rapidamente.

Lembrou-se que esta seria a primeira vez que chegaria atrasado a Empresa e aquilo era inadmissível. Imagina... Ele! O presidente das Empresas Aquárius deixando de cumprir seus deveres porque não acordou. Seu sangue perfeccionista fluía irritado em suas veias.

" Não será necessário, senhor Camus!", Aldebaran ainda estava só sorrisos.

" Como não?", Camus estreitou os olhos azuis.

" O senhor Shura cancelou todos os seus compromissos de hoje!", Respondeu na boa, dando um largo sorriso. Só faltava fazer um 'v' de vitória com os dedos.

O mundo de Camus desabou. Nunca em sua existência ele deixou de comparecer em um compromisso e agora, todos que estavam marcados para aquele dia foram cancelados. Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Como Shura pôde fazer isso com ele? Camus não estava acreditando.

" Qual foi à desculpa que ele deu?", Se obrigou a perguntar, mesmo temendo a resposta que Aldebaran daria.

" Disse que estava cansado.", Falou sem notar o perigo que corria. Hyoga a muito tinha saído da sala.

" O QUÊ?", Não estava acreditando. Shura disse que ele, Camus, não foi aos compromissos porque... Porque... Porque estava cansado? CANSADO!

" Eu vou matar aquele espanhol!", Camus falou irritado, saindo em disparada para a garagem. Iria quebrar a cara daquele espanhol. Não! O demitiria por tal afronta.

Caminhava em passos largos, perdido em sua fúria, xingando mentalmente seu 'adorável' vive-presidente. Como Shura pôde fazer isso com ele? Como? Continuava a caminhar irritado, quando escuta a doce voz de Minu a chamá-lo repetidamente.

" Sim, Minu. Qual o problema?", Pergunta, tendo que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não xingá-la e continuar seu caminho, mas não podia agira assim com ela, pois a garota não tinha culpa da incompetência dos outros.

" Chegou essa caixa para o senhor.", Ela diz, mostrando a mesma.

" Depois eu vejo.", u.u Disse, já começando a caminhar em direção ao porche gelo.

" Tem certeza? É do senhor Milo!", Ela fala um pouco mais alto, já que Camus estava mais longe dela.

Camus parou ao ouvir aquele nome ser pronunciado, virou-se e olhou para Minu, vendo o pacote que ela carregava e a fita nos olhos, vendo aqueles azuis brilhantes que estavam sobre sua pessoa. Caminhou calmamente até a garota e pegou o pacote das mãos dela, se afastando.

Foi andando até um dos bancos do grande jardim de sua casa e se sentou. Ficou olhando para o pacote por longos minutos. O que será que aquele desconhecido poderia mandar para ele? Ficou olhando e então decidiu abriu o pacote.

Camus viu que dentro da caixa se encontrava um quartzo translúcido que tinha a forma de um cristal de gelo... Era extremamente lindo. Refletia em suas facetas a luz do sol e o francês ficou olhando aquele lindo jogo de luz por muito tempo. Não mais se lembrava que estava com raiva de Shura ou que tinha que ir a empresa, nem notava que Minu continuava a olhá-lo curiosamente.

Viu um cartão no fundo da caixa na cor dourada e que era fechado por um selo com forma de escorpião de tom vermelho-sangue. Ficou olhando o cartão por um longo tempo, sentindo o perfume almiscarado que este exalava, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos... Tinha o mesmo perfume dele, de Milo. Abriu o cartão, vendo o que o moreno escreveu.

_Meu Príncipe do gelo,_

_Espero que tenha dormido muito bem!_

_Apesar de não ter sido em um local adequado..._

_Adorei ter você em meus braços!_

_Anseio encontrá-lo novamente,_

_Por isso em breve irei até ti._

_Milo._

"Cretino!", Camus não conseguia acreditar na audácia de Milo em chamá-lo de 'meu príncipe do gelo', como se ele pertencesse a alguém! Como o grego fazia isso?

" Como eu pude agir daquela maneira?", Se perguntou em tom baixo, sentindo uma vontade louca de mandar aquele quartzo longe. Mas... Aquele quartzo em formato de cristal de gelo era tão lindo! E ele gostava tanto de gelo e neve... Como será que o outro descobriu?

" Está tudo bem, senhor Camus?", Perguntou Minu, preocupada com seu chefe. Ele estava muito estranho aquela manhã.

" Ah! Sim... Estou bem.", Camus se aproxima de Minu e lhe entrega a caixa com o belo quartzo. Ela pega a caixa branca com adornos rubros e negros, ficando a olhar para ele, que faz sinal para a jovem ir.

" Deixe no meu quarto.", Disse, guardando o cartão.

" Sim, senhor.", Falou a jovem de olhos e cabelos azuis, indo em direção a mansão.

Aldebaran se aproximou de Camus, que fez sinal para ele o acompanhar até a Aquárius. Mesmo que Shura tenha desmarcado todos os seus compromissos do dia, ainda podia rever alguns contratos entre outras coisas.

Hyoga olhava Camus partir. Havia visto ele ler o cartão e ficar admirando o belo cristal. Tinha ouvido a jovem falar de quem era... Minu tinha falado muito bem... Era de Milo, aquele moreno maldito.

**OOO **

Em uma estação de trem subterrânea, um homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos esverdeados deixa o vagão de primeira classe. Vestia uma calça social branca e um sobretudo azul-marinho. O zíper era vermelho, assim como a gola e os pulsos.

As pessoas que passavam não conseguiam desviar o olhar daquela bela criatura de 1,88 de altura e olhos esverdeados melancólicos e misteriosos. A pele dele era clara e sua presença chamativa e provocante. Seu olhar instigava o desejo em todos ao redor.

Ele passou a caminhar lentamente, estava exausto e precisava se alimentar, mas o sol estava forte demais para poder sair e não ia arriscar atacar alguém ali. Foi até o local onde ficavam os táxis e escolheu um com vidros negros. Entrou e colocou seus óculos.

" Hotel Sanctuary, por favor.", Disse.

" Veio visitar a cidade?", Perguntou o motorista, tentando ser gentil.

" Sim!", Sua voz era rouca e sedutora, fazendo o motorista se arrepiar.

" Quer que eu abra a janela, senhor...?", Inquiriu o nome do sensual passageiro.

" Saga. Não precisa abrir, está bom assim!", Falou, abrindo um pouco o zíper do sobretudo. Estava quente, mas o ar condicionado estava fazendo um bom trabalho em refrescar o local.

" Hum... Eu sou Asterion.", Disse, observando-o pelo retrovisor.

Saga fechou os olhos por um minuto, respirando profundamente.

" Você está bem?", Asterion pergunta, notando a palidez do belo homem.

" Apenas um pouco cansado.", Disse, ainda de olhos fechados.

Na verdade, não havia se alimentado direito nas últimas semanas. Não teve tempo pra isso! Estava ocupado demais lutando contra outro vampiro e agora estava fraco pela falta de sangue e descanso. Passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os. Estava sentindo muita sede.

Os belos olhos verdes se abrem. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e então viu o motorista de cabelos azuis bem mais escuros e curtos que o seu bem próximo. Os olhos escuros eram de uma cor que não conseguia definir no momento. O que ele fazia ali? Quando foi que estacionou o táxi?

" O que está...?", Saga olhou confuso para Asterion.

Eles estavam parados em um local que Saga não fazia a mínima idéia de onde era e agora o motorista simplesmente tinha estacionado e se encontrava a seu lado, fazendo uma suave carícia em seu rosto e olhando-o de modo muito suspeito.

" Você não me parece nada bem, Saga!", Falou, abaixando mais o zíper do sobretudo, vendo que Saga não vestia nenhuma blusa por baixo.

" ...!", Piscou os olhos. Sua fome o deixara sem ação.

Asterion não tinha a mínima idéia de por quê fazia isso. Nunca se interessou por homens, mas ao ver Saga não conseguiu resistir. Sentiu-se completamente atraído por aquele ar de mistério e desejo presente na face de seu lindo passageiro.

A respiração de Saga estava levemente alterada devido à fome. Sentir o calor de outra pessoa tão próximo a si estava fazendo com que perdesse o controle e o que menos queria no momento era atacá-lo, pois estava de dia e ter um cadáver ao seu lado dentro de um táxi não seria nada inteligente.

" Você é irresistível!", Asterion falou e atacou os lábios de Saga com violência.

A mão do rapaz mais jovem encontrava-se na nuca de Saga, mantendo-o no lugar. Se estivesse em sua melhor forma, aquela criatura humana jamais tocaria nele, nem mesmo em um único fico de seu cabelo.

"Talvez eu possa...", Saga pensou e relaxou, deixando o outro fazer o que queria.

O beijo de Asterion era selvagem e violento, arrancando um pouco de sangue daqueles lábios tentadores e se colocando a limpá-los logo em seguida, chupando-os. Abriu os olhos sem deixar de beijá-lo, ficando mais excitado ao notar a feição de divertimento de seu passageiro. Encerrou o beijo e viu um sorriso enigmático desenhado nos lábios de Saga.

" Eu quero você!", Falou autoritário e necessitado. Nem sabia de onde vinha esse desejo, mas o satisfaria no corpo de Saga.

" E quem disse que eu quero?", Saga respondeu e Asterion parou, olhando-o.

Os olhos escuros dele se espantaram ao se encontrar com os agora vermelhos de Saga. Asterion não se moveu por um longo tempo, impressionado e fascinado com aqueles dois rubis que eram os olhos de Saga, para só então erguer a mão para tocá-lo.

" Quieto!", A voz séria e autoritária de Saga se fez ouvir e Asterion parou a mão a centímetros de tocar os fios azuis.

Saga sabia que não seria prudente matá-lo, embora se sentisse tentado a fazê-lo, por este tê-lo afrontado daquela maneira. Mas ele poderia ser mais útil de outra forma. As íris vermelhas de Saga miraram o pescoço do motorista, famintas.

Levou a mão esquerda à nuca de Asterion, tocando de leve a pele, ouvindo um gemido do rapaz mais novo. Aproximou-se e lambeu o pescoço do moreno, cravando suas presas e ouvido um gemido de dor e prazer ser emitido pelo rapaz. Começou a sorver o líquido vital, saciando parte de sua fome.

" Aahhhhh...", Asterion gritou mais alto, enquanto sentia-se zonzo e entorpecido.

Saga pára de sugar o sangue do rapaz, lambendo o local e fechando a ferida. Não estava alimentado de forma satisfatória, na verdade aquilo serviria apenas para mantê-lo razoavelmente bem por algumas horas, mas suficiente até a noite cair.

Asterion ainda estava tonto e entorpecido no banco ao lado de Saga, que o olhava com seus agora olhos verdes. Seu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado. Havia sentindo um prazer indefinido, mas delicioso e queria continuar.

" Levante-se e me leve a meu destino.", Saga ordenou.

O jovem ergueu a cabeça e por mais que desejasse agarrá-lo, não conseguia deixar de obedecer àquela ordem. Moveu-se, voltando para o banco do motorista, ainda sentindo sua ereção dolorida. Ignorou-a e se pôs a dirigir como ordenado.

Saga limpou os lábios e a pequena ferida causada pelo beijo de Asterion se fechou. Para aquele rapaz nada mais restava a não ser obedecê-lo, uma vez que tinha provado de seu sangue, mesmo que pouco.

"Uma vez que se prove o sangue de um vampiro, sem ser transformado, a pessoa se torna completamente leal ao mesmo... Torna-se seu servo ou como diria meu irmão, se torna... Seu escravo!", Saga pensou.

Poucos vampiros sabiam disso. Apenas os mais antigos e sábios sabiam dessa faceta de seus poderes. Saga nunca foi um vampiro sanguinário e sempre preferiu usar sua inteligência e criatividade para conseguir seu alimento. Usar essa técnica era uma de suas táticas.

Asterion chegou ao hotel que Saga se hospedaria. Este desceu, pagando a corrida e despedindo-se do rapaz. A partir daquele momento os dois estavam ligeiramente ligados e Saga poderia se utilizar disso no futuro.

Pegou as chaves do quarto e subiu. Adentrou em seus aposentos e jogou-se na cama. Estava muito cansado e acaba adormecendo rapidamente. Quando acordasse, estaria com muita fome e pensaria em um jeito de se alimentar e se recuperar.

**OOO **

Com passos largos e decididos, um rapaz com cara de poucos amigos caminha pelo longo corredor. Entrou na sala de recepção e a secretária gelou na mesma hora. Em frente a ela, estava um homem com roupa impecável, longos cabelos azul-petróleo brilhantes e sedosos e olhos azuis tão frios que pareciam ter o dom de congelar todos ali.

" Se... Senhor Camus!", Perguntou com o coração disparado e tendo certeza que poderia ter uma taquicardia a qualquer momento.

" O Shura está sozinho?", Perguntou com a voz cortantemente fria.

A secretária não estava em condições de responder. Temia gaguejar e sabia que o presidente da Aquárius simplesmente odiava isso. Acabou respondendo fazendo um 'sim' com a cabeça, esperando que ele não fizesse mais perguntas.

Camus nada mais esperou e caminhou em direção a sala do vice-presidente. Tinha muito o que falar com Shura e foi só ele sumir no corredor que a secretária rapidamente ligou para seu chefe.

" Senhor Shura, prepare-se!", Falou afobada.

" O que foi?", Não entendia a afobação da mulher.

" O senhor Camus está indo a sua sala.", Ela despejou.

" Ah, meu Deus!", Shura disse, desligando.

Dentro da sala, Shura se levantou rapidamente e foi até o filtro, pegando um copo de água e tomando alguns goles. Respirou profundamente, preparando-se psicologicamente para seu confronto inevitável com Camus e a seção cospe fogo, ou melhor... Farpas de gelo.

" Calma, Shura! Você é capaz de lidar com ele!", Disse para si mesmo, ouvindo a porta se abrir em um rompante, quase engasgando com a água. Ele se vira rapidamente, vendo o olhar fulminante de Camus.

" Boa tarde, Camus! Descansou bastante?", ° Perguntou com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios, não sabendo se sua vida corria mesmo perigo.

" Como ousa desmarcar os meus compromissos?", Foi direto ao assunto.

" Você estava cansado ontem e... E o rapaz que estava com você no elevador disse que você tinha passado mal...", óò Tentava se justificar.

" E você acredita no que um maluco estranho fala!", A impaciência de Camus estava no limite.

" Então por que você não acordava? Parecia mais que estava desmaiado!", Falou, andando de um lado para o outro, lembrando-se de como aquele rapaz moreno abraçava possessivamente o francês. Ao se lembrar da cena, começou a ficar irritado.

Camus se virou imediatamente para a janela. Por quê? Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar. Por que, em nome de tudo o que é sagrado, eles tinham que tocar no incidente do elevador? Por que tinham que fazê-lo se lembrar de sua conduta e de como se entregou totalmente a Milo?

"Isso está virando perseguição.", ¬¬ Amaldiçoou-se pela milésima vez.

" Como você não acordava, achei melhor cancelar seus compromissos de hoje e passá-los para semana que vem.", Shura disse.

O homem de 1,86 de altura, saiu detrás da mesa e foi até Camus. Ele parecia tão abatido! Será que ainda não estava se sentindo bem? Queria dizer para ele voltar para casa e descansar, mas sabia que se falasse isso, aquela empresa ia abaixo, devido à indignação de Camus.

" Estou muito preocupado com você.", Falou sério.

" ...!", Camus olhou dentro daqueles olhos cor de jade, vendo a sinceridade dentro deles. Mas não achava que essa preocupação fosse necessária.

Camus abaixou a cabeça e virou-se, voltando seu olhar para a bela vista que tinha daquela sala. Shura estava todo preocupado apenas porque ele dormiu demais? Só por ter uma noite muito bem dormida?

Ao pensar nisso, algo lhe veio a mente. Sempre teve sono muito leve e sofria de insônia, no entanto, depois de passar a noite com Milo, caiu em um sono profundo, o que era por demais estranho.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", Perguntou-se.

" Está tudo bem?", Shura perguntou ao ver a face pensativa de Camus.

" Sim!", Respondeu, ainda com o olhar distante.

Era muito estranho o modo como agiu. Nunca foi de fazer o que fez e no entanto, fez sexo com um total desconhecido... Foi apenas olhar para ele e sentir aqueles toques tão enlouquecedores que simplesmente não resistiu! E na verdade... Ansiava por vê-lo de novo.

"O que eu estou pensando?", Censurou-se. Onde já se viu ter tal pensamento? Suspirou profundamente, totalmente desolado, escorando a cabeça na janela.

Shura ficou olhando o desolado Camus. Nunca o viu dessa maneira, tão confuso... Poderia dizer que o francês estivesse até mesmo decepcionado, arrasado, mas não sabia definir com o quê. A Aquárius ia maravilhosamente bem, então o que poderia ser?

" Camus, tem dois anos que você trabalha sem descanso. Você não sai... E isso estressa muito! Sei que gosta de trabalhar, mas... Isso está acabando com a sua saúde.", Disse calmo, vendo Camus de olhos fechados.

" Ah, Shura! Eu não suporto baladas.", Disse, suspirando.

" E que tal um esporte?", Shura sorriu.

" Como?", õ.o O olhou fixamente.

" Hoje terá uma demonstração de esgrima. Vamos comigo!", Convidou. Quem sabe dessa forma Camus não se distraía um pouco e ficava menos angustiado? Além do mais, seria mais uma oportunidade de ficar mais tempo perto do francês.

" Mas... Eu tenho que revisar uns contratos que serão assinados semana que vem.", Camus disse. Era algo muito importante! Não podia deixar de revisá-los.

" Camus! Você é mais novo do que eu e não vou aceitar um 'não' como resposta! Você vai e pronto!", Shura disse, perdendo a paciência.

Antes que o francês pudesse começar a argumentar, Shura o pegou pela mão e começou a caminhar. Camus começou a xingá-lo, mas parou quando chegaram ao corredor, pois não gostava de escândalos e pelo olhar de Shura soube que se rejeitasse esse convite, ia passar a maior vergonha de sua vida.

"Droga!", Acompanhou o espanhol com a cara amarrada do mundo.

Aldebaran perguntou aonde eles iriam, mas Shura o dispensou, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que eles iriam apenas em uma demonstração de esgrima. Camus entrou no carro em silêncio, ainda de cara fechada, totalmente contrariado.

" Não vamos demorar a chegar!", Shura dirigia alegremente, enquanto escutava uma música agitada e barulhenta na opinião do francês.

**OOO **

Caminhava silenciosamente pelas ruas. Não sabia para onde ir... Tudo era solidão e tédio. Fechou os olhos azuis. Detestava aquela sensação. Queria se libertar... Não queria sentir-se mais sozinho, porém não tinha com quem ficar.

"Hum... Camus...", Lembrou-se do belo francês, ao qual tomara com paixão dentro de um elevador. Aquilo foi uma loucura... Uma deliciosa loucura. Sentiu-se completamente atraído por ele. Não! Era mais do que isso...

_Isso é um segredo, mas apaixonei-me por um humano!_

_Agora estou a imaginar se a ele, um beijo das trevas devo dar._

_Com medo de lhe transformar num mostro estou a ficar..._

_O medo... Sempre vem me perturbar._

As horas já estavam avançadas. Suas pernas foram levando-o até onde o jovem estava. Conseguia sentir ao longe o seu perfume. O gosto do sangue dele não saía de seus lábios. Talvez pudesse transformá-lo... Tê-lo sempre a seu lado.

"Será?", Perguntava-se.

Começou a caminhar mais apressadamente. Queria chegar logo até ele. Parou, fazendo suas longas asas negras surgirem. Queria vê-lo agora! Nesse exato momento. Sabia exatamente onde Camus estava e não ia perder mais tempo.

_Pode parecer que não tenho medo..._

_Mas não tem um dia que consigo descansar em paz no meu caixão._

_Todo ruído é captado por meus ouvidos.._

_Todas as imagens são pegas pelos meus olhos..._

Milo voou pelo céu negro. Seus pensamentos centrados apenas em uma pessoa... Um belo rapaz de longos cabelos azul-petróleo que arrebatou seu coração sem ele nem ao menos perceber. O queria... O desejava... Precisava daquele jovem novamente.

" Meu Camus!", Millo diz, vendo a mansão de Camus.

Ele pousa delicadamente na varanda do quarto do francês. Olhando dentro do quarto e vê sua vítima e perdição. Tinha medo de ser novamente abandonado, mas... Não queria ficar mais sozinhos! As noites estavam sendo frias demais. Queria ser aquecido por alguém... Alguém especial.

" Meu Príncipe do Gelo...", Diz com uma voz rouca, recolhendo silenciosamente as longas asas negras.

_Cada vez mais louco estou a ficar!_

_Mas ao meu ver, só você me vem a iluminar!_

_Só o seu sorriso vem a me aquecer..._

_Parado na frente de sua cama estou-lhe a observar..._

Observava cada curva e músculo daquele belo corpo. Camus estava adormecido. Seus longos e sedosos cabelos azul-petróleo espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro e pela cama. Lindo e perfeito! Via o tórax desnudo, macio e delicado, ficando com água na boca.

" Hummmm... Meu Camus!", Sussurrou, aproximando-se mais. Não conseguiria ficar só olhando. Seu desejo de transformá-lo crescia cada vez mais... Não ia resistir.

_Você nem imagina o que eu sou!_

_Toco-lhe a face sentindo como é quente._

_Com pena estou a ficar..._

_Mas meu egoísmo é maior que qualquer hesitação._

Estava ajoelhado em cima da cama... Sobre o corpo indefeso de Camus. A pele dele era macia e tentadora. O calor daquela pele era tudo! Ouvia as batidas calmas do coração do francês... Era uma melodia única que o acalmava... O confortava de uma maneira inexplicável.

Milo se abaixa, tocando de leve com seus lábios o tórax de Camus... Sentindo mais o calor daquela pele. Começou a distribuir suaves beijos, descendo mais os lábios, chegando ao mamilo. Passou a beijar o local, lambendo em movimentos circulares.

" Humm...", Ouviu um gemido de Camus, excitando-se.

Abriu os olhos, fitando a ainda adormecida face de Camus. Ele era lindo e tê-lo ali, a sua total disposição era maravilhoso. O calor dele o envolvia e não queria mais se afastar. Continuou lambendo o mamilo, sentindo este enrijecer-se sob seu toque.

" Hummm...", Ao ouvir um novo gemido, Milo pára, fitando a face de Camus.

_Você abre os olhos... Perguntou o que eu fazia ali._

_Eu o agarro, você se debate... Eu não queria que fosse assim!_

_Lhe mordi, porém meu sangue você não quis sugar..._

_Pelo jeito, você não quer se transformar!_

Ter aqueles olhos azuis o fitando, apenas o deixava mais excitado e com uma vontade irresistível de tomá-lo pela eternidade. Segurava Camus com força, sentindo-o se debater. Pensava em fraquejar, mas o gosto do sangue dele em sua boca o fazia continuar.

" Aahhhh...", Camus geme, sentindo Milo sugando-lhe o sangue. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que estava morrendo e no entanto, era uma sensação indescritivelmente maravilhosa.

Milo o fita, passando a língua nos lábios, recolhendo os últimos vestígios de sangue, vendo Camus o olhar fixamente, totalmente ofegante. Sabia que ele estava morrendo... Sentia os batimentos cardíacos dele diminuindo. Levou o pulso a boca, mordendo a si próprio.

" Beba!", Diz com uma voz rouca.

" Nã... Não...", Camus diz, respirando fracamente.

" Vamos! Você tem que beber!", O grego diz preocupado.

_Beba meu sangue ou irá morrer!_

_Você não tem medo da morte, é diferente de mim..._

_Mas se você morrer, eu não poderei mais continuar a minha morte._

_Forço-te a me sugar, bato-lhe, xingo-lhe..._

" Eu nã... Não quero!", Camus diz, virando o rosto.

" Beba! Eu não quero que você morra!", Diz, começando a ficar desesperado.

Se Camus morresse nunca iria se perdoar. Ele era tudo! Tornou-se seu sonho... Seu refúgio e agora... Ele diz que não quer o acompanhar. Não podia ser verdade! Ele sentiu a mesma solidão em Camus. Os dois eram iguais.

" Vamos! Beba!", Diz em tom mais alto, puxando Camus, tentando obrigá-lo a beber.

" Hum...", o francês vira o rosto.

" Vamos! Beba, seu francês maldito! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Anda!", Gritou, esbofeteando aquela face alva, vendo-a ficar vermelha. Camus não podia abandoná-lo. Não podia condená-lo a solidão eterna!

_Finalmente você vem a me sugar!_

_Com um sorriso sinto seus lábios em meus pulsos cortados..._

_Depois da sua ressurreição eu irei lhe tomar..._

_Meu amante eterno você irá se tornar!_

" Aahhhh...", Milo geme ao sentir seu pulso ser mordido e seu sangue começar a ser sugado avidamente.

Seus azuis fitam Camus, que permanecia de olhos fechados, deliciando-se com seu sangue. Sentiu toda uma excitação percorrer seu corpo e sorriu. Finalmente teria com quem passar a eternidade! Não mais ficaria sozinho.

Milo olha desejoso o corpo abaixo dele, vendo-o se contorcer. Seu pulso foi cicatrizando e ao mesmo tempo, Camus ia se transformando. Sua pele ficava mais clara, seus olhos mais brilhantes... Seu corpo mais tentador. O viu se levantar beijar seu tórax, sentindo na mesma hora, correntes elétricas percorrerem cada célula de seu corpo.

" Aahhh... Camus...", Seus olhos se abrem e... Milo se vê sozinho.

O belo vampiro de aparência jovem pisca os olhos algumas vezes. Onde estava Camus? Percorreu o quarto com o olhar, só então notando que estava em sua casa, deitado sobre sua cama... Sozinho.

" Foi um... Sonho?", Perguntou-se, ficando frustrado. Olhou o relógio.

18:57 PM.

Suspirou. Tinha sido um sonho... Um sonho perturbador, mas que mostrava um desejo verdadeiro. Queria Camus... Queria torná-lo seu amante eterno, mas e se ele o abandonasse como fez o último? Não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

Levantou-se, notando que ainda estava levemente excitado. Suspirou e caminhou até o armário. O melhor que tinha a fazer era sair para se alimentar e esfriar a cabeça. Queria muito ver Camus de novo. Talvez fosse hora de fazer uma visita a ele. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios com tais pensamentos.

" Hora de encontrá-lo de novo, meu Príncipe do Gelo!", Disse satisfeito.

**OOO**

19:30 PM.

Caminhava muito contente pelas ruas da cidade. A idéia de ver Camus de novo não lhe saía da cabeça, mas ainda não tinha intenção de transformá-lo. Não queria arriscar! Vestia uma calça preta de couro e um colete da mesma cor, mas com um escorpião vermelho pintado. Seus cabelos azuis arroxeados moviam-se revoltosos e sua franja caía-lhe sobre os olhos, dando-lhe um ar sensual e selvagem.

Parecia impossível, mas essa era a verdade... Estava amando o humano de nome Camus, mesmo que o tenha visto somente uma vez... E que vez! Ainda sentia o calor dele em seus lábios, o gosto do sangue dele em sua boca. Foi amor a primeira vista! Nunca acreditou nisso, mas agora se via preso nessa deliciosa armadilha.

" Que cara de besta é essa?", Uma voz grave e zombeteira se faz ouvir. Milo virou-se rapidamente, a fim de ver quem era.

" M&M? O que faz aqui?", Õ.o Perguntou o vampiro, olhando surpreso o rapaz de cabelos azul-marinho mais curtos a sua frente.

" É Máscara da Morte! M&M é nome de chocolate!", Falou irritado, erguendo o dedo médio para Milo, que gargalhou.

" Mas me diga... M&M! O que está fazendo por aqui?", Olhou-o divertido. Sabia que Máscara da Morte iria se irritar por causa do apelido e ele adorava fazer isso.

" Ggrrrr... Você tá fazendo isso pra me irritar!", Ò.Ó Falou entre os dentes.

" Oh! Você percebeu?", - Milo ria da cara contrariada do outro.

Máscara da Morte começou a discutir com Milo no meio da rua. Este ria sem parar, adorando tirar o italiano do sério. Repetia várias e várias vezes o apelido que inventou para o outro como uma criança faz para irritar outra, vendo Máscara da Morte bufar.

" Vou te ensinar a agir como adulto!", Máscara da Morte diz, praguejando.

" Ih, nem tenta! Você não consegue.", uu Falou, vendo os carros passarem.

" Ah, é!", Máscara da Morte ficou indignado. Como Milo podia dizer que ele era fraco? Ia fazê-lo engolir o que disse.

Milo riu e então seus olhos focaram um carro em especial. Suas safiras miraram o passageiro e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Não mais ouvia os xingamentos de Máscara da Morte... Não via nada a não ser ele... Camus!

Parado naquele sinal, com cara de desgosto total, estava Camus, que se perguntava como foi convencido a ir naquela exibição de esgrima. Olhou para o empolgado Shura a seu lado e se lembrou do 'argumento' convincente deste.

"Droga!", Encolheu-se no banco.

" É ele!", Milo falou radiante.

" Quem?", Máscara da Morte pergunta ao ouvir a exclamação de Milo.

O carro entra em um prédio, sendo observado por Milo e Máscara da Morte. O belo vampiro grego fez sinal para que seu amigo de farra, 'M&M' o acompanhasse, ouvindo o mesmo resmungar, mas segui-lo por pura curiosidade.

Milo entra no prédio e tão concentrado estava que não ouve o muxoxo de Máscara da Morte. Umedeceu os lábios, enquanto passava apressado por aqueles corredores, chegando finalmente ao salão de exibição.

Shura sentia-se eufórico. A exibição começaria e ele amava esgrima. Era seu esporte favorito e todos naquela academia o consideravam um mestre e ele era mesmo! Não conseguiu nem mesmo ficar sentado. Seus olhos cor de jade fitavam tudo com entusiasmo.

Camus olhava desgostoso para tudo, mas tinha que admitir que os alunos eram bons, disciplinados e organizados, e isso eram qualidades que apreciava. Cruzou os braços e ficou lá, observando o começo daquela exibição, mas ainda achando tudo um tédio só.

Desviou o olhar por um instante, percorrendo o ambiente e então seus azuis se encontraram com duas safiras brilhantes. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna ao ver novamente o homem para quem se entregara de maneira tão... Displicente.

" Milo...", Falou em tom baixo, vendo o mesmo caminhar em sua direção com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

Continua...

**OOO **

Depois de alguns milênios, aqui está o capítulo 03 de Feitos Pra Seduzir! -

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram comentários e peço perdão por seus nomes não estarem aqui. o problema é que eu perdi a minha conta de e-mail (a maldita não abre de jeito nenhum e agora bloqueou ¬¬), por isso perdi todos os coments. Chorando sem parar

Ainda assim agradeço a todos e peço que me enviem mais comentários. Estou precisando saber o que estão achando da fic. Como ficou esse capítulo? Vocês gostaram? Sei que não teve nenhum lemon, mas no próximo podem se preparar, que vai acontecer um lemon totalmente selvagem! Hihihihihi Com que casal? Bem, vocês vão ter que esperar um pouquinho.

Agora as coisas vão ficar mais... Quentes. Dois novos casais vão surgir em breve. Wahahahahahaha... Vai ser tão legal! Eu tô tão empolgada! Ai ai! E agora que meu lindo PC voltou, eu irei digitar a fic rapidinho!

Agradeço a **Leona** **EBM** por me deixar usar os poemas dela. Este que vocês viram nesse capítulo é a segunda parte do poema _Ilusão_. Muito obrigada, Leona! Volta a escrever logo. Tô com saudade das suas fics!

Queria que adicionassem aqueles que conversavam comigo pelo MSN e os que quiserem. A minha outra conta não abre e eu a perdi pelo jeito. ¬¬ Por favor façam isso por mim. Quero conversar com vocês de novo.

E... EU QUERO COMENTÁRIOS!

28 de Maio de 2005.

00:31 AM

**Comentário Especial **

Agradeço a **Shakinha **e **Giselle** pelos comentários deixados no Valeu mesmo! Adorei ler e agora que finalmente consegui paz em meu próprio quarto (Sem TV e sem mãmi pra atrapalhar ¬¬), eu conseguirei escrever minhas fics em paz!

Muito obrigada as duas!

Yume Vy


	4. Motivos Pra te Matar

**Feitos Pra Seduzir**

**Capítulo 04 – Motivo Pra Te Matar...**

O soberbo anjo da noite olhava radiante para o francês do outro lado do salão. Os fios azul-petróleo estavam presos em uma trança, deixada sobre o ombro direito, alguns fios próximos à orelha estavam soltos e a franja quase lhe cobria os olhos.

" Camus... Tão lindo!", Milo disse fascinado, começando a caminhar até ele.

" ...!", Máscara da Morte observava a cara quase abobalhada de Milo, enquanto este caminhava em direção ao rapaz de cabelos azul-petróleo e olhos azuis.

Milo não conseguia tirar os olhos de Camus. Ele usava uma roupa comum. Calça jeans num tom azul-marinho e uma blusa branca de manga longa mais larga, com alguns detalhes em azul-céu. Estava simples, mas elegante e... Completamente sexy a seus olhos.

O coração de Camus estava disparado e desejava loucamente sair dali antes que Milo chegasse até ele. Sua conduta no elevador tinha sido vergonhosa e o pior de tudo era que não saberia dizer se resistiria aos encantos daquele grego se este o agarrasse de novo.

_"Isso é ridículo! O que eu estou pensando?"_, Perguntou-se e olhou para Milo.

Viu que o moreno vestia uma calça preta de couro e um colete da mesma cor, mas com um escorpião vermelho pintado. Os cabelos azul-arroxeados moviam-se delicadamente, enquanto ele caminhava de forma elegante e... Lânguida.

_"Oh! Deus!"_, Camus exclamou mentalmente, seu coração mais acelerado.

" Hã... Eu vou...", Deu uns passos para trás. Tinha que sair dali agora.

" Espera aí, Camus! O melhor aluno vai se apresentar agora!", Shura diz, puxando o braço do francês e o mantendo no lugar.

" Mas eu...", Estava ficando desesperado para sair dali, principalmente ao ver Milo mais próximo, sorrindo de forma divertida e sexy em sua direção.

" Se sair daqui, não precisa mais falar comigo.", Shura diz, extremamente sério. Estava cansado do jeito anti-social de Camus e resolveu apelar para a chantagem emocional. Talvez desse certo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando e Camus deu-se por vencido. Eram amigos há muito tempo e o francês não desejava que Shura ficasse com raiva ou mesmo chateado. De qualquer forma, Milo não ousaria agarrá-lo na frente de todos. Cruzou os braços e assumiu sua feição impassível, tentando não pensar naquele... Rapaz.

" Hum...", Shura sorriu, ficando mais aliviado ao ver que Camus ficaria, mesmo estando com aquela cara amarrada.

" Háháháháhá...", Uma gargalhada insana corta o local, chamando a atenção de todos para um homem de cabelos azul-índigo.

" Quem é ele?", Um aluno pergunta.

" Sei lá! Parece doido!", O outro comenta.

" Que apresentação ridícula! Não passam de lixo!", Disse em sua arrogância natural. Um sorriso insano ainda podia ser visto em seus lábios.

" E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim?", Shura sai de onde estava e vai caminhando até aquele arrogante. Estava furioso. Ele não podia falar daquela forma.

" Eu! Alguém melhor que a escória!", Respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

" Pra tratar os outros assim, você é que deve ser a escória.", Disse, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do homem de cabelos curtos.

" O que disse?", Máscara da Morte não acreditava na impertinência daquele humano. Sentiu uma raiva enorme invadir seu ser e caminhou em direção aquele rapaz de olhos cor de jade. Iria fazê-lo se arrepender.

Shura parou de andar e fitou aquele homem da cabeça aos pés. Ninguém falava tamanha injustiça assim dos alunos da Academia de Esgrima e saía numa boa. Pegou uma espada e lançou em direção ao outro.

" ...?", Máscara da Morte pegou a espada, olhando interrogativamente para Shura.

" Você se acha tão bom assim, então prove!", Shura disse, erguendo a espada e apontando para o moreno, desafiadoramente.

" Ora, seu!", Máscara da Morte se irritou mais ainda com a audácia de Shura.

Os olhos azuis levemente escurecidos olhavam o espanhol como se fosse matá-lo. Iria fazer com que aquele humano idiota se arrependesse de ter falado cada palavra. Não ia ter piedade! Ele era a morte e mostraria que não podia ser desafiado por um tolo como Shura.

As pessoas que ali estavam permaneceram em silêncio, observando atentamente cada movimento feito pelos dois homens. Os alunos torciam para que Shura, o mais habilidoso e forte membro da Academia vencesse aquele visitante idiota. Seus corações batiam acelerado e um misto de ansiedade e preocupação se faziam presentes dentro deles.

As espadas se chocam e Máscara da Morte se espanta com a forma que Shura se defendeu com tamanha facilidade. Continuou atacando, mas todos os seus golpes eram defendidos com maestria e Shura, mesmo sendo menos rápido, afinal, era apenas um humano, estava conseguindo se desviar sem ter dificuldades.

" Maldito!", Disse, atacando com mais empenho.

Camus olhou atentamente para Shura e o outro homem desconhecido. Achou muita falta de educação da parte dele ter dito aquelas palavras, principalmente por não terem fundamento. Era injusto o que ele disse e sabia que Shura daria a lição merecida ao indivíduo.

_"O que aquele cara fazia ao lado de Milo?"_, Camus se perguntou. Os dois haviam chegado juntos, estavam lado a lado. Será que se conheciam?

" ...!", Seus olhos percorreram novamente o salão. Devido ao ocorrido, esqueceu-se de Milo, que parecia ter desaparecido.

_"Onde ele está?"_, Perguntou-se apreensivo, apesar de manter a feição impassível.

" Pelo visto está muito bem hoje!", Ouviu aquela voz rouca bem próxima a seu ouvido e virou-se rapidamente, fazendo a trança ricochetear.

" Milo!", Camus falou em tom baixo, demonstrando surpresa e repreensão em sua voz e como resposta, viu o outro abrir um lindo sorriso.

" Se lembra do meu nome!", Milo sentia-se completamente vivo de novo. Aquilo poderia ser algo bobo, mas sentiu-se muito feliz ao ver que Camus não esqueceu seu nome.

" ...!", Camus lançou um olhar fulminante para Milo.

" Hummm... Hoje você não está com calor?", Perguntou, olhando o corpo de Camus.

" Não.", Estreitou os olhos.

" Humm... Por que se estivesse, eu podia cuidar dele, igual fiz no elevador!", Disse em tom sensual, sorrindo de forma maliciosa para Camus.

_"Cretino!"_, Pensou irritado e ouviu o som das espadas se chocando.

" Quem é seu amigo idiota?", Perguntou, ao se lembrar daquele homem arrogante.

" Ah! É só um amigo idiota mesmo!", Disse se aproximando mais de Camus.

" Hum...", Ainda o olhava inquiridor.

" Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!", Falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Ciúmes! Você está louco?", Camus perguntou indignado.

Milo sorriu radiante e se aproximou mais, ficando a centímetro de Camus.

" Não se aproxime!", Camus avisou, recuando um passo. Aquele olhar lânguido, dizia-lhe que Milo era capaz de agarrá-lo ali no meio daquele salão.

" Ninguém está vendo! A atenção de todos está voltada para o M&M e seu amigo... Shura, se não me engano.", Disse, olhando-o predadoramente.

Foi se aproximando de Camus, que ia recuando a cada passo que ele dava. Ainda portava um sorriso divertido e sensual nos lábios e viu o francês parar ao encostar-se à barra que limitava as pessoas para chegar a arena.

Milo se aproximou e colocou uma mão de cada lado de Camus, que parecia ter prendido a respiração. Nenhuma palavra foi dita por eles, ou pelas outras pessoas que se encontravam ali. O único som que agora se propagava pelo ambiente, era o do choque das espadas quando se tocavam.

Camus sentia-se perturbado diante de Milo. Não queria admitir, mas na verdade tinha vontade de provar novamente aqueles lábios e a proximidade do grego fazia com que se sentisse elétrico. Sua mente dizia para sair dali, mas seu corpo não obedecia ao comando.

Um barulho mais alto chama a atenção dos dois rapazes, que até então se olhavam profundamente. Camus e Milo olham para trás e o francês não consegue evitar de lançar um tímido sorriso ao ver a cena.

" Uau!", Milo exclama com o que vê.

Ajoelhado no chão, se encontrava Máscara da Morte e Shura apontava para a garganta do ser das trevas a espada de esgrima. O olhar do espanhol era de pura seriedade e o moreno não conseguia acreditar que havia sido derrotado por aquele rapaz.

_"Perdi para um... Humano!"_, Sua mente parecia em choque com tal constatação.

" Ter força e rapidez não significam nada se você não tem domínio sobre as manobras da esgrima. Qualquer criança aqui sabe disso!", Shura disse sério.

" Eeeeeeee...", o/ As crianças e os outros gritaram entusiasmadas.

" Viu como o mestre Shura é bom!", Um garoto disse.

" Ah! Ele é demais!", O outro falou, também empolgado.

" ...!", Máscara da Morte tentou falar algo, mas seja o que for, ficou preso em sua garganta. Shura ainda apontava a espada para sua garganta e então, seus olhos percorreram o corpo do espanhol.

Shura vestia uma calça jeans preta bem justa que delineava as curvas de suas pernas e uma blusa sem mangas branca, com zíper aberto até o abdômen. Os olhos cor de jade expressavam seriedade e justiça, os cabelos negros com reflexos verdes, e a pele levemente amorenada faziam dele um homem extremamente bonito.

" ...!", Máscara da Morte piscou os olhos, só agora notando o quanto Shura era lindo.

" Háháháhá... Perdeu feio, hein... M&M!", Milo ria descontroladamente da cara de Máscara da Morte. Nem acreditava que o 'todo-poderoso' anjo da morte tinha perdido daquela maneira e pior, para um humano!

" O que disse!", Máscara da Morte se levanta rapidamente, fitando de maneira mortal o grego, que nem pareceu notar, pois estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.

Camus fez cara de 'não conheço' quando viu a crise de riso ao qual Milo se encontrava. Agradeceu mentalmente ao fato do grego não estar agarrado a ele quando começou a dar 'chilique'.

Ao ouvir a gargalhada, Shura se vira para o local, vendo Milo ao lado de Camus, que no momento, olhava para outra direção fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao notá-lo tão próximo ao francês.

_"O que ele faz aqui?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, não gostando nem um pouco de vê-lo assim, tão perto de seu amigo Camus.

" Espero que tenha aprendido a lição!", Disse ao se virar para o homem de leve sotaque italiano.

Viu o olhar mortal que o mesmo lhe mandara, mas não se importou. Virou-se e foi caminhando até os alunos, que saltavam alegres ao redor dele. Sorriu para todos aqueles meninos, feliz por ter feito justiça.

_"Você me paga, espanhol de merda!"_, Pensou Máscara da Morte. Já sabia exatamente quem seria seu banquete da noite. Mataria aquele espanhol bem devagar e o faria sofrer muito.

Shura ainda conversava com os alunos e a atenção de Máscara da Morte se volta para o local onde estava Milo. Procurou por todo o salão, mas não o viu em lugar nenhum. Nem ele, nem o rapaz que o grego estava de olho.

_"Quando eu te encontrar, grego maldito, eu vou te matar!"_, Estava por demais irritado. Milo ia se arrepender por ter rido da cara dele.

Sem ser notado, saiu do salão, mas ainda assim, estava a espreita. Vigiaria Shura e o atacaria depois, estraçalhando todo aquele corpo delineado. Não teria piedade e o faria implorar por uma clemência que não iria receber.

**OOO **

Camus tentava fugir de Milo, aproveitando-se da distração do mesmo, enquanto ria do tal 'M&M'. Andava por um longo corredor que o levaria a garagem. Para sua felicidade o local era isolado e Shura nem saberia a hora que ele saiu.

Faltavam apenas alguns metros para a saída e um sorriso se desenha nos lábios do francês. Em pouco tempo chegaria no conforto de sua casa e não precisaria pensar ou se preocupar com nada, pois estaria completamente seguro.

" Por que está fugindo?", Camus ouve aquela voz sensual e vira-se rapidamente, vendo o grego o olhando de forma predadoramente maliciosa.

" O que está fazendo aqui?", Perguntou dando uns passos para trás.

" Estava com saudades do meu Príncipe do Gelo!", Milo diz sorrindo ternamente. Ainda se lembrava do sabor do sangue de Camus... Doce e inebriante.

" Eu não sou seu.", Camus diz impassível.

Milo olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis de Camus. Aquela face impassível quebrava o coração de qualquer mortal... Aquele olhar poderia até mesmo destroçar o coração de um vampiro. O moreno não sabia como, mas Camus tinha algo que... Não sabia definir, mas era algo profundo e... Altamente atraente.

" Está enganado.", Milo diz sinceramente. Conseguia ouvir os batimentos acelerados do coração de Camus e isso o deixava mais eufórico.

" Acha que porque passamos à noite... Juntos, eu sinto algo por você?", Camus ri. Se Milo achasse isso, seria mesmo muito infantil. Tinha certeza que só se entregou para o grego, porque estava... Estava... Passando mal.

" Eu amo você!", Milo diz ternamente. Não estava mentindo e se conhecia o suficiente para saber que o amou assim que o viu.

" Não diga bobagens! Isso é tolice.", Falou, virando as costas e indo a garagem.

" Eu não estou brincando.", Disse, segurando o braço de Camus.

" Você me conheceu ontem...", Desviou o olhar.

" E o amei assim que o vi!", Milo falou sinceramente. Seus olhos brilhando de forma apaixonada. Se fosse há alguns anos, ele acharia aquilo ridículo, mas Milo viu que era a mais pura verdade. Apaixonou-se por aquele lindo humano, não havia como negar.

" Não seja infantil. O que diz não existe!", Tentava puxar o braço em vão.

" Existe e você sabe disso!", Falou, beijando-o em seguida de forma urgente, tentando mostrar através daquele ato o quanto estava apaixonado por Camus.

Camus sentiu aquele beijo quente e perturbador. Tentava se afastar de Milo, mas os braços fortes do moreno o puxaram mais, colando seus corpos. Tentava se manter racional, mas estava sendo difícil. Começou a amolecer, enquanto era envolvido por aquela aura de desejo presente em Milo, acabando por enlaçar o pescoço dele, correspondendo avidamente ao beijo, da mesma maneira urgente empregada pelo grego.

Milo sorri internamente ao sentir os braços do francês envolverem seu pescoço e corresponder a seu beijo com tamanha paixão. Por mais que Camus não tivesse falado, Milo sabia que seu sentimento era recíproco. Sua ânsia em senti-lo era cada vez maior. Precisava... Necessitava sentir o sabor dele novamente, ouvir aquela voz fria em um suave gemido.

" Camus...", Falou roucamente.

Suas mãos foram invadindo a blusa de Camus, erguendo-a e passando a acariciar a pele alva e macia. Sentia o calor do corpo de seu adorado francês e isso apenas o estimulava. Desceu uma das mãos, abrindo lentamente o zíper da calça.

" Milo... Espera. Não!", Falou, tentando fazê-lo parar.

" Humm...", Gemeu enquanto beijava o pescoço de Camus, enfiando a mão dentro da calça dele e tocando o membro do francês suavemente.

" Humm... Para...", Falou, fechando os olhos e tentando empurrá-lo.

" Hummm... Por que?", Perguntou, começando uma leve massagem no membro de Camus, sentindo este se enrijecer em sua mão.

" Estamos em um... Corredor... Humm... Alguém pode ver...", Disse, tentando se manter racional, mas aqueles toques eram altamente perturbadores.

" Eu te quero tanto!", Milo diz no ouvido de Camus em um sussurro erótico.

" Milo...", Camus sentia-se ficar mais excitado, mas tinha de pára-lo.

" Eu quero muito...", Seus lábios foram descendo pele pescoço, passando pelo abdômen definido, deixando um rastro de saliva, se ajoelhando.

" Não!", Sua racionalidade estava voltando, porém não conseguia afastar Milo.

Camus não podia negar o desejo que ambos sentiam, mas mesmo assim ainda se surpreendia por sentir isso por alguém que conheceu no dia anterior e para quem se entregou sem reservas. Sua mente racional tentava entender, mas era tão... Difícil!

Arregalou os olhos ao ver Milo abaixar sua calça jeans e mordeu os lábios com força ao sentir a mão macia do grego envolvendo sua ereção e fazendo um leve vai-e-vem. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de novo, mas... Estava!

" Quero ver o seu prazer!", Milo diz roucamente, olhando para Camus.

" Não... Milo... Espera!", Camus falou ao sentir o moreno segurando com força seus quadris. Parecia que aquilo seria inevitável.

" Meu Camus!", Disse e sem mais delongas, engoliu a ereção de Camus, começando a sugá-lo avidamente, estremecendo a cada toque que empregava no outro.

" Aaaahhhh...", Camus gemeu alto, levando a mão à boca em seguida para impedir que novos gemidos saíssem e os denunciasse.

" Humm...", Milo o sugava, sentindo-se cada vez mais elétrico, a excitação turvando sua mente, deixando apenas uma aura de pura sensualidade e luxúria.

Tinha que se segurar. Sua real vontade era a de rasgar toda a roupa de Camus e o possuir de forma selvagem ali, naquele corredor como fez quando o viu sem camisa no elevador. Ansiava por senti-lo profundamente, por tê-lo por completo em seus braços.

" Aahhh... Aahhhh...", Camus gemeu baixinho, levando a mão aos cabelos de Milo.

Sentia arrepios percorrerem todo seu corpo e sabia que não ia resistir por muito tempo. Nem mais se lembrava que estavam em um corredor e que alguém podia ver o que estavam fazendo. Sentia apenas o prazer que Milo lhe proporcionava.

" Milo...", Camus fala com a voz arrastada, passando a acariciar os fios azul-arroxeados do grego.

Milo sorri ao sentir a carícia, ficando ainda mais elétrico. Leva os dedos da mão direita aos testículos de Camus e passa a acariciá-los, para em seguida encaminhá-los ao meio das nádegas do francês, fazendo um carinho suave no local.

" Aahhhh... Mi... Milo...", Camus sentia um calor espalhando-se por seu corpo, segurando com mais força os cabelos do grego.

" Hummmm...", Milo geme longamente, causando uma vibração no pênis de Camus.

" Aaahhhhhhh...", Camus lança a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido, despejando seu sêmen na boca de Milo, sentindo ondas de espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, entorpecendo todos os seus sentidos.

Milo engole todo o sêmen expelido. Ainda acariciava suavemente a entrada de Camus, sentindo aquele local se contrair devido aos espasmos e estremecendo com isso. Lambeu todo o membro do francês, dando-lhe um legítimo banho de gato.

Ergue-se vendo Camus de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e a respiração ofegante. Um largo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Não havia nada mais lindo que vê-lo dessa forma. Começou a arrumar a roupa dele, fechando em seguida o zíper da calça.

" Eu amo vê-lo assim... Expressando prazer!", Milo diz fascinado.

Camus ainda estava ofegante. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sua visão ganhando foco. Vê o sorriso de Milo e fica em silêncio por um longo tempo, tendo consciência da maneira irracional com que agiu... De novo.

Sentiu uma raiva se apoderando de seu ser. Como... Como aquele rapaz tinha esse poder sobre ele? Poder para fazê-lo esquecer de tudo e se entregar dessa forma? Por que ele tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder a cabeça?

" Maldito!", Diz furioso, dando um soco em Milo. Sua mente não entendia o fato daquele rapaz fazê-lo ficar tão irracional como se encontrava agora.

" ...!", Milo apenas voltou a olhá-lo. Sabia que Camus estava lutando contra si mesmo e não contra ele.

" Por que você faz essas coisas comigo?", Perguntou descontrolado.

" A única coisa que faço é amá-lo!", Falou de forma doce. Sabia que Camus estava se sentindo desprotegido, confuso... Aquela reação era apenas um modo de se defender.

Camus não conseguia manter-se impassível perante Milo. Nunca ninguém havia conseguido deixá-lo daquela forma. Mesmo nas piores situações, ele conseguia se manter racional e nunca perdia o controle, mas Milo... Perto dele... Perto de Milo, ele...

" ...!", Respirava descompassadamente. Suas mãos agora estavam apoiadas no peito de Milo, que ainda o fitava. Tinha plena consciência de que a raiva que sentia era de si mesmo e não de Milo.

Seus olhos se erguem e em um movimento brusco, Camus puxa os cabelos de Milo com força mandando-o contra a parede e prensando seu corpo contra o do moreno, atacando aqueles lábios com voracidade, em um beijo molhado e sensual, além de completamente selvagem.

Milo surpreendeu-se com o ataque de Camus, mas adorou a ação repentina dele. Deixou que o francês conduzisse o beijo e enlaçou com força a cintura fina de seu amado Príncipe do Gelo, correspondendo com avidez aquele beijo selvagem que estava deixando-o cada vez mais excitado.

" Hummm... Milo...", Os beijos de Camus foram se dirigindo para o pescoço de Milo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o tórax másculo por debaixo do colete.

" Aaahhh... Camus...", Milo geme. Estava por demais excitado. Camus era muito quente... Tão quente quanto ele.

As safiras de Milo se abrem e em um impulso, o grego inverte as posições, fazendo Camus ficar prensado contra a parede. Segurando-o com firmeza, avança naqueles lábios em mais um beijo delirante, sentindo uma vontade louca de provar do sangue dele novamente.

"_Devia transformá-lo."_, Pensou ao encerrar o beijo, mas balança a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

O anjo da noite passou a beijar o pescoço de Camus lentamente, como se saboreasse cada pedacinho dele como sendo a mais rara iguaria. Sentiu os dedos finos e longos de Camus entrelaçando-se em seus cabelos e gemeu baixinho.

Camus não entendia porquê, mas sabia que Milo exercia um grande fascínio sobre ele. Tudo naquele grego o deixava transtornado, mas também entorpecido e extasiado. Sim... Era completamente seduzido por aquela criatura de pura sensualidade chamada Milo.

"_Não posso mordê-lo... Não posso mordê-lo..."_, Milo dizia a si mesmo, mas sentia-se fraquejar a cada gemido que escutava sair daquela boca maravilhosa. Precisava sentir o doce sabor do sangue dele novamente, só mais uma vez.

Deixando-se levar por seus instintos, Milo se rende. Seus lindos olhos azuis se tornam vermelhos como duas pedras de rubi e suas longas presas se mostram. O anjo negro aperta mais o corpo menor, mordendo aquele pescoço macio e finalmente sentindo o sangue quente de Camus escorrer por sua garganta.

" Aaahhh... Aaahhhhhh...", Camus geme ao sentir um prazer indefinido.

Correntes elétricas percorriam seu corpo e Camus sentiu-se enrijecer novamente. Suas unhas arranharam as costas largas de Milo na medida que sentia seu corpo ficar mais quente. Sua cabeça estava erguida e arrepios percorriam cada célula.

Milo delirava com o sabor de Camus, que se esfregava contra ele, mostrando o quanto estava louco para possuí-lo. Sentir seu amado Príncipe do Gelo era algo incrível. Nunca em toda a sua existência sentiu tamanha atração... Tamanho amor por um mortal. Nem mesmo por aquele que o abandonou.

Camus voltou a gemer, sentindo-se elétrico e excitando-se com a forma que Milo beijava e sugava seu pescoço. Não queria nem imaginar a marca do chupão que teria de esconder... Sentiu o grego o apertando mais e acabou soltando um gemido mais alto.

" Ah, vamos ir por aqui!", Millo ouviu alguém dizer.

Praguejando internamente, o anjo da noite lambe a mordida que causou, fechando-a e não deixando marca alguma. Camus ainda estava mole em seus braços, entorpecido pelo prazer que a mordida causava. Sorriu e o pegou no colo, saindo do local para que ninguém pudesse vê-los, planejando levá-lo a sua casa, onde teria aquele corpo delicioso só para ele.

**OOO**

Seus olhos esverdeados se abrem lentamente. Notara que a noite finalmente havia chegado e com ela, sua fome aumentou. Levantou-se e levou a mão à nuca, acariciando o local e então se espreguiçando. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido.

Ainda sentia-se fraco, mas agora poderia se alimentar e logo todo o seu cansaço físico desapareceria. Percebeu que estava com a mesma roupa que chegara e começou a abrir o sobretudo, até retirá-lo por completo. Caminhou lentamente, parando na frente de um grande espelho que ficava em frente à cama.

" Minha aparência está péssima!", Disse em tom baixo.

Foi até as malas e colocou uma delas sobre a cama, abrindo-a e pensando que roupa usaria. Procurou por alguns minutos e decidiu por uma blusa de seda turquesa claro e uma calça branca fina e semitransparente. Caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho.

Saiu do banho e enxugou-se apenas de leve. Vestiu uma peça íntima fina e em seguida a calça branca. Penteou os cabelos e o trançou, colocando a blusa e deixando os botões abertos até o abdômen. Olhou-se no espelho e não gostou da aparência de seus cabelos trançados e os soltou novamente, balançando a cabeça.

" Assim está melhor!", Disse, saindo do apart-hotel.

Olhou aquelas ruas movimentadas e começou a caminhar, sentindo o ar frio da noite passar por seu corpo. Queria achar algo para comer logo, pois estava faminto. Não encontrava ninguém do seu agrado e decidiu pegar o primeiro ou primeira que visse pela frente, mesmo que isso não o satisfizesse. Foi caminhando para um local mais escuro, vendo que algumas pessoas olhavam de forma maliciosa em sua direção.

"_Isso, venham para mim!"_, Pensou, passando a mão nos cabelos sensualmente.

Caminhava elegantemente e um rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximar dele. O jovem vestia uma roupa jeans preta cheia de rasgos, os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e um sorriso malicioso estava desenhado nos lábios.

" Você deve ser novo por aqui... Não devia andar sozinho por esses lados!", Falou, olhando Saga dos pés a cabeça.

" É mesmo? E por quê?", Falou, olhando-o sedutoramente.

" Porque há pessoas más por aqui!", Disse, aproximando-se mais do homem de olhos esverdeados. Ele era tão atraente que não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

" Hum...Acho que estou perdido, podia me ajudar?", Saga diz, encostando-se no muro e olhando dentro dos olhos azul-céu do jovem.

" Hum... Depende do que eu for ganhar...", Inquiriu o nome daquele deus.

" Saga!", O vampiro grego disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos e descendo-a pelo pescoço lentamente de forma provocante.

" Bem, Saga! Eu sou Byan... Quer que eu te mostre as coisas boas que essa cidade oferece?", Perguntou, aproximando-se de Saga e ficando a centímetros de colar seus corpos.

" E o que ela tem a me oferecer?", Perguntou quase tocando os lábios de Byan com os seus, fazendo seus hálitos se misturarem.

" Humm... Isso!", Disse, prensando seu corpo contra o de Saga, beijando-o com avidez. Suas mãos percorrendo o corpo delineado atrevidamente, enfiando-as por debaixo da blusa e tocando a pele mais clara.

" Humm...", Saga abandona os lábios do moreno e avança em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e lambidas.

" Humm...", Byan geme, sentindo-se ficar mais elétrico, apertando o corpo de Saga.

Os olhos esverdeados de Saga se abrem e vão se tornando vermelhos. Suas presas crescem e ele começa a afundá-las lentamente no pescoço do rapaz mais novo, sentindo o sangue deste descer por sua garganta e deixá-lo mais elétrico. Passou a sugá-lo um pouco mais rápido, ouvindo um gemido alto escapar daqueles lábios.

Byan sentia-se entorpecido, seus sentidos tornando-se enevoados e uma prazer indefinido tomando conta de seu corpo. Percebeu que Saga o envolveu possessivamente e abriu os olhos, sua respiração mais lenta e seu coração batendo mais aceleradamente.

Saga se deliciava com o sangue de Byan, mas sabia que não ficaria satisfeito apenas com ele. Precisaria de mais para se recuperar por completo. Foi sugando-o, sentindo-o amolecer em seus braços, soltando baixos gemidos de prazer. Beberia até a última gota e procuraria por outras vítimas que pudessem saciar sua imensa sede.

" Humm...", Saga gemia, sentindo-se mais quente a cada minuto.

Estavam se sentindo melhor, mas então seus olhos se abrem ao sentir um perfume conhecido. Ele pára de sugar aquele sangue precioso e olha para cima, estreitando os olhos e captando uma presença conhecida, porém indesejada e... Sem mais se preocupar em se alimentar, deixa o corpo de Byan ir ao chão.

Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. Sua energia aumenta e em um salto, Saga aparece em cima de um prédio de vinte andares. Os olhos agora esverdeados, percorrem todo o local, cauteloso e sério. Conhecia muito bem aquela presença e não acreditava que ele pudesse estar ali... Naquela cidade.

" Por que não aparece logo?", Perguntou irritado.

" ... Ou quer que eu o faça aparecer?", Estreitou os olhos, sabendo que ele estava rodeando-o, mas se mantendo oculto. Odiava quando ele fazia isso!

" Sempre autoritário!", Uma voz idêntica a de Saga se faz ouvir de forma sarcástica.

" O que faz por aqui, Kanon?", Pergunta ao vê-lo se materializando em sua frente.

Observou-o melhor. Kanon parecia muito bem. Os longos cabelos azuis moviam-se devido à força do vento... Fios azuis apenas um pouco mais claros que os seus. Os olhos esverdeados eram idênticos, assim como a cor da pele. Era muito difícil distingui-los, principalmente se vestissem roupas iguais. Piscou os olhos ao vê-lo vestido com uma calça preta semitransparente e uma blusa gelo de manga longa com todos os botões abertos.

" Você está adorável, Saga! Continua com aquele ar divino!", Kanon falou, reparando na vestimenta do irmão. As roupas claras sempre deram a Saga um ar angelical, quase divino.

" Não respondeu a minha pergunta.", Constatou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

" Eu vim ver você!", Disse, passando a língua nos lábios, aproximando-se.

" Me ver? Achei que me odiava!", Falou debochado, vendo Kanon caminhar felinamente até ele, ficando a centímetros de distância.

" Hum... Odiá-lo? Não poderia.", Falou, erguendo a mão e quase tocando a face de Saga, mas parou a milímetros de fazê-lo, ficando a olhá-lo fixamente dentro dos olhos.

" Não! Eu quase o destruí e o deixei para morrer e você não me odeia?", Pergunta. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela noite, quando Kanon queria convencê-lo a trair a Elite Dourada e ele o selou naquele maldito lugar.

Fitando aqueles olhos tão idênticos aos seus, Kanon se aproxima rapidamente, enlaçando a cintura de Saga e tomando posse daqueles lábios tão tentadores e suculentos, sentindo o gosto de sangue neles e deliciando-se com isso. Sentia Saga lutando, tentando se afastar, mas não daria chance ao irmão. Como este ainda não havia se recuperado, os dois estavam em igualdade em poder.

" O que está fazendo?", Conseguiu perguntar após encerrar aquele... Beijo.

" Estou provando os lábios que a muito não beijava!", Disse sensualmente.

" Solte-me agora!", Disse autoritário. Mesmo estando mais fraco, ainda era capaz de fazê-lo se arrepender. Além disso, aquela aproximação o deixava confuso.

" Saga... Eu nunca deixei de amar você!", Kanon disse em tom baixo, sua voz transmitindo um carinho e um calor nunca antes ouvido por Saga.

" Eu não acredito em você!", Disse irritado, não demonstrando a perturbação que sentiu com aquelas palavras... O tom de voz... O olhar...

Kanon foi empurrando Saga até que este se encostasse em uma das colunas que se erguiam na cobertura daquele prédio. Via a revolta nos olhos dele... A angustia e a tristeza e sentia-se culpado por ser o responsável por tais sentimentos.

" Kanon... Não me obrigue a machucá-lo de novo!", Saga disse, enquanto sentia o corpo do outro o prensando contra a coluna fria.

" ...!", Kanon apenas abraçou o corpo do irmão com força, não desejando soltá-lo nunca, fazendo seu hálito quente tocar a orelha de Saga, enquanto colava mais seus corpos.

" Eu amo você!", Ouviu Kanon dizer em um sussurro melódico.

Saga o olhou espantado, não entendendo que tipo de brincadeira era aquela. Viu Kanon morder o lábio inferior até este sangrar, o que o deixou arrepiado e então se aproximar e tomar novamente posse de seus lábios, fazendo com que sentisse o gosto de seu sangue.

Ao sentir aquele sabor, Saga estremeceu completamente, arrepiando-se da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, sentindo Kanon chupar seus lábios enquanto roçava o corpo no seu. Tentou se afastar, totalmente perturbado, mas a mão de seu irmão foi parar em sua nuca, mantendo-o no lugar e invadindo sua boca, até tocar sua língua e acariciá-la gentilmente.

Kanon acariciava o interior da boca de Saga, tentando fazê-lo reagir e corresponder a seu beijo. Sua mão esquerda acariciava a nuca do irmão, enquanto a direita ia descendo pelo corpo dele, até chegar ao membro, tocando-o de leve em uma massagem circular, sentindo o corpo do outro ficar tenso.

" Hummm... Pare com isso, Kanon!", Saga disse, conseguindo se afastar um pouco, mas sentindo os lábios do irmão em sua bochecha, lambendo-o docemente.

Ainda sentia a mão de Kanon em seu membro, naquela massagem que enlouqueceria qualquer um, mesmo sendo suave. Queria afastá-lo, mas a presença sedutora de Kanon tirava-lhe as poucas forças que tinha. Sentia a língua dele dançando sobre seus lábios e o gosto do irmão era algo divino.

" Deixe-me alimentá-lo, Saga... De todas as formas!", Falou acariciando mais o corpo do irmão, fazendo um corte no próprio pescoço e levando os lábios de Saga até o local.

" Kan... Kanon...", Sentia-se mais perturbado com aquelas palavras.

Saga tentou lutar contra aquele desejo que o consumia a cada segundo. Sentia o gosto do sangue de Kanon em seus lábios e o calor que o corpo dele emanava, envolvente e delirante. Ele ainda beijava sua orelha e acariciava seu membro lentamente e acabou não resistindo, mordendo o pescoço de Kanon e se alimentando dele.

" Hummm... Isso, Saga!", Kanon gemeu, sentindo-se arrepiar completamente.

" Hummmmmm...", Saga geme longamente, apertando mais o corpo de Kanon, sentindo o mesmo o abraçar e pressionar seu membro com mais força.

**OOO **

03:20 AM.

Seus olhos verdes se refletiam no espelho da suíte. Com uma toalha felpuda, Shura enxugava os cabelos demoradamente. Após uma cansativa e estranha noite, tomou um demorado banho no intuito de relaxar, mas foi impossível. Mesmo depois de mais de duas horas dentro da banheira ainda não se sentia bem.

" E o que houve com Camus?", Perguntou-se. O francês havia desaparecido e não atendia ao celular.

"_Será que está com aquele tal de... Milo?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento. Estava intrigado por ter encontrado aquele rapaz de novo e este ainda estar próximo a Camus.

Suspirou profundamente, desistindo de encontrar alguma resposta satisfatória. Deixou a toalha em cima da bancada de granito negra e penteou os cabelos arrepiados, saindo da suíte e caminhando desanimadamente até a cama. Jogou a toalha que estava enrolada na cintura no chão e se deitou, cobrindo-se apenas com um fino lençol.

Tinha muitas perguntas sem respostas e não sabia como abordar Camus ou mesmo se devia fazê-lo. Ficou até aquele horário acordado tentando falar com o mesmo, mas não obteve sucesso. Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente ao se tornarem mais pesados, até que por fim, deixou de resistir à vontade de dormir.

**OOO **

Duas íris rubis observavam atentamente o reflexo límpido da água, onde via com clareza a imagem dos gêmeos se amassando em cima de um prédio. Focou sua atenção em Saga e na face prazerosa que o mesmo mostrava, enquanto o irmão o acariciava e o alimentava. Sorriu, não podendo negar que esta era uma cena linda, mas apenas um ali o interessava.

Levou a taça de sangue à boca, sorvendo o líquido sem pressa. Seus cabelos acinzentados caíam como cascata sobre seu ombro esquerdo, espalhando-se pelas águas da grande piscina que se encontrava. Tocou o espelho de água, fazendo a imagem desaparecer.

" Aproveite enquanto pode, minha adorável criança!", Disse em tom sarcástico, tomando o resto do sangue que estava na taça, fechando os olhos e pensando qual seria o próximo passo a dar.

**OOO **

A madrugada avançava mais e mais e com ela um vento mais forte percorria o local. Agachado em cima do parapeito da varanda do quarto de uma luxuosa cobertura, encontrava-se uma sinistra figura de cabelos azul-índigo. Os olhos brilhavam em crueldade e malícia. Descendo, aquela soturna criatura caminhava com passos felinos, adentrando no quarto silenciosamente.

Ainda estava muito irritado pelo fato de ter perdido para aquele simples humano e iria fazê-lo pagar. O torturaria e se alimentaria dele, jogando o corpo para os ratos devorarem. Vai se aproximando da grande cama, vendo que o espanhol ainda estava adormecido. Pára aos pés da cama e fixa seus olhos nele.

Uma corrente de ar mais fria entra no quarto e Shura se arrepia, remexendo-se e fazendo o lençol escorregar, deixando seu tórax e parte de sua virilha a mostra. Máscara da Morte percebe que sua presa estava completamente desnuda e sorri de forma maliciosa, passando a língua nos lábios. Ia se divertir muito essa noite!

Seus olhos azuis se tornaram vermelhos e estava pronto para atacá-lo, quando vê Shura se mover novamente e ficar de bruços. Os olhos de Máscara da Morte descem um pouco e pousam sobre as nádegas de Shura, sentindo um calor anormal se apoderar de seu corpo, espalhando-se rapidamente.

" Hum... Acho que não vou matá-lo agora!", Falou maliciosamente em tom baixo.

Aproximou-se e ficou de joelho na cama, engatinhando até ficar sobre o corpo do espanhol. Suas íris vermelhas voltaram ao azul natural e ele fitou as costas claras de Shura, reparando na musculatura trabalhada, mas de aparência macia. Desceu o olhar, parando sobre aquele bumbum tão redondo e durinho. Passou a língua nos lábios e se abaixou, dando uma longa lambida nas nádegas de Shura.

" Humm...", O espanhol remexeu-se e resmungou algo ininteligível.

"_Eu vou matá-lo agora!"_, Pensou. Sua feição séria. Levanta-se e então olhou novamente para o corpo abaixo dele, acabando por erguer uma sobrancelha.

"_Eu devia era..."_, Sentiu-se salivar ao reparar em como aquele corpo era apetitoso. Abaixou-se lambendo as costas de Shura, saindo da base da coluna até chegar a nuca.

" Qu... Que isso!", Shura acorda de sobressalto, tentando se levantar, mas mãos fortes impedem sua trajetória.

Ao ver aquele esforço inútil, Máscara da Morte apenas ri de forma maliciosa.

" Quem está aí? Me solta!", Shura fala irritado, surpreso com a força do outro que o mantinha no mesmo lugar. Como invadiram seu apartamento sem o alarme tocar?

" Você é muito gostoso, sabia?", Falou roucamente no ouvido de Shura.

Sentiu que a pele de Shura se arrepiou quando beijou sua nuca e fez novamente, vendo-o encolher-se para fugir do toque de seus lábios. Ouvia ameaças de morte saírem da boca do espanhol e as ignorava, pois elas eram insignificantes para ele, continuando a lamber aquela região, dando leves e sensuais mordidas.

" Seu cretino! Filho da puta! Me solta! Eu vou te matar!", Shura gritava furioso, tentando em vão se levantar. Máscara da Morte estava deitado sobre ele, e o peso e força do outro lhe impediam de se mover.

Shura começou a xingar todos os palavrões que conhecia, irado com a atitude daquele estranho, mas isso apenas excitava Máscara da Morte, que o segurou firme e sentou-se sobre as pernas do espanhol, mantendo uma das mãos sobre as costas do vice-presidente da Aquárius para mantê-lo quieto, enquanto brincava.

" Vamos ver...", Falava divertida e sarcasticamente, introduzindo dois dedos dentro de Shura sem cuidado algum.

" Aahhhh...", Shura soltou um grito de dor e incômodo.

" É... Acho que vou te comer primeiro.", Disse sacana e passou a mover os dois dedos rapidamente, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro de Shura.

O espanhol sentia uma dor fina. Estava constrangido e nervoso com aquela situação. Não conseguia ver quem era, mas a voz lhe era familiar... Não se lembrava de quem poderia ser até vir a sua mente Milo e junto do moreno, um homem de cabelos azul-índigo prepotente, que havia sido chamado de... 'M&M' e que ele desafiou após o insulto do infeliz.

" Me solta, seu maldito!", Falou e ouviu uma gargalhada insana e sacana vinda do moreno que o segurava. Percebeu que ele retirou os dedos e tentou olhar sobre o ombro.

" Aaahhhhh...", Gritou novamente ao sentir seu interior ser preenchido com três dedos de 'M&M'.

Máscara da Morte estava adorando a voz de Shura e as reações do corpo dele, pois apesar de negar, ele podia sentir que o espanhol estava gostando... Que se excitava com cada movimento seu. Passa a fazer movimentos circulares com os dedos um pouco mais lentamente, tocando em pontos sensíveis dentro de Shura.

" Hummm...", Acaba deixando escapar um gemido de prazer.

" Está gostando, né!", Abaixou-se, falando maliciosamente no ouvido de Shura.

" Seu maldito! Cretino! Me solta, seu covarde!", Falou em um rompante.

" Humm...", Aquela irritação toda apenas o fazia desejá-lo mais.

Continuou a mover os dedos agora rapidamente, tocando todas às vezes a próstata de Shura, vendo este se arrepiar e morder o lábio inferior. Seu sorriso se tornou mais malicioso e Máscara da Morte lambe a orelha de Shura, mordendo o lóbulo e passando a língua no local.

" Humm...", Gemeu baixinho, praguejando em seguida. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Como podia estar... Estar... Não! Ele não podia estar gostando daquilo!

" Sim, você gosta!", Comentou, dando uma mordida na nuca de Shura e ouvindo um gemido mais alto, que enviou choques elétricos para sua já dolorida ereção.

Introduzia os dedos mais rapidamente, fazendo movimentos circulares. Seus lábios atacaram o pescoço de Shura, sentindo a veia pulsando fortemente devido a circulação de sangue acelerada... A artéria tão quente e saborosa estava bem abaixo de seus lábios, pedindo para ser perfurada por suas presas.

"_Por que eu não o mordo logo?"_, Perguntou. Devia acabar logo com aquilo. Torturá-lo e matá-lo em seguida pela humilhação que o mesmo o fez passar.

Nunca foi de brincar com a comida, mas naquele momento estava adorando fazer aquilo. Estava completamente excitado e Shura, mesmo xingando-o e ameaçando matá-lo, o que não passava de ilusão da mente do espanhol, se encontrava na mesma situação... Adorando cada movimento que executava.

" Já chega!", Disse, retirando os dedos de dentro do espanhol e abrindo o zíper da calça, abaixando a mesma e colocando para fora sua ereção.

Abriu as pernas de Shura e se colocou entre elas, começando a penetrá-lo rapidamente em investidas fortes e frenéticas, ouvindo um alto gemido de dor ser emitido pelo espanhol. Mordeu o lábio inferior, abrindo os olhos e vendo que estava pela metade dentro do corpo quente e acolhedor de Shura e viu que este trincava os dentes para não gritar.

" Humm...", Máscara da Morte pára, dando tempo para que Shura se acostumasse.

A respiração de Shura estava acelerada, mas ela foi se acalmando a medida que os minutos passavam e ao ver que o espanhol tinha se acostumado a seu tamanho, voltou a se mover, investindo fortemente, ouvindo gemidos que mesclavam dor e prazer. Ergueu-se e colocou Shura de quatro, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem enlouquecedores.

" Aahhh... Aahhhh...", Shura queria morrer por sentir prazer com aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar, tão pouco pensar direito.

Máscara da Morte passou a investir mais rápido, entrando e saindo daquele corpo quente e delicioso, adorando cada minuto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas presas a vista. Ele passava a língua na ponta delas e em seguida, morde os lábios até estes sangrarem, enquanto sentia seu membro ser pressionado pelo canal apertado do espanhol.

" Humm... Aaahhhhh...", Shura gemeu, sentindo um prazer intenso apesar da situação que estava, sendo subjugado por um prepotente moreno que perdeu para ele na esgrima.

" Hummm... Tá gostando, não é... Shura!", Falou sarcasticamente, rindo.

" ...!", Shura mordeu o lábio inferior, completamente envergonhado.

" Háháhá... Eu quero ouvir seus gemidos!", Máscara da Morte disse, passando a se mover mais lentamente e levando a mão ao membro de Shura.

" Hum...", Segurou o gemido, enquanto cerrava os olhos com força.

" Hummm... Geme pra mim!", Máscara da Morte disse rouca e sensualmente de uma forma que Shura ainda não havia ouvido.

" ...!", Shura trincava os dentes para não emitir nenhum som, enquanto sentia a mão de Máscara da Morte subir e descer em sua ereção.

" Geme, espanhol! Mostra pra mim o quanto está sentindo... Mostra!", Disse em um tom melodicamente sensual, enquanto passava o polegar sobre a glande lentamente.

" Hum... Humm...", Shura gemeu baixinho, ficando arrepiado.

" Isso, geme bem gostoso!", Passou a língua nos lábios, investindo forte dentro de Shura, tocando fundo dentro dele.

" Aaahhhhhh...", Shura soltou um longo gemido, ao sentir o membro de Máscara da Morte tocá-lo profundamente. Ondas de arrepio percorrendo cada célula.

O vampiro italiano sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir o gemido de puro êxtase emitido por Shura, passando a masturbá-lo na mesma velocidade com a qual entrava nele. Shura se rendeu e gemia a cada ida-e-vinda que Máscara da Morte fazia e este notou que os gemidos do espanhol eram uma doce e linda melodia.

Seus olhos se abriram e Máscara da Morte ficou sério. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim. Sempre gostou de ouvir gritos e gemidos de dor e desespero, mas naquela noite estava adorando... Sentia-se completamente satisfeito ouvindo os gemidos e gritos de puro prazer emitidos por Shura. Era uma sensação desconhecida... Essa de dar prazer a outra pessoa.

" Humm... Aaahhhhhhhh...", Shura gemeu longamente, arqueando as costas e arrepiando-se completamente nas mãos daquele estranho e excitante moreno.

O que ainda restava da sanidade de Máscara da Morte desapareceu e ele se moveu freneticamente, enquanto o masturbava na mesma velocidade, ouvindo a respiração curta, a voz rouca, a pele clara adornada de gotículas de suor. Isso o deixava louco!

" Aahhh... Goza pra mim, Shura!", Máscara da Morte diz, fazendo uma investida vigorosa dentro do apertado canal do espanhol.

" Hummm... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...", Shura não suporta quando Máscara da Morte toca fortemente em sua próstata repetidas vezes e em um gemido rouco, ejacula nas mãos do italiano.

" Humm.. Aahhh...", O anjo da morte leva os dedos sujos a boca, lambendo-os e provando o sabor de Shura, sentindo as ondulações daquele estreito canal massageando-o de forma deliciosa, não resistindo e lançando seu sêmen dentro dele.

O filho das trevas sentia-se zonzo e retirou-se de dentro de Shura, que desabou na cama. Seus olhos azuis fitavam a face embargada de prazer de sua linda presa. Ainda estava de quatro sobre o corpo entorpecido de Shura e voltou a levar os dedos a boca, terminando de lamber um por um, sentindo o gosto daquele humano tão... Lindo!

Ficou observando a respiração acelerada ir se normalizado e virou Shura para si, olhando dentro dos olhos cor de jade, vendo aquele rosto marcante, os lábios entreabertos... Shura parecia um sonho! Realmente se arrependeria se tivesse matado aquele espanhol antes de provar seu corpo.

Shura reparou nos traços belos e másculos, nos fios repicados que lhe caíam sobre o rosto e nos olhos azuis penetrantes que o fitavam de forma enigmática. Viu que aquele homem vigoroso foi abaixando-se e sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelo do outro em um beijo voraz e selvagem, que retirou todo o ar de seus pulmões e o deixou mole.

Os lábios de Máscara da Morte voltaram a buscar o pescoço de Shura, mordendo o local, passando a presa e causando um corte superficial, ouvindo um gemido deleitoso escapar dos lábios carnudos de Shura. Lambeu o ferimento, provando o gosto daquele sangue, arrepiando-se ao sentir aquele sabor único.

" Aaaahhhh...", Ouviu Shura gemer e sentiu as mãos dele acariciando seus cabelos.

"_Hum... Depois me alimento dele."_, Pensou, sentindo um torpor espalhar-se por seu corpo, arraigando-se por cada célula.

Olhou dentro das duas esferas jade e arrepiou-se. Levou a mão à face de Shura e o acariciou, roçando em seguida seus lábios nos dele, para depois tomá-los em um beijo suave e calmo, degustando calmamente a boca de Shura.

" Humm... Você não me disse o seu nome...", Shura falou, sentindo um fascínio aterrador por aquele moreno que o tomou de forma selvagem. Era para estar furioso... Na verdade estranhava a própria calma, mas aqueles olhos azuis o deixava desarmado.

" Máscara da Morte!", Disse em tom baixo e calmo, contornando os lábios de Shura com o dedo indicador.

" Isso não é nome.", Falou, entreabrindo os lábios ao sentir o toque.

" Mas é o que posso te falar nesse momento!", Disse, voltando a cobrir os lábios de Shura, sentindo o mesmo abraçá-lo intensamente, acariciando suas costas de uma forma gostosa e relaxante, mesmo sendo por cima da blusa que ainda usava.

Deliciava-se com as pequenas carícias feita por Shura, enquanto suas mãos vagueavam novamente pelo corpo definido do espanhol. Sentia-se completamente calmo enquanto sentia aqueles toques, desejando ficar assim com Shura para...

" O quê!", Máscara da Morte grita de repente, sem mais nem menos.

" O que foi? Quer me matar de susto?", Perguntou, levando a mão ao coração.

" O que pensa que está fazendo?", Perguntou furioso, saindo de cima de Shura.

" Eu? Foi você que começou me agarrando!", Disse irritado, sentando-se na cama.

" Eu vou matar você, espanhol maldito!", Disse, subindo a calça e fechando-a.

Como pôde passar por sua cabeça pensamentos tão tolos? Tão idiotas e sem sentido? Aquilo era ridículo! Deveria ter matado Shura e era isso que faria. Olhou para a face do espanhol fulminantemente, vendo ali toda a confusão do mesmo. Ia matá-lo e... Shura parecia tão...

" Da próxima vez, eu mato você... Maldito!", Máscara da Morte disse, virando-se e saindo pela varanda, saltando do prédio.

Shura corre até lá fora, tentando impedi-lo, mas era tarde... Máscara da Morte já havia saltado. Olhou para baixo, mas não viu um corpo estatelado no chão. Não havia nada... Ninguém passando lá em baixo. Como era possível que ele tivesse pulado e simplesmente desaparecido?

" Máscara da Morte...", Falou em tom baixo, arrepiando-se por causa do frio e voltando para dentro.

Não entendia o que houve... Será que era sonho? Não! Sua cama ainda estava molhada com seu sêmen. Por que Máscara da Morte fez isso? Por que disse que iria matá-lo e, no entanto, fez amor com ele? Ou melhor... Fez sexo? Percebeu que no início a intenção do moreno era machucá-lo, mas depois ele foi tão... Gentil! E... Foi tão bom!

" O que foi que eu pensei!", Perguntou-se revoltado.

O apartamento dele foi invadido e ele subjugado de forma selvagem e no entanto... Gostou? Aquilo era um absurdo! Ele não podia ter gostado daquilo e... Não gostou mesmo! Foi obrigado e faria de tudo para descobrir quem realmente era aquele moreno, para fazê-lo pagar! Máscara da Morte teria o que realmente merecia.

Do alto de um outro prédio, o anjo da morte observava o espanhol à distância. Sua face demonstrava sua raiva e indignação por tudo o que houve. Devia tê-lo matado rapidamente, mas preferiu brincar com a comida e no final nem lanchou. O que era inadmissível!

" Da próxima vez, você morrerá em minhas mãos de forma lenta e agonizante.", Falou em tom baixo e assassino, fazendo asas negras emergirem de suas costas, proporcionando a ele a capacidade de voar rapidamente.

" Dá próxima... Farei sem perdão!", Disse para si mesmo, sentindo o vento frio da madrugada tocar seu rosto enquanto voava de volta a seu esconderijo.

Continua...

**OOO **

Olá! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo de Feitos Pra Seduzir!

Sei que tem muito tempo que não publico essa fic, apesar dela já estar digitada há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu o escrevi um mês depois de ter digitado o cap 03, mas demorei pra lançar o 03 também e... Depois fiquei esperando os coments. XD E pedi pra Aiko revisar pra mim.

Desculpem o atraso, pessoal! Espero que esse capítulo agrade, pra compensar o tempo que demorei pra atualizar. Tô com uma dúvida cruel... Faço ou não o Camus descobrir que o Milo é vampiro no cap 05? Ou deixo pro 06? Õ.o Me dêem a opinião de vocês!

Gostaria de agradecer a **Aiko Hosokawa **por revisar a fic pra mim! Valeu! \o/

Quero agradecer a **Dark Wolf**, **Saori Kido**, **Daniela, Yurie, Shakinha, Litha-Chan, Athena Sagara, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Giselle, Ilia-Chan, Cardosinha, Lola Spixii, Patin, Kitsune Youko **e **Alpha Epsílon**... Pelos comentários deixados no e pelos e-mails enviados. Vocês me deixaram muito, mas muito feliz! Valeu!

Agradeço a **Leona EBM**, que foi quem me deu a idéia de fazer o Máscara da Morte ter algo com o Shura. Whuahauhauhau!

O que acharam? Ficou bom? Õ.o No capítulo anterior não teve nenhum lemon ou amasso, nesse em compensação teve um quase lemon, um amasso e... Um início de darklemon que virou foi um lemon bem quentinho... Rsrsrs. O que acharam do Máscara da Morte com o Shura? Ficou bom? e aquele amasso entre o Kanon e o Saga? Por acaso alguém sabe quem será o vilão dessa fic?

Por favor, não me deixem na escuridão. Comentem!

24 de Junho de 2005.

02:59 AM.

**Yume Vy**


	5. Apenas por Hoje Permito me Ser Seu!

**Nota Inicial**

Sim! Isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo... Er... Lendo! Um novo capítulo de _"Feitos Pra Seduzir' _foi escrito. Essa fic_ NÃO SERÁ ABANDONADA!_

Espero que me perdoem o atraso, explicações no final. Tentarei não demorar pra atualizar novamente!

Boa leitura!

**OOO**

**Feitos Pra Seduzir**

**Capítulo 05 - Apenas por Hoje... Permito-me Ser Seu!**

04:55 AM.

Não acreditava que aquilo havia acontecido, mas aconteceu. Ele ainda estava ali, dormindo em sua cama, na sua casa... Parecia um anjo agora enquanto era agraciado por Hipnos e não o louco amante que o instigava aos mais alucinantes desejos. Oh, sim! Eles foram feitos um para o outro, sem sombras de dúvidas, mas... Seria capaz de dar-lhe o beijo da morte? Poderia agraciá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo com a vida eterna? Seria capaz de tirá-lo daquela efêmera vida e trazê-lo para as sombras em que se encontrava? Afinal, aquela vida tinha um preço... Um preço que nem todos queriam ou estavam dispostos a pagar...

Os dedos de Milo percorreram a face adormecida de Camus sem deixar de fitá-lo. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do sangue dele em seus lábios... Nunca provou um sangue assim, tão forte... Tão... Não tinha palavras para descrever! Já provara o sangue de muitas pessoas, mas o dele era diferente... Camus possuía um gosto único, sua presença o envolvia tanto quanto sabia que a sua envolvia o outro. Esse era um pensamento estranho.

Fascínio! Seria isso? Seria apenas isso que sentia por aquele Príncipe do Gelo? Não. Por mais que a efêmera vida, a fragilidade daquele corpo e alma o fizesse admirá-lo, não podia ser apenas isso... Camus possuía uma aura indefinível a seu ver. Estava apaixonado, poderia até mesmo dizer que estava amando-o! Não mentiu quando disse isso a ele naquele corredor, antes de levá-lo para as sombras na qual se ocultava 'seqüestrando-o' na academia e apresentando ao belo francês um mundo de sensações como o mesmo nunca havia sentido! Nem mesmo seu último amante o fez se sentir assim e agora aquele frágil humano o fazia... Sim! Estava amando Camus e não mais poderia viver sem ele!

" Como... Quando foi que você me roubou o coração e a alma desse jeito?", Perguntou em tom baixo, realmente não sabendo definir o momento que isso aconteceu, mas sua dúvida no momento era outra...

" Será que devo?", Perguntou-se, vendo Camus se mexer, virando-se e ficando de costas pra ele, impedindo que continuasse a vislumbrar a bela face de porcelana, fazendo o lençol Perguntou-se, vendo Camus se mexer, virando-se contra ele, fazendo o lençaorriso sitos... Divinos.

que entrou.onte. a r, apos escorregar até parar na base de sua coluna.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios antes de Milo mordê-los. Deixou que seus dedos escorregassem sobre a pele de porcelana até chegar aos quadris e se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura esguia e beijando-lhe e nuca, para logo em seguida o pescoço. Camus devia mesmo ser especial! Bastava olhá-lo que tinha vontade de mordê-lo todo, beijá-lo, sugar aquela pele e deixar todas as marcas possíveis! Começou seu intuito, beijando o pescoço claro, sentindo o pulsar da veia logo abaixo, fazendo-o estremecer e então sugou a pele, vendo-a ficar escura, deixando ali um belo hematoma, marca de sua passagem e continuou... Seus dedos deslizando pelo abdômen de Camus, segurando-o e puxando-o mais para si.

" Humm...", Ouviu o gemido do jovem de cabelos azul-petróleo, mas não parou.

Camus abriu os olhos azuis, sentindo os beijos em seu pescoço, bem como as carícias por seu corpo e virou-se, fixando seus olhos nos de Milo, vendo o mesmo parar o que fazia. Suas íris brilhavam intensamente e sem pensar puxou o grego para si, tomando os lábios carnudos e tentadores em um beijo profundo e possessivo, remexendo-se, movendo-se rapidamente, ficando sobre o corpo ligeiramente maior. Suas mãos percorriam o tórax definido, arranhando de leve, atiçando o moreno, despertando instintos mais profundos, esquecendo-se de toda sua racionalidade... Tudo o que queria era o ser à frente dele, aquele anjo da noite que o fazia se perder.

" Camus...", Milo sussurrou o nome do francês, vendo aquelas íris azuis tão parecidas com as suas brilharem intensamente.

" Hummm... Milo...", Camus mordeu os lábios de Milo, abraçando-o e sentindo o grego retribuir suas carícias.

Os lábios de Camus distribuíam beijos pela face e pescoço de Milo, notando o leve estremecer do corpo do grego, que apenas fazia correntes elétricas percorrer seu corpo. Não sabia como nem porque Milo o deixava assim, mas não queria pensar nisso agora, impedia-se de fazê-lo na verdade. Só queria ouvir e sentir o prazer dele. Riu consigo mesmo, afinal nunca fôra assim... Estava se entregando, estava deixando-se levar por um romance, um envolvimento amoroso que fugia completamente de seu controle, mas não se importava mais. Não queria exatamente estar no controle realmente... Não com aquele homem. Por quê? Não havia resposta racional para essa pergunta... E não queria pensar em nenhuma outra no momento.

Camus lançou sua cabeça para trás em um movimento sexy, deixando que seus longos, lisos e macios fios azul-petróleo caírem suavemente sobre suas costas, tocando as coxas de Milo, seus olhos azuis brilhavam banhados em uma lânguida luxúria que fez o ser da noite ofegar no mesmo instante que captou tal sentimento vindo daquele que a mídia chamava de _Príncipe do Gelo_. O belo francês estava sentado sobre seu membro e o devorava com o olhar, parecendo extremamente satisfeito com o que via, deixando suas longas unhas arranharem sua pele, fazendo o vampiro arrepiar-se e então houve o movimento...

" Camus...", Milo gemeu o nome de Camus. O que o francês estava pensando? Queria tirá-lo do sério? Porque era isso que lhe parecia.

" Quieto com essas mãos atrevidas.", Falou o francês roucamente, segurando as mãos de Milo ao lado do corpo, deixando o mesmo atordoado e... Excitado com suas palavras. Mordeu os lábios ao ver o brilho intenso do desejo dentro das safiras do grego e voltou a mover os quadris languidamente, sentindo a excitação de Milo crescer cada vez mais de encontro a si.

" Aahhh... Camus... Pare de... Me... Provo-car...", Milo dizia entre gemidos. Os movimentos, os olhos, os lábios entreabertos... Camus inteiro parecia um poço de sedução e ele já não mais estava resistindo! Não era ele quem deveria seduzir? Que tipo de inversão de papéis era aquele? Não que não estivesse gostando e definitivamente não ia pará-lo. Estava adorando conhecer esse lado de seu amante! Sorriu malicioso, olhando-o mais intensamente.

" Ahh... Pare de me olhar assim.", Falou o francês, excitando-se ao ver que estava fazendo o outro perder-se com tão pouca coisa, mas ainda assim intimidando-se com o olhar intenso. Ficava ligeiramente envergonhado ante tal olhar.

" Hummm... Por quê? Você é tão delicioso... E quente!", Falou em malícia, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Camus em um segundo e antes que o mesmo pudesse se dar conta, já estava sentado, abraçando-o pela cintura, colando mais seus corpos.

" Hummm...", Camus gemeu, sua face corada pelas palavras do grego.

" Lindo! Perfeito! Oh, por todos os deuses! Eu quero você pela eternidade!", Falou sibiladamente, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço alvo.

" Humm... Ninguém vive... Eternamente, mas... Por hoje... Só por essa noite eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo...", Falou roucamente no ouvido de Milo, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, remexendo-se contra ele. Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo naquele momento... Não queria pensar no que faria no dia seguinte, apenas queria esquecer de tudo nos braços daquele ser que parecia um... Demônio? Um anjo? Não... Alguém nascido pra seduzir!

" Aahhh... Camus...", Milo tomou aqueles lábios em um beijo voluptuoso e cheio de amor.

O belo vampiro estava encantado! Claro que até esse momento sempre fizera o que quis com aquele fascinante francês. Era o que diria quem visse o 'relacionamento' deles por fora, mas agora... Agora era diferente! Nesse momento, nesta noite ele tinha uma real permissão de Camus! Ele estava cada vez mais alcançando o coração, a alma daquele francês e isso trazia-lhe uma felicidade intensa, uma felicidade que não era alcançada a séculos! Hoje não estaria fazendo sexo com Camus... Hoje... Agora... Ele estaria fazendo amor!

**OOO**

Dirigia apressadamente pelas ruas desertas daquela grande cidade. Estava tenso devido a grande preocupação que assolava seu coração. Já havia ido a todos os locais onde ele costumava ir, mas nada, não o encontrou e por isso, agora estava a rodar pela cidade como um louco a procura de pistas daquela pessoa que era tão importante. Nunca... Nunca mais confiaria em Shura! Como aquele espanhol pôde simplesmente abandonar Camus? Apenas se lembrar disso, o deixava irritado e com vontade de quebrar as costelas dele...

" Droga! Onde será que ele foi?", Perguntava-se, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos levemente escurecidos, os olhos castanhos não desgrudavam da direção.

Aldebaran deixou um suspiro desprender-se de seus pulmões. Estava muito preocupado com Camus. Aquele francês era uma pessoa importante, influente, dono da poderosa Aquárius e logicamente era uma pessoa que não só a mídia como também outras pessoas tinham interesse, afinal... Se pessoas de má índole seqüestrassem Camus, poderiam pedir um resgate e tanto, e ele mesmo já impedira isso algumas vezes. Depois que aquilo ocorreu, da frustrada tentativa de seqüestro, ele passou a ficar sempre ao lado do belo francês, mas às vezes o deixava, pois sabia que ele sentia-se sufocado, mas apenas em ocasiões onde sabia onde o mesmo estaria e com quem.

E era isso o que mais estava irritando-o naquele momento. Ele sabia que Shura levara o jovem empresário a Academia de Esgrima, mas como o mesmo estava acompanhado do espanhol e a segurança do local era apropriada, permitiu, mas... Não contava que o maldito Shura simplesmente se esqueceria do presidente da Aquárius e agora nem mais atendia o telefone, mas faria o vice-presidente pagar!

" Como ele pode dormir depois do que fez?", Perguntava-se, afinal, via perfeitamente que Shura sentia algo por Camus. Bem! Muitos sentiam, mas, por mais que o espanhol negasse, um clima rolava ali, não que Camus percebesse algo. Pra certas coisas ele era tão ingênuo! E agora Shura estava 'dormindo como um anjo' de acordo com um dos empregados, o que o fazia se perguntar o quê exatamente deixou o espanhol tão exausto.

" Com quem Camus pode estar?", Verbalizou a pergunta em tom apreensivo. Sabia que se o mesmo estivesse sozinho o ligaria. Camus sempre ligava.

_"Será que...?"_, Os sentidos de Aldebaran ficaram em alerta.

Camus... Será que Camus estava com aquele rapaz? Com... Milo? Havia esta possibilidade. Não havia pensando nisso, mas era uma resposta plausível ao fato do francês não ter pedido que ele fosse buscá-lo. Será que eles se tornaram amigos? Ou deveria dizer... Amantes? Pois o olhar de Milo para Camus era incontestável! O grego estava mesmo interessado em seu chefe. Quem não ia gostar muito disso seria... Hyoga. Além de Shura, claro!

Deixou que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em seu rosto. Era muito fácil sentir-se atraído por Camus e não se referia apenas ao sentido amoroso. Ele mesmo tinha muita admiração por Camus e o tinha como um valoroso amigo. Aquele rapaz tinha um 'quê' indefinível que o tornava o que era e... Pensando melhor, o grego também tinha... Tinha aquela mesma aura.

_"Talvez por isso combinem."_, Pensou, estacionando o carro. O mais provável era que estariam juntos, então se acalmou. Não apenas por lógica, mas seu lado intuitivo lhe dizia isso, então esperaria... Esperaria até Camus ligar, para ir buscá-lo e deixá-lo seguro em casa.

" Claro. Também terei que pesquisar pra saber quem é você... Milo.", Disse, sorrindo. Não ia deixar qualquer um se aproximar de seu amigo, de alguém que o ajudou tanto como Camus o fez.

**OOO**

Seus belos olhos esverdeados se abriram ainda ligeiramente nublados. Permaneceu fitando o teto por alguns instantes e então piscou os olhos seguidas vezes, até que sua visão voltou a normalidade. Ainda permaneceu parado, sem mover um músculo sequer, seu corpo parecia entorpecido e ainda sentia fome. Os lençóis escuros estavam frios, estava com frio na realidade. Onde estava? Aquele quarto não pertencia ao apart-hotel que alugara... O que aconteceu? Lembrava-se de ter saído, encontrou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis na rua e se alimentara dele e então encontrou...

" Kanon!", Saga se ergueu, sentando-se na cama ainda desnorteado.

Sua memória foi clareando... Encontrou o irmão que não via há séculos e este... Este disse que o amava mesmo depois do que fez, mesmo depois de prendê-lo naquele lugar frio e escuro. Levou à mão a cabeça, fechando os olhos, recordando-se do beijo que trocaram que o fez estremecer, do toque dele em seu membro... Ah! Como ele podia ser daquele jeito? Era realmente um maldito, sempre tentando deixá-lo desnorteado com seu jeito e toques... Suspirou e abriu os olhos, voltando a vislumbrar o quarto, vendo que estava em uma enorme cama de casal e que suaves véus saíam do teto, encobrindo o local onde estava. O vento entrava pela janela aberta, ocasionando o movimento do tecido transparente.

Com certa dificuldade levantou-se ainda meio zonzo. Seus olhos percorreram todo o cômodo, vendo os móveis em tons mogno, uma estante de livros, um quadro com... Uma pintura sua? Oh, por todos os deuses! O que estava acontecendo ali? Olhou para si mesmo, vendo que ainda usava a mesma roupa que antes, mas sua blusa turquesa estava completamente aberta e metade do zíper da calça branca semitransparente encontrava-se da mesma forma. Sentiu uma enorme ânsia de sair dali, atordoado por tudo o que estava se lembrando... Não queria sentir-se daquele jeito de novo. Tinha que sumir! Saiu do quarto rapidamente, sua mente trazendo-lhe imagens que queria esquecer...

**OOO**

Sentia os lábios de Kanon sobre os seus, a língua dele acariciando o interior de sua boca, tentando fazê-lo corresponder ao beijo, mas ele resistia. A mão esquerda do irmão acariciava-lhe a nuca de forma relaxante, em círculos suaves, mas ainda mantinha-o no mesmo lugar... A mão direita, mais atrevida, descia por seu corpo, tocando-o com lentidão, continuando seu caminho até chegar a seu membro, iniciando uma leve massagem circular, fazendo-o ficar imediatamente tenso. O que Kanon tinha em mente com tudo aquilo?

" Hummm... Pare com isso, Kanon!", Saga disse, conseguindo se afastar um pouco, mas ainda sentia os lábios do irmão em sua bochecha, lambendo-o docemente.

Estava atordoado! A mão de Kanon estava em seu membro, naquela massagem que enlouqueceria qualquer um, mesmo sendo tão suave. Seu corpo na verdade já estava reagindo aos toques gentis... Queria afastá-lo, mas a presença sedutora de Kanon tirava-lhe as poucas forças que tinha. Sentia a língua dele dançando sobre seus lábios... O gosto do irmão era algo tão divino que... Não. Não podia! Tinha que afastá-lo.

" Deixe-me alimentá-lo, Saga... De todas as formas!", Ouviu a voz imponente de Kanon ressoar como uma melodia profunda em seu cérebro, sentindo os toques dele se intensificarem, deixando-o ainda mais perdido... E seus olhos se espantaram ao ver o irmão fazer um corte no próprio pescoço e o sangue começar a escorrer, prendendo sua atenção.

" Kan... Kanon...", Sentia-se mais perturbado com aquelas palavras... Kanon queria...

Sentia o líquido vermelho molhar seus lábios. Kanon o tinha puxado, fazendo sua boca tocar o local ferido, fazendo-o estremecer. Tentou... Tentou lutar contra aquele desejo que o consumia, o máximo que pôde, mas foi em vão... Sentia o gosto do sangue de Kanon em sua boca... Aquele sangue que lhe parecia doce como o mais puro mel e o calor daquele corpo... O calor emanado pelo gêmeo mais novo o envolvia em um manto delirante, era como uma droga poderosa que rompia todas as suas barreiras, tornando os beijos dele, o toque em seu corpo em um convite irrecusável... Algo definitivamente... Irresistível! Suas presas cresceram, suas íris esverdeadas foram manchadas de vermelho e rendeu-se por fim, mordendo o local maculado, provando satisfatoriamente o gosto dele... De seu irmão.

" Humm... Isso, Saga!", Kanon gemeu, sentindo-se arrepiar completamente.

" Hummmmm...!", Saga gemeu longamente, apertando mais o corpo de Kanon, sentindo o mesmo abraçá-lo e pressionar seu membro com mais força.

Saga estava entorpecido, não tinha mais noção da realidade, o gosto de Kanon o tirava do sério, podia sentir as mãos dele passeando por suas costas, descendo, apertando suas nádegas e fazendo suas ereções ocultas dentro das apertadas calças se roçarem, arrancando um novo gemido, abafado por sua boca encontrar-se naquele pescoço delicioso. Teve que parar de se alimentar-se quando foi puxado mais intensamente e ofegou quando sentiu aqueles dedos atrevidos entrando dentro de sua calça, deixando-o corado e desnorteado.

" Ka-Kanon... Pare com... Is-Isso...", Falou em um momento de lucidez.

" Por quê? Me diga apenas por que... Saga.", Sussurrou no ouvido de Saga, mordendo o lóbulo.

Abriu os lábios a fim de verbalizar a resposta, mas a mesma não saiu. Como um relâmpago, sua mente foi cortada por uma intensa dor. Levou à mão a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo mais uma daquelas terríveis crises que o acometia há décadas... Ou seria mais correto dizer séculos? Percebeu que o irmão o abraçou, mas não tinha mais noção da realidade... Tudo o que via era sangue... Frios e inexpressivos olhos de sangue... Que o consumia... Que o envolvia e...

**OOO**

Parou repentinamente, levando à mão a cabeça... Ah, sim! Foi isso que aconteceu. Estava a se render a ele... Mas tudo acabou quando sentiu mais uma de suas crises, mas... Bom! Talvez fosse melhor assim, não? Suspirou, olhando ao seu redor, vendo que aquela casa mais parecia um labirinto... Seria obra de Kanon? Afinal pertenciam a uma classe elevada, pertencia a... Elite Dourada! Não eram reles vampiros com poderes da noite como mostrados em filmes de terror. Eram quase deuses, atrevia-se a dizer que eram deuses na terra. Continuou caminhando e as imagens do outro continuavam a lhe assombrar...

_"Pare... Pare... Pare!"_, Saga dizia a si mesmo em pensamento.

Aqueles toques... O som melodioso da voz dele... Por quê? Por que tinha que se lembrar de tudo aquilo? O calor emanado por aquele corpo... Aquele corpo que não sentia há séculos, há milênios... Tocou as têmporas, segurando com força os fios azulados. Não queria se lembrar, não queria sentir...

_"Maldito Kanon!"_, Elevou sua energia, suas íris se tornaram vermelhas como o sangue tão precioso a raça vampírica e seus olhos se estreitaram, 'quebrando' o que quer que estivesse impedindo seu caminho e sorriu ao ver que o labirinto sumiu, revelando que a saída estava a seu alcance. Como imaginara, Kanon tornou aquele local um labirinto.

Sorriu e seguiu seu caminho o mais rápido possível, antes que algo pudesse acontecer e sair de seu controle. Caminhou pelo corredor longo e escuro e sabia... Bastava virar a esquerda e logo estaria na sala e depois... Fora daquela casa. Um sorriso quase infantil brincou em seus lábios e ele virou-se, trombando em algo, ou melhor... Em alguém! Piscou seus olhos, reconhecendo os verdes tão idênticos aos seus e afastou-se imediatamente, virando-se o mais rápido possível, passando por ele, querendo afastar-se, mas é imediatamente envolvido pela cintura, com força, ouvindo o sussurro de Kanon.

" Aonde pensa que vai?", A voz sussurrada de Kanon, ainda lhe parece grave e séria, mas ainda assim soava-lhe ligeiramente preocupada e repreensiva.

" Kanon...", Saga estava desconcertado pelo tom de voz do gêmeo. Nunca ouvira a voz dele assim e... Estar tão perto dele dessa forma fazia-o lembrar-se do que aconteceu há algumas horas e...

" Você vai voltar pro quarto.", Disse ainda no mesmo tom, daquela forma sussurrada... Em uma doce melodia sensual.

" O que?", Saga não estava acreditando. Ficar ali, com Kanon? Não, isso definitivamente não era uma boa idéia!

Saga tentou se afastar, mas novamente Kanon o puxou para si, colando mais seus corpos, fazendo-o sentir cada curva do corpo do gêmeo mais novo, o calor do corpo dele, o cheiro amadeirado tão típico... Fechou os olhos para se controlar, mas isso apenas piorou sua situação, pois ao fazer isso seus outros sentidos lhe alertaram de como Kanon estava colado a si, das mãos dele passeando preguiçosamente por seu peito, o hálito quente em seu ouvido. Podia sentir as formas do corpo perfeito do irmão, o tórax colado em suas costas, os lábios em seu ouvido, roçando em sua orelha... O membro oculto dentro da calça roçando contra ele semi-rijo... Tentou parar seus pensamentos.

Kanon apreciava o calor do corpo de Saga junto ao seu. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo? Séculos? Milênios? Não importa, para ele pareceu à eternidade. Queria ficar assim com ele para sempre... Abraçados, sentindo o corpo dele junto ao seu. Aspirou o perfume exalado pela pele macia, um perfume de lírios... Mas que às vezes lhe parecia tentador como damas da noite e envolto por aquele cheiro tão bom... Tão divino que só Saga tinha, começou a beijá-lo suavemente, deixando que seus lábios acariciassem a pele clara e suave, distribuindo beijinhos bem de leve por toda a extensão do pescoço tentador, enquanto sua mão passeava pelo tórax de Saga, vasculhando por entre o tecido da blusa aberta, deliciando-se com aquele momento em que seu adorável irmão parecia tão seu!

_"Hummm... Sim..."_, Saga mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo aquelas mãos descendo por seu corpo, fazendo sua pele queimar, os beijos de Kanon em seu pescoço faziam com que um calor espalhasse por todas as células, fazendo-o parecer febril, podia senti-lo roçando mais contra si e já podia até mesmo imaginá-lo completamente excitado apenas por tocar em sua pele da forma que fazia e então ele sussurraria palavras doces e excitantes em seu ouvido enquanto terminava de abrir sua calça, penetrando-o e...

" Quê!", Saga quase grita, ante ao susto de perceber o que já imaginava... Kanon o penetrando, fazendo amor com ele e... Não! Definitivamente não!

" Saga...", Kanon chamou, estranho a reação de Saga. Ele não perguntou nem fez nada... Apenas ficou abraçado-o e... Saga deve ter pensando alguma coisa, mas o quê?

" Largue-me agora.", Falou, olhando-o irritado ao virar-se, tentando ocultar o que realmente se passava em seu corpo e coração.

" ...!", Kanon fitou Saga, vendo a face corada e sentiu correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo e sorriu... Um sorriso que mesclava encanto, desejo e amor.

Antes que Saga pudesse verbalizar um 'não ouse', Kanon tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso, que lhe transmitiam tantos sentimentos que ficou perdido, completamente zonzo, seu corpo involuntariamente foi relaxando nos braços do irmão e começou a corresponder timidamente. A língua de Kanon invadia sua boca, percorrendo cada canto, as mãos fortes exploravam suas costas por debaixo da blusa turquesa e só então Saga pôde notar que estava sendo prensado contra a parede fria e ofegou quando sentiu o quadril de Kanon movendo-se contra o seu, fazendo um forte estremecimento percorrer todo seu corpo, fazendo-o parar o beijo e erguer a cabeça a procura do ar que simplesmente não era necessário a seus pulmões vampíricos.

" Humm... Pare...", Saga ainda tentava impedir aquela loucura... Sabia que nunca dariam certo, havia riscos e não podia deixar que...

" Por que está fugindo de mim, Saga?", Perguntou no ouvido do belo vampiro em um sussurro sibilado, melódico, ansiando uma resposta satisfatória.

" ...!", Saga permaneceu em silêncio. Podia notar a tristeza nas palavras de Kanon e isso o fazia doer por dentro.

" Por que foge de mim? Por que deseja se esconder e se culpar por tudo?", Abraçou-o com mais força, apoiando a testa no ombro do irmão.

" Kanon...", Saga sentiu-se um monstro ao notar a mágoa, a tristeza profunda daquele com quem dividiu tantas coisas e ainda assim traiu...

Seus braços envolveram o dorso de Kanon, apertando-o contra si, acariciando as costas deles suavemente. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, enquanto sentia aquele maldito aperto no coração. Afagou os cabelos que tinha um tom azul tão parecido com o seu, mas ainda assim ligeiramente diferente para alguém perceptivo como ele. Outra pessoa não saberia distingui-los! Beijou o rosto dele carinhosamente, continuando a enrolar seus dedos nos cabelos macios do irmão, sentindo-se bem ao perceber o calor emanado pelo corpo colado ao seu, mostrando que ele estava bem alimentado e estava se cuidando, o que o deixava aliviado.

" Ainda não me respondeu.", Sussurrou Kanon, tirando Saga de seu devaneio.

Saga assustou-se com a pergunta, tão perdido em seus pensamentos estava.

" Saga!", Ergueu a cabeça, olhando dentro dos olhos do gêmeo mais velho.

" Eu...", O olhar de Kanon era tão inquiridor, tão profundo que o desnorteava. Não podia simplesmente dizer o que se passava.

" Não vou deixar você fugir. Não mais!", Disse, começando a empurrá-lo ligeiramente. Não conseguiria mais ficar longe dele... Não o deixaria sozinho.

" Não estou fugindo de nada. Solte-me.", Saga não estava gostando daquele olhar determinado.

" Mentira! Você pode se enganar, mas não ME engana, Saga.", Falou Kanon, lançando um sorriso compreensivo ao irmão.

Saga novamente foi surpreendido por Kanon. Aquele sorriso compreensivo... Era como se Kanon soubesse de tudo, soubesse do que houve, de como aconteceu e porque, mas... Seria possível? Ele esteve preso e... Por que aqueles olhos sempre tinham que assombrá-lo? Porque não podia simplesmente se livrar de tudo aquilo, esquecer seu coração no mais profundo abismo e viver como um vampiro deveria? Por que Kanon sempre tinha que entendê-lo tanto? Por que tinha que ver o que ele realmente ansiava? Pois era isso... Aquele sorriso lhe dizia isso, mas não podia arriscar... Não podia arriscar a eternidade dele.

" Não! Pare agora.", Disse Saga, sentindo seu corpo ser empurrado para trás.

" Não vou deixar você fugir... Não vou deixar que me tomem você. Nunca mais, Saga!", A voz de Kanon saía sussurrada e definitivamente decidida.

Kanon não ligou para os resmungos de Saga, que não parava de falar para que ele o soltasse, que era um erro... Mas ele sabia que não era! Não era e nunca foi um erro... O erro, este estava quando se separaram! Apertou mais o corpo idêntico ao seu e continuou beijando o pescoço alvo, estando grato por aquele vampiro que mais lhe parecia um ser divino ainda não ter recuperado toda sua força, mas não estava surpreso com isso, não depois do que sabia que ocorreu...

Sentia os beijos intensos, os toques em seu corpo... Estava sendo empurrado... Dava passos para trás em direção ao cômodo em que estava, em direção ao grande e espaçoso quarto onde se encontrava aquela cama de lençóis escuros protegida por véus transparentes que já o faziam imaginar o que aconteceria, mas não podia deixar! Devia empurrá-lo, mas por que simplesmente não o fazia? Por que nunca teve realmente forças para afastá-lo de si? Fechou os olhos. Sempre fôra assim... Desde quando ainda eram humanos. Sozinhos, tinham apenas um ao outro e tudo o que mais ansiava ao se ver refletido naquelas íris tão parecidas com as suas era se afogar em Kanon, sentir os toques dele em seu corpo como sentia agora ou como quando Kanon o provocava, sempre brincando, se insinuando...

" Hummmm... Kanon...", Saga arfou, notando que agora se encontrava dentro do quarto, sentindo o vento da madrugada entrar pela janela.

" Hummm... Meu irmão...", Kanon separou os lábios do pescoço de Saga, fitando-o com seus olhos nublados e encantados...

O tempo pareceu congelou. Tudo o que Saga via era Kanon... Tudo o que Kanon via era Saga. Pareciam envolvidos por uma aura indefinível. Os olhos de um refletiam os do outro e ficavam apenas a se fitarem, sem perceber nada do que acontecia ao redor, o mundo podia explodir que continuariam no estranho transe em que se encontravam, como se um movimento pudesse quebrar a magia encantadora que os circulava, estilhaçando seus sonhos e corações. Não se tocavam mais, apenas estavam parados um em frente ao outro como se vislumbrassem uma imagem refletida no espelho, deixando que longos minutos se passassem, até que ambos ergueram as mãos ao mesmo tempo... Saga a esquerda e Kanon a direita, fazendo suas palmas se tocarem e a magia continuava, até que seus dedos entrelaçaram.

" Nunca vou te abandonar.", Kanon sussurrou, trazendo a mão de Saga a sua face, passando as costas da mão dele em seu rosto e então beijando, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Por que faz isso com você e comigo? Você sabe, não?", Perguntou Saga sem se afastar. Aquela aura divina que os envolvia não o deixava ir, mesmo que quisesse isso desesperadamente.

Kanon não respondeu, tantas coisas passavam por seu coração e mente... Aproximou-se de Saga, segurando a nuca deste e tomando seus lábios em um beijo calmo, no início apenas sugando os lábios deliciosos que foram um martírio a sua sanidade no passado, sentindo a maciez que sempre imaginara e que na realidade era ainda melhor, provando o gosto do paraíso que se encontrava em Saga e só nele. Sentiu os lábios dele se abrirem suavemente e seu mundo derreteu enquanto invadia a boca quente e deliciosa do irmão, seu refúgio... O beijo ainda era calmo, tentava expressar através dele todo seu carinho, paixão... Amor. Queria que Saga entendesse de uma vez por todas. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura do outro, continuando a guiá-lo para a cama, fazendo-o tocá-la e cair suavemente, só então interrompendo o beijo entre eles.

Saga viu Kanon ajoelhar-se na cama, ficando com uma perna de cada lado de seus quadris e então segurá-lo firmemente pela cintura, erguendo-o e fazendo seu corpo deslizar sobre os lençóis frios, até se encontrar no meio na cama, confortavelmente colocado entre as almofadas e ele continuava lá, fitando-o daquela maneira que expressava a mais pura adoração, fazendo-o lembrar-se de quando ainda eram humanos... Aquele mesmo olhar, o mesmo olhar puro que refletia o mais profundo sentimento no qual sempre desejou se perder.

" Kanon...", Sussurrou o nome dele, sentindo dedos leves pousarem sobre seus lábios.

" Shhh... Hoje... Apenas por hoje me deixe tocá-lo... Me dê apenas uma chance...", Disse, apreciando a visão mais divina que via em milênios de existência...

Saga deitado em sua cama, os longos e brilhantes fios azuis espalhados pelos lençóis de tom escuro, a pele pálida macia como a mais pura seda sem marca alguma, os olhos que brilhavam como diamantes... Sua vida... Sua metade... Sua alma gêmea! Queria tanto dizer, queria falar tudo o que sentia, mas... Era tão difícil expressar-se... Aqueles olhos tão lindos às vezes parecia-lhe tão triste... Sentia-se como se pudesse quebrá-lo, quebrar o frágil coração que foi selado no esquecimento e ele sabia de quem era a culpa...

" Kanon...", O nome do irmão saiu de forma quase ininteligível. Ah! Como era tentador tal proposta...

" Deixe-me alimentá-lo... Aquecê-lo... Amá-lo!", Disse, curvando-se sobre Saga, beijando-o segundos depois de morder a própria língua, fazendo o irmão sentir o gosto de sua vida nos lábios por uma segunda vez naquela noite.

" Hummmm...", Saga apenas gemeu, envolvendo-o, fazendo o peso de Kanon se fazer presente sobre seu corpo.

Sentia fome... Fome dos lábios... Dos toques... Do calor que só Kanon tinha! O queria, o desejava como a muito desejou. Tentou apagar tal sentimento, enterrá-lo no local mais obscuro do seu coração, mas era impossível! Não podia impedir o inevitável e neste momento não queria... Não queria nada que não fosse Kanon! Abandonou os lábios dele, avançando no pescoço macio, beijando e ouvindo um gemido mais alto vindo do irmão, que apenas fez a eletricidade percorrer suas células com mais intensidade e então deixou que suas presas crescessem para alimentar-se dele, apertando extasiado o corpo sobre o seu quando sentiu o gosto daquele sangue que o enlouquecia.

" Humm... Aahhhh...", Kanon gemeu alto, segurando a cintura de Saga com mais força, acomodando-se melhor entre as pernas dele e se deixou levar pelo prazer que apenas a mordida de Saga tinha. Era como ser levado ao paraíso, os lábios quentes em seu pescoço, as mãos percorrendo suas costas por cima de sua blusa negra, os gemidos que ele deixava escapar... Todo aquele conjunto fazia a excitação acumular-se em seu baixo ventre e ele _teve_ que se mover jogando seus quadris para frente em lentos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

" Hummmmm...", Saga gemeu extasiado ao sentir o movimento de Kanon, que parecia possuí-lo de maneira divina e profana ao mesmo tempo e aqueles poucos toques, aqueles reles movimentos eram tudo o que precisava para cair no precipício das sensações, deixando que sua mente não processasse nada a não ser a paixão que acontecia entre os dois.

Kanon continuava os movimentos, gemendo no ouvido de Saga, deixando que o mesmo se alimentasse por quanto tempo desejasse. Sentia seu membro rijo roçando contra o do irmão e sorriu satisfeito ao perceber tais reações do corpo abaixo do seu... Queria vê-lo e senti-lo febril, ardendo na mais intensa chama da paixão, ver o rosto belo e divino expressar o mais intenso prazer e Saga pronunciar seu nome no mais profundo êxtase e, acordando ante esse desejo, beijou e sugou o pescoço de Saga logo abaixo da orelha, deixando uma marca vermelha, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer visivelmente.

" Aaahhh... Kanon!", Saga gemeu, lançando a cabeça para trás e quando suas belas íris esverdeadas nubladas fitaram Kanon, o mesmo erguia suas mãos, segurando-as sobre a cabeça, sem deixar de fitá-lo daquela forma intensa que parecia queimá-lo.

Um sorriso malicioso dançou nos lábios de Kanon e mantendo as duas mãos de Saga seguras, continuou a mover seu quadril, friccionando os dois membros ocultos dentro das calças justas, ouvindo Saga gemer e fechar os olhos, respirando pela boca e ele continuou naquela tortura... Uma tortura que enlouquecia a ambos, mas queria continuá-la... Queria enlouquecer Saga, fazê-lo pedir, gritar e ansiar por mais e mais. Acelerou seus movimentos, sentindo-se arrepiar, as sensações estavam tão boas, o roçar entre eles... Ouviu gemidos extasiados deixarem os lábios do irmão e este arquear as costas e, ele mesmo tinha que se conter, mordendo os lábios pra se controlar.

" Kanon!", Saga pronunciou o nome do irmão em um tom estrangulado, mas que soava como um aviso sutil.

Respirando aceleradamente Kanon se ergueu, deixando de tocar o corpo de Saga, mas ainda segurando as mãos dele. A feição feita pelo gêmeo mais velho foi divina, mesclando alívio e manha, como se não quisesse realmente perder tal contato. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas e novamente se fitaram e sorrindo, Kanon foi descendo as mãos pelo corpo de Saga, até chegar à calça, terminando de abrir o zíper e retirando-a com calma, sendo ajudado pelo irmão, que ergueu o quadril a fim de facilitar sua ação e isso o deixava muito satisfeito. Livre daquela peça clara que o impedia de sentir a pele quente dele em contato com a sua, o belo vampiro ergueu-se, ficando ajoelhado entre as pernas do mais poderoso membro da Elite Dourada e levou a mão ao botão da calça, abrindo-a.

Saga não retirava os olhos de Kanon. Quase não resistiu ao que ele fazia, mas felizmente... - Ou não? - ... Ele parou a tempo. Estava quase trêmulo e sentir aquelas mãos percorrendo seu peito, descendo... Ah! Era quase uma tortura! Não hesitou em ajudá-lo, erguendo os quadris e agora vislumbrava o corpo de Kanon, ainda coberto por vestes negras, o que começava a irritá-lo na verdade, mas então ele começou... Levou os dedos a calça, abrindo o botão da mesma, mas para sua decepção, Kanon a deixou como estava e levou a mão aos botões da blusa, abrindo-a lentamente, revelando seu tórax trabalhado, fazendo-o morder os lábios. O tecido escorregou pelos braços fortes e com um sorriso malicioso, o gêmeo mais novo continuou, finalmente voltando a peça principal, fazendo o zíper deslizar...

" Hummm...", Kanon gemeu enquanto retirava a calça, sentindo-a roçar contra seu membro excitado, que não era protegido por nenhuma peça íntima.

" Aahh... Kanon!", Saga simplesmente gemeu a visão celestialmente pecaminosa de Kanon.

" Que bom que gostou!", O sorriso malicioso se alargou e os olhos verdes faiscaram de desejo.

Adorando aquela situação, mas meio contrariado pelas palavras de Kanon, Saga se sentou na cama, puxando o irmão e enlaçando-o pela cintura, mantendo-o ajoelhado, deslizando seus lábios pelo tórax definido, iniciando uma seqüência de beijos e mordidas, ouvindo o outro gemer, suas mãos desceram, apertando as nádegas perfeitas e musculosas, excitando-se mais, mas sua exploração logo findou-se, pois foi empurrado na cama e antes de pensar em colocar as coisas em ordem teve os lábios tomados e o membro envolto pelos dedos longos e firmes, em uma masturbação intensa e precisa, fazendo-o arquear e não conseguir pensar em nada... Apenas sentir.

" Aaahhhhh... Kanoonnnnn...", Saga gemeu alto, sua voz rouca saindo arrastada, suas mãos se fecharam nos lençóis enquanto sua cabeça encontrava-se afundada entre os travesseiros.

Kanon mordia todo o peito de Saga, arreliando os mamilos e masturbando-o com intensidade, ouvindo-o gemer e estremecer em suas mãos e foi descendo, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, mordendo a cintura, deixando uma marca vermelha e continuou seu intento, parando os lábios sobre a virilha de Saga, sugando o local, deixando um hematoma que sabia, logo sumiria e então mordeu o local, sem deixar de masturbá-lo.

" AAAHHHH... KANONN!", Saga simplesmente gritou ante a onda de prazer que parecia engoli-lo. Sentia a mão dele em seu membro, os lábios sua virilha e o mesmo a sugá-lo, passando a língua sobre a pequena ferida que causara...

Tudo era intenso demais, não resistiria... Saga achou que aquilo era tudo o que Kanon podia fazer... Lego engano! Seu mundo desabou quando simplesmente sentiu aquela boca quente ao redor de seu membro, sugando-o com intensidade em um sobe e desce devastador, que difundiu ondas tão intensas de prazer que nublaram sua mente, engolfando-o em um mar de sensações como nunca sentiu antes, arrastando-o para águas abissais da qual não tinha como voltar...

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh...", Gritou como se estivesse a morrer, vertendo todo seu prazer na boca quente de Kanon, que ainda assim não parava de sugá-lo, derretendo-se no orgasmo abrasador que o fazia se sentir mais vivo do que nunca, deixando-o mole sobre a cama, sem forças para se mover, mas plenamente satisfeito.

Kanon ainda o sugava, limpando-o e então ergueu-se, para ver a 'obra-prima', sorrindo satisfeito ao ver a feição corada de Saga, que estava relaxado sobre a cama, sem aquele semblante preocupado que tanto o afligia. Os olhos... Os belos olhos verdes brilhavam como estrelas solitárias nos céus, que resplandeciam, mostrando sua glória, guiando aqueles que se encontravam perdidos na escuridão e ele era um destes perdidos, que só podiam olhar para o céu a procura daquilo que poderia guiá-lo e agora mais do que nunca tinha certeza... Saga era esse alguém!

" Como você pode ser tão perfeito?", Disse em encanto, não se importando com seu próprio prazer, deitando-se sobre Saga e voltando a beijá-lo, agora bem lentamente como se desejasse partilhar aquele momento único com ele.

Saga ainda sentia-se mole, mas correspondeu ao beijo de Kanon, envolvendo o pescoço do irmão, apreciando aquele ato de amor, pois agora percebia... Kanon amava-o plenamente. Continuou no beijo até que sentiu algo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando enfim que Kanon ainda estava excitado e parou o beijo, fitando-o, mas o mesmo apenas o inquiriu com o olhar, como se quisesse uma explicação do por que interrompeu o beijo e teve que sorrir. Às vezes ele era tão adorável!

" Kanon...", A voz de Saga sai baixa, rouca, em uma melodia sedutora que seria capaz de encantar deuses.

" Humm...", Gemeu ante aquele som melodioso, fechando os olhos, como se tentasse se controlar. Mas essa era a verdade, estava se controlando, controlando todas suas vontades e desejos e tentando expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, coisa muito difícil para alguém como ele.

" Hoje... Eu não vou fugir de você.", Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, lambendo o lóbulo lentamente.

" Aahhh... Saga...", A ereção de Kanon tornou-se mais rija e ele estremeceu ao ouvir aquela declaração, esticando a mão e pegando na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo um pequeno vidrinho de loção perfumada, a fim de usá-la para preparar Saga.

" Pra quê isso, Kanon? Somos vampiros.", Disse racional, Saga. Eles eram seres da noite que se cicatrizavam em uma velocidade incrível. A mínima dor que sentiria sumiria em segundos, dando lugar ao mais pleno prazer.

" 'Reflexos de deuses' não devem sentir vestígios de dor.", Declarou Kanon, molhando os dedos no óleo perfumado, ainda fitando Saga.

" Desde quando você é tão poético?", Perguntou, deixando um sorrisinho escapar de seus lábios.

" Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?", O olhar que Kanon lançou era tão lascivo que fez Saga arrepiar-se.

" ...!", Ficou parado, olhando-o desconfiado, pois aquele sorriso...

" Como você prefere que eu seja? Sensual... Romântico... Sacana?", Perguntou no ouvido dele propositalmente lento.

" Não é nada disso!", Virou o rosto, desconcertado.

" Não se preocupe, Saga... Eu conheço você... Sei como gosta e... Vou fazer lentamente, bem gostoso... Deixando que aproveite cada segundo enquanto me tem dentro de você!", A voz de Kanon não saiu sarcástica ou maliciosa, mas sedutora... Suas palavras eram usadas para seduzir e como tal eram ditas em uma suave lasciva para envolver sua 'vítima' e não com tola vulgaridade.

Não deixou que ele falasse e novamente o beijou, ajeitando-se e abrindo as pernas de Saga, acariciando o períneo lentamente, sentindo um leve tremor do corpo sob o seu e logo um dedo deslizou pelo canal apertado, gemendo ao sentir como ali era quente e apenas por se imaginar deslizando para dentro dele, para dentro de seu tão amado irmão gêmeo era capaz de levá-lo ao clímax, mas não ia morrer na praia, morreria dentro de Saga, unido a ele completamente, em um laço que nem a morte poderia desfazer.

Voltou a abrir os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado e continuou a mover o dedo, tocando-o fundo, ouvindo os suspiros deleitosos de Saga e se satisfazendo com eles, acrescentando um segundo e logo depois um terceiro, movendo-os em um vai-e-vem lento, não exatamente para evitar a dor, porque como sabiam o corpo vampírico se acostumava e se adaptava aquilo com extrema facilidade, mas sim para fazê-lo sentir plenamente. Afinal, eram iguais... Como ele, Saga gostava de apreciar cada momento e aquele momento não era algo que devia passar tão rápido.

Saga ofegava. Seus olhos verdes estavam fechados, todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados para o que era feito com ele agora, para o que Kanon fazia consigo. Sentia com precisão aqueles dedos movendo-se em seu interior, roçando naquele ponto que o fazia puxar o ar desnecessário com mais força e estremecer. O calor se dissipava em seu corpo, fazendo-o ansiar por mais e logo remexeu o quadril, desejando mais velocidade... Sua mente e corpo queriam mais do que aquilo.

" Kanon...", Saga gemeu, abrindo os olhos que agora pareciam mais escuros devido à dilatação das pupilas.

" Sim?", Perguntou rouco, lambendo a bochecha do irmão.

" Vem!", Chamou, vendo os olhos do outro brilharem intensamente.

" Com todo o prazer... Saga!", Kanon apenas sussurrou, deitando-se sobre o corpo do irmão, erguendo uma das pernas dele ligeiramente e se acomodando, iniciando uma lenta penetração, gemendo ao sentir o calor daquele corpo, o canal apertado pressionando-o, o perfume exalado por Saga que lhe parecia ainda mais erótico, quase nublando sua mente, mas permaneceria 'lúcido', tudo para dar ao irmão todo o prazer que este merecia.

" Aahhh... Kanon!", Saga gemeu, abrindo-se mais a fim de acomodar melhor o irmão, sentindo-o entrando em si lentamente, proporcionando um prazer ímpar e logo o envolveu com suas pernas, dando total liberdade a ele.

Kanon continuou investindo bem lentamente dentro de Saga, sentindo o canal apertado pressioná-lo daquela maneira deliciosa que o tirava de órbita. Distribuía beijos quentes pela face do gêmeo, aspirando o perfume único daquele corpo tão idêntico ao seu. O calor de Saga o envolvia e depois de alguns minutos, encontrava-se todo dentro dele, parando e respirando descompassadamente, trêmulo de prazer, gemendo baixinho quando sentiu aquelas mãos suaves deslizarem por suas costas, arranhando de leve, só para atiçá-lo.

Seus olhos se encontraram e assim ficaram por longos minutos, parados, apenas se fitando... Aquilo não era um jogo de sedução, não era uma simples transa... Era algo mais profundo, algo que apenas eles podiam compartilhar. Um entendimento mútuo podia ser notado no ambiente e então o movimento... Kanon começou a se mover, retirando-se de Saga, para voltar a penetrá-lo com força, seus quadris movendo-se para frente sem cessar, cadenciado, mas sem muita velocidade, deliciando-se pelo irmão mover-se junto com ele.

" Aaahhh... Kanon... Vamos...", Disse o belo grego, desejando mais velocidade.

" Hummm... Saga...", Apenas gemeu o nome do irmão, acelerando os movimentos.

Estavam naquele joguinho de amor há muito tempo, a excitação de ambos estava num nível quase extremo. Em poucos segundos os dois entraram em sintonia, movendo-se em um bailar que exalava sensualidade, sentindo choques percorrerem seus corpos, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais ensandecidos... Precisavam do alívio que apenas o outro podia dar, não existia mais o intuito de brincar... Kanon investia rapidamente, quase saindo do corpo de Saga para, no instante seguinte, voltar a penetrá-lo com força, ouvindo os gemidos deliciados do irmão, o som dos corpos se chocando, o som da paixão de ambos espalhavam-se pelo quarto e a intensidade do prazer que os inundava os levava em direção aquilo que tanto ansiavam.

" Aaahhhhh... Kanon... Kanon...", Saga gemia o nome do irmão como um mantra, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo e os espasmos alastrarem-se rapidamente, evidenciando que o clímax chegava rapidamente.

" Aahh... Sa-Sagaa... Aahhhh...", Kanon estava na mesma condição, seu corpo parecia em chamas, o prazer alcançando níveis que não mais podia suportar e nem queria...

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...", Os dois gemeram em uníssono, sendo engolidos por um orgasmo intenso... Intenso como há séculos não sentiam!

As ondas de prazer nublavam a mente, entorpecendo os sentidos de ambos, tirando-os da realidade e levando-os a um 'lugar' onde apenas eles existiam... Unidos, unidos como já foram ao serem gerados. O prazer acumulava-se e Saga derramou seu sêmen entre os dois corpos, contorcendo-se, ainda sentindo as investidas de Kanon, que derramava seu prazer em seu interior, fazendo uma nova onda de êxtase o invadir e os movimentos não cessavam... Continuavam naquela dança sensual e erótica, porém em ritmo mais lento.

As boca se encontraram em um beijo calmo, apaixonado, entrelaçando as línguas carinhosamente, ainda se movendo lentamente, fazendo uma carícia preguiçosa um no outro, até que os movimentos cessaram, mas o beijo, este continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que ambos pararam, deixando seus lábios a milímetros um do outro. Os olhos verdes tão idênticos abriram-se, refletindo o outro e assim ficaram, ainda entorpecidos pelo forte orgasmo, a mente nublada deixando-os perdidos, mas aquilo não fazia diferença... Estavam juntos e isso era o que, de fato, importava.

" Eu te amo!", Saga diz, vendo a surpresa nos olhos de Kanon, que afastou a face apenas um pouco.

" Ah, Saga!", Kanon escondeu a face no pescoço de Saga, sentindo-se feliz, realizado... Plenamente satisfeito.

_"É por isso que não quero você comigo... Se ficar, você pode morrer."_, Pensou o gêmeo mais velho, aspirando o perfume do irmão, sentindo Kanon se retirar dele e deitar a seu lado, fazendo-o virar-se de lado e assim, ambos ficaram de frente um pro outro e logo seus dedos foram entrelaçados ao do irmão.

" É por te amar que nunca o abandonarei, Saga!", Kanon falou em tom apaixonado, tomando os lábios dele em um novo beijo, puxando-o mais para si.

Saga correspondeu, esquecendo-se de todos os problemas que rondavam sua mente, aproveitando aquele momento que queria eternizar.

_"Eu não vou deixar... Não deixarei que se afogue em seu reflexo."_, Pensou o gêmeo mais novo, logo ficando parcialmente por cima de Saga, intensificando o beijo, deixando-o mais sensual, sentindo vontade de tê-lo de novo, mesmo que tenha acabado de fazer amor com Saga, tudo o que mais queria era fazer de novo... E seu corpo vampírico já mostrava sinais de que aquela seria uma longa madrugada, onde apenas os dois existiam.

**OOO**

Seus belos olhos azuis se abriram, ainda enevoados. Sua mente, ligeiramente turva foi recuperando-se, deixando que a névoa se dissipasse e seu cérebro pudesse processar todas as informações corretamente. Notou que estava em um quarto... Um quarto de paredes gelo que se encontrava na penumbra, abajures cor de carne iluminavam precariamente o cômodo, dando uma impressão quase irreal ao local, mas extremamente aconchegante. Suspirou sentindo um perfume ímpar e piscou quando notou que uma mão jazia abandonada sobre seus quadris.

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora notando que havia alguém ao lado dele, um corpo quente de aproximadamente seu tamanho. Virou a cabeça ligeiramente, vendo então, Milo. Foi recordando-se do que houve e lentamente se movendo, virando-se e ficando de frente para o grego, vendo-o dormir profundamente, a face parecendo a de um menino inocente, tão diferente do amante fogoso que o tomava da maneira mais prazerosa possível. Amante... Sorriu e mais um pedacinho do filme vivido há algumas horas veio a sua mente... Como ele agiu naquela noite.

Milo havia praticamente seqüestrado, arrastando-o para sua casa após ter lhe dado um amasso no corredor do prédio onde seu amigo Shura treinava esgrima e era admirado por todos os alunos. Tinha conseguido ir lá com a autorização de Aldebaran que sabia que ali não havia perigo, o brasileiro se tornara muito precavido depois dele ter quase sido seqüestrado há cinco meses, mas aquele local era seguro... Pelo menos até Milo ter surgido em sua vida e o tirado dali. Estranhou o fato de Shura não ter ligado desesperado e só esperava que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com o espanhol, afinal... O amigo de Milo estava procurando encrencas e foi derrotado por Shura.

_"Será que ele está bem?"_, Perguntou-se, pois era estranho o outro não ter ligado, mas deixou isso pra lá quando em sua mente surgiu o que aconteceu um pouco depois...

Olhando para a face adormecida, lembrando-se de como Milo o levou até aquela casa, que por sinal era muito linda e espaçosa para apenas uma pessoa morar sozinha... Não teve exatamente muito tempo pra reparar na decoração que lhe pareceu tão bonita e aconchegante, porque foi imediatamente beijado e seu corpo era tocado intensamente pelo grego, que logo o tirava o ar. Suas roupas ainda devem estar espalhadas pela escada e corredor e lembrar disso o fez rir consigo mesmo. Quando pensou que sua vida fosse virar de ponta a cabeça assim? Nunca, com certeza! Fora deliciosamente possuído por aquele homem de olhar tão sensual e selvagem e depois... Depois que acordou com os toques dele no meio da noite...

_"Não acredito que fiz aquilo..."_, Pensava. Havia se erguido, sentado sobre o quadril do grego e simplesmente segurou-o, 'torturando' com beijos, mordidas e carícias, amando cada gemido de prazer dado por Milo, deixando o membro do outro deslizar para seu interior e iniciar uma cavalgada que terminou com mais um intenso orgasmo.

" Acho que você se tornou mesmo meu amante... Ou eu deveria dizer que eu me tornei seu amante?", Perguntou em tom sussurrado, só então notando o relógio que marcava quase cinco e meia da manhã. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Milo. Tinha que ir embora.

" Milo?", Chamou, mas o outro parecia encontrar-se em um sono extremamente profundo, então resolveu não acordá-lo.

_"É melhor deixá-lo dormir."_, Pensou, já morrendo de dó de acordá-lo. Deixaria um recado para que ele não se preocupasse.

Levantou-se, dando um beijo nos lábios de Milo como se com isso selasse a promessa de que não ia deixá-lo preocupado. Saiu da cama bem felinamente para não correr o risco de acordar o belo grego, vestindo sua roupa íntima e procurando pelo quarto o resto de suas roupas, percebendo que sua blusa devia estar mesmo no corredor. Achou numa escrivaninha um bloco de papel e caneta e deixou um recado, deixando também o número de seu celular. Queria conversar seriamente com Milo.

Saiu do quarto e pegou do chão sua blusa, que estava jogada nas escadas. Percorreu com os olhos todo o ambiente e então saiu, fechando a porta, sabendo que a mesma tinha um sistema que a trancava quando batida. Pensou em pegar um táxi, mas lembrou-se de Aldebaran e... Se o mesmo soubesse que ele não estava com Shura e pegou um táxi ia falar um monte em sua cabeça e suspirando, ligou para o brasileiro, esperando que o mesmo atendesse e logo isso foi feito, ouvindo seu nome sendo pronunciado pelo segurança.

_" Camus... Está tudo bem?"_, Ouviu a pergunta preocupada e se culpou por ter sido irresponsável.

" Estou sim, Aldebaran. Pode vir me buscar?", Camus perguntou, sentindo o vento frio tocar seu corpo, mas não estava com frio... Sentia-se extremamente bem na verdade.

_" Já estou indo. Onde está?"_, Aldebaran perguntou do outro lado da linha, ouvindo logo em seguida Camus responder, passando-lhe o endereço.

" Estarei esperando.", Disse o francês, recostando-se ao muro da casa de Milo e ali ficando, olhando as ruas desertas, sem realmente pensar em uma única coisa... Apenas ficava a observar o ambiente.

Não se passaram nem mesmo quinze minutos e logo Aldebaran estacionava o carro escuro em frente ao local onde se encontrava Camus e este suavizou a expressão quando viu o amigo, aproximando-se e logo entrando no automóvel, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, que o olhava seriamente como se estivesse a examiná-lo de forma intrigante, o que o desconcertou mais do que imaginava, fazendo-o olhar para frente, apesar de que sua face não mostrava tal constrangimento.

" Espero que tenha se entendido com Milo.", Disse Aldebaran logo após dar a partida.

" O quê?", Camus quase pulou na poltrona, mas se segurou bravamente e apenas fitou o outro, estreitando os olhos.

" Acredito que estava com ele e o mesmo se preocupa muito com você.", Respondeu o brasileiro sem desviar a atenção da rua.

" ...!", Camus apenas fecha os olhos. Era embaraçoso falar de sua vida íntima, principalmente com Aldebaran, que apesar de dar conselhos úteis, sempre falava de modo brincalhão e isso o desconcertava mais ainda.

" Esse rapaz... Milo. Ele não parece interessado em sua posição como presidente da Aquárius, na verdade, parece que nem mesmo sabe disso... Não me parece também alguém interessado em dinheiro ou repercussão na mídia.", Falou sério, parando em um sinal de trânsito, fitando Camus.

Camus despertou ante aquelas palavras sérias ditas pelo amigo e também segurança. Ele tinha razão! Milo, o tempo todo que esteve consigo, não pareceu saber quem ele era, nunca tocou em assuntos referente a seu trabalho, aproximou-se como se ele fosse uma 'pessoa normal' e... Talvez por isso, tenha se envolvido tanto. O grego também era muito misterioso, nunca falou sobre si mesmo, não sabia nada dele e ainda assim, tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo, de que poderia confiar nele plenamente, o que vai de encontro a todos os seus princípios. Deixou que um tímido sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios enquanto fitava a rua deserta. Sua vida mudou radicalmente da noite pro dia quando o encontrou e... O mais estranho... Estava gostando de como ela estava agora.

" De qualquer forma, é bom sabermos um pouco sobre ele. Por precaução.", Disse Aldebaran arrancando e dirigindo rapidamente a mansão do francês.

" Sim, tem razão.", Disse meio distante, fechando os olhos e deixando seus pensamentos voarem.

Em poucos minutos, Aldebaran estacionou o carro, saindo e vendo Camus fazer o mesmo. Caminharam em silêncio até entrarem na casa e então com um aceno discreto, Camus subiu para o quarto e o brasileiro se dirigiu ao seu, não sem antes verificar toda a casa e conferir o sistema de proteção e quando viu que tudo estava de modo satisfatório, foi deitar-se.

Camus fechou a porta do quarto e ficou encostado a porta. Deixou que um longo suspiro deixasse seus pulmões e permaneceu ali por alguns instantes, para só então abrir os olhos que nem percebera ter fechado e se dirigir à cama. De forma lenta e quase automática foi retirando a roupa, deixando a mesma em cima de um sofá que ficava próximo a varanda, vestindo logo em seguida uma calça de tecido fino para então, deitar-se na cama, cobrindo-se apenas com um lençol fino. Estava cansado, mas satisfeito com tudo, mesmo que as coisas não tivessem acontecido de forma programada como gostava. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e ele deixou-se ser levado pelo sono, adormecendo com a imagem de Milo em mente.

**OOO**

O vento soprava frio durante a noite escura, fazendo as cortinas negras esvoaçarem de acordo com sua melodia. Em uma enorme cama de lençóis negros encontrava-se um homem de pele clara, corpo definido e longos cabelos acinzentados. Seus frios olhos vermelhos se abrem e o mesmo se levanta, fazendo o lençol escuro escorregar por seu corpo nu.

Com passos leves e decididos, dirigiu-se para uma grande sala, onde se encontrava o que lembraria a visitantes, uma fonte ou mesmo uma piscina. A água límpida refletia o brilho do luar que entrava pela clarabóia. Ficou a vislumbrar o ambiente, as plantas que ornamentavam o local, os móveis que compunham o ambiente... Seu 'singelo' refúgio. Deu uns passos a frente e entrou na enorme piscina, sentando-se logo depois em movimentos lentos. Seus longos fios cinza, que pareciam mais prateados sob a luz da lua espalharam-se dentro da água, dando ao homem uma aparência ainda mais bela...

Suas mãos tocavam a água e um sorriso impreciso desenhava-se em seus lábios, enquanto sua mente vagava por lugares distantes e imprecisos. Os rubis fitavam a água intensamente, como se nela houvesse algo a ser vislumbrado, mas não havia nada ali a não ser sua própria imagem. Ouviu o som de passos, mas não ergueu o rosto. Sabia quem estava ali.

" Resolveu se refrescar?", Ouviu a voz suave e ainda assim, marcante.

" Sim...", Apenas respondeu, sem deixar de fitar seu reflexo.

" ...!", Fitou apenas fitando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis.

As íris vermelhas desviam-se da água, dando atenção ao ser que ali chegou. Foi subindo o olhar, reparando na beleza andrógena a sua frente, a pele alva, o corpo definido e ainda assim esbelto coberto por um fino tecido branco, os longos cabelos azul-piscina que caíam como cascata sobre os ombros desnudos, uma vez que a blusa clara havia escorregado sensualmente, os lábios naturalmente róseos, os olhos azuis... Pareciam duas pedras de água-marinha intensas ou deveria dizer amazonita? Sorriu ao vê-lo segurando uma bela rosa vermelha.

" Tentando me seduzir?", Perguntou, um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios. Aquela bela criatura era tentadora e sabia bem usar sua sedução.

" Hum... E por acaso... Eu conseguiria?", Perguntou em tom provocativo, sibilado, enquanto caminhava felinamente até ele, sentando-se na borda da piscina, apreciando a visão do corpo que esbanjava perfeição.

Um quase riso escapou de sua garganta quando se aproximou languidamente, ficando ao lado do 'visitante', seus dedos tocando de leve a coxa por cima do tecido fino deixando-a úmida, enquanto olhava para aquela face que fazia pensamentos nada santos vir-lhe a mente. Um demônio! Era isso que o outro era com certeza... Um demônio oculto na face de anjo.

" E o que deseja de mim... Saga?", Pergunta em tom suave, enquanto acaricia a face do outro, tocando os fios cinza, enrolando seus dedos nele.

" Eu! Nada de especial...", Falou, ajoelhando-se dentro da piscina e roçando seus lábios no pescoço suave, aspirando o perfume de rosas que aquele corpo emitia... Tão tentador!

" Não parece...", Mordeu de leve os lábios ao sentir o suave toque.

" Eu o encontrei pra você...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

" E onde está?", Perguntou, mas não houve resposta, não falada. Ela 'apareceu' em sua mente e então sorriu, vendo o outro se afastar e voltar à água.

" Então eu irei... Buscá-lo. Quem sabe convenço aquele outro também.", Ri e levanta-se, deixando a rosa sobre a borda da piscina, saindo em passos lânguidos, da mesma forma que entrou, sumindo dentro da escuridão que se fazia presente mais adiante.

Levou a mão a borda da piscina, pegando a rosa e só então voltando ao meio da mesma, onde a água quase chegava a seu peito e recostou-se do outro lado, voltando a seus pensamentos. Aspirou o perfume da flor e mordeu uma pétala rubra, arrancando-a, deixando que a mesma caísse sobre a água, gerando pequenas ondulações e nela surgiu a imagem de um belo rapaz de longos cabelos azuis... Lindos, perfeitos... Divino!

" Logo logo... Esse desejo vai se realizar.", Disse, tocando o reflexo na água, fazendo a imagem sumir e então despedaçou a rosa, deixando as pétalas maculadas caírem sobre a água, flutuando sobre a mesma.

Ergueu-se e sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, caminhou de volta ao quarto, não se importando com o rastro de água que deixava durante o percurso, até chegar ao cômodo desejado, deixando que seus rubis pairassem sobre a cama e foi até ela, deitando-se sem sequer se secar. Fechou os olhos, o silêncio imperando dentro daquele quarto escuro, mas logo seus olhos aterradoramente vermelhos, que emitiam um brilho tão perturbador se abriram e o belo homem virou-se, fitando o teto sorrindo como se algo definitivamente bom acabasse de ocorrer.

" ... A Elite Dourada não poderá fugir.", Sua voz baixa e rouca se fez ouvir dentro do quarto escuro. Tudo estava saindo como havia planejado. Ele teria o que desejava, ninguém poderia atrapalhá-lo. A pessoa que talvez pudesse se colocar em seu caminho nem mais existia, mas ainda não tinha algo que desejava muito e este logo seria seu... Apenas seu!

"_Ninguém vai me atrapalhar... Nem mesmo você, Kanon."_, Fechou os olhos, deixando um sorriso sádico pairar sobre seus lábios. Aquele ser das trevas falhou no passado e voltaria a falhar!

O poder, a glória... Tudo definitivamente seria dele! Um direito roubado por milênios e que agora reconquistaria.

**OOO**

07:00 AM. Sala da Vice-presidência da Aquárius.

Sentado em uma grande mesa de mármore negro estava um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos jade, que miravam o nada. Seu queixo estava apoiado sobre a palma da mão direita, parecendo pensar em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, completamente distante como se estivesse em uma realidade à parte onde nada existia. Apenas estava lá, parado naquela sala vazia sem fazer nada, sem esboçar nenhum movimento por longos minutos, até que seus olhos se fecharam com força, como se quisesse afastar algum pensamento indevido.

" Droga! O que foi aquilo?", Perguntou-se, levando à mão a cabeça, passando pelos fios revoltosos e recostando-se a cadeira, apoiando sua nuca no encosto.

Tudo havia sido tão estranho! Derrotara um maldito que se achava o tal e o mesmo simplesmente invade sua casa e o estupra e... Bem. Teoricamente foi um estupro, afinal foi forçado, não queria e... Arrgg! Como pôde ter gostado daquilo? Ele era masoquista por acaso? Devia ter algum problema mental, isso sim! Levantou-se e foi até a vidraça, observando a paisagem ainda com aqueles pensamentos em mente, não sabendo o que exatamente o atraiu naquele... Naquele tal de Máscara da Morte.

" Desde quando isso é um nome?", Perguntou-se, lembrando que o mesmo disse que ia matá-lo. Talvez fora contratado para isso... Não sabia, mas ele pareceu irritado por algo que ele não sabia e...

_"Quem se importa? Vou descobrir quem é esse maldito e mandar prendê-lo por ter invadido a minha propriedade!"_, Pensou revoltado, dando um soco perto do vidro, nem reparando no risco que correu, pois se acertasse a janela, se machucaria gravemente.

" Droga! Tudo isso está me estressando. E onde ela está afinal de contas! Que merda!", Disse Shura, já ficando revoltado com a demora dela em lhe atender. Sentou-se emburrado em sua poltrona e pegou o jornal, abrindo a página.

_"Mas ela pode descobrir quem é aquele maldito que fez isso comigo."_, Pensou, para então fixar seus olhos na reportagem da primeira página do jornal de maior circulação nacional.

" MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?", Shura ergue-se com tanta rapidez da poltrona que quase a derruba no chão, não acreditando no que suas orbes jade viam em destaque naquelas páginas e... Principalmente de quem falava!

**OOO**

Ouviu um som distante que lhe parecia vir de um despertador, mas sua cama estava tão macia, tão quente, estava tão bom ali que não queria levantar, no entanto, o irritante som perpetuava e ele se obrigou a abrir os olhos, perguntando-se meio sonolento porque ainda não tinha quebrado o maldito relógio que atrapalhava seu sono e sonhos, mas sua mente logo despertou ao ver que era tão tarde. Oito horas! Desde quando acordava nesse horário? Levantou-se num pulo, olhando atordoado para o relógio, pensando em como pôde dormir até tão tarde, até lembrar-se do que aconteceu...

_"Eu... Estava com ele..."_, Camus lembrou-se imediatamente, percebendo então porque perdeu a hora. Talvez Milo não estivesse fazendo tão bem assim a ele... Veja só, fazendo com que perdesse a hora.

" Grego maldito.", Disse, levantando-se, mas apesar de suas palavras, por incrível que pareça, não estava irritado. Na verdade sentia-se revigorado.

Caminhou para o closet escolhendo a roupa que vestiria para ir a Aquárius e em seguida foi até a suíte, abrindo a água numa temperatura mais fria e logo deixando que a mesma caísse sobre seu corpo esbelto. Um suspiro de satisfação saiu de seus lábios e logo o banho foi encerrado e Camus enxugava-se sem pressa apesar de estar atrasado. Penteou seus longos cabelos azul-petróleo, mantendo-os soltos para que secassem naturalmente e vestiu uma calça social azul-marinho e uma camisa simples pérola, que o deixou com uma aparência mais jovem, bela e, mesmo simples, muito bem vestido.

Desceu para tomar o desjejum, encontrando na sala o jovem de madeixas loiras repicadas e aqueles olhos azul-céu que pareciam inquirir algum tipo de explicação. Permaneceu em silêncio, sentando-se a mesa e vendo Minu entrar, dando-lhe um 'bom dia', servindo o café da manhã como ele gostava. Ela parecia estar muito feliz e tirando o olhar inquietante de Hyoga, tudo parecia-lhe muito bem.

" Bom dia, Mestre Camus!", Disse Hyoga calmo, mas seus olhos transmitiam seriedade.

" Bom dia, Hyoga! Já disse pra não me chamar de mestre.", Falou em seu tom natural, bebendo um delicioso suco de frutas.

" Ontem o senhor voltou tarde...", Comentou preocupado e ligeiramente... Enciumado.

" Ah, sim. Tive coisas a tratar.", Respondeu sem dar importância.

" Estava com ele?", Hyoga foi direito ao assunto.

O loiro sentia uma raiva enorme daquele tal Milo que, primeiro, estava conversando o francês e... O olhar dele e tom de voz, o fazia pensar que aquele grego era uma pessoa na qual não podia confiar... Aquele ar arrogante, o olhar de superioridade... O irritava só de lembrar! Segundo e mais importante, o moreno estava dentro do elevador com Camus desmaiado, o que o fazia pensar que aquele homem fez alguma coisa a seu Camus e agora aquilo... Não podia acreditar! Simplesmente não podia.

" Como 'ele' quem?", Camus o olhou, suas íris transmitindo um olhar mais frio e intolerante.

" Com aquele tal de Milo.", Hyoga o olhou da mesma forma, confirmando pela irritação... Pois, sim. Camus estava irritado. Quando ele olhava friamente, era porque estava incomodado, irritado ou insatisfeito com algo e pôde comprovar... Ele estava sim com aquele maldito!

" Hyoga, minha vida pessoal é apenas minha, sim?", Respondeu, dando por encerrado o assunto, voltando a tomar seu café da manhã, ignorando o loiro. 'Aquele tal de Milo'... Aquilo era modo de falar?

_"Não acredito que... Estou irritado por isso."_, Camus constatou em pensamento. Tudo bem que nunca gostou de ter sua privacidade invadida, mas aquela frase o irritou acima do normal e isso o surpreendia. Na verdade, desde que conheceu aquele grego tem se surpreendido com seu modo de agir... Via-se fazendo coisas que normal e racionalmente não faria. Milo estava mudando-o e às vezes isso lhe dava medo.

_"Se eu não acreditasse nessas coisas de feitiço e sobrenatural, diria que ele me enfeitiçou."_, Riu internamente com tal pensamento.

" Então você está com ele, não está? É seu namorado ou amante?", Perguntou o loiro friamente, se corroendo de ciúmes. Como algum estranho podia chegar e levar seu Camus desse jeito? Camus era alguém tão fechado e sério... O que aquele maldito fez? Apesar de que... Não podia negar que seu adorado mestre parecia mais feliz e calmo, mas...

Camus lançou um olhar tão frio que Hyoga parou no mesmo lugar, como se houvesse sido congelado.

" Vai sair, senhor Camus?", Ouviu a voz de Minu, que sorriu enquanto trazia um bolo que acabara de ser feito.

" Sim, Minu.", Respondeu o francês, caminhando para fora da sala.

" Camus...", Hyoga estava surpreso. Talvez tenha ido longe demais...

" Hyoga... Depois conversarei com você.", Disse Camus, olhando por cima do ombro, agora lançando um olhar quase paternal. Compreendia aquele sentimento de Hyoga, aquele ciúme... Afinal, o menino o tinha como um pai.

Hyoga nada disse, apenas viu o mesmo sumir quando a porta se fechou e ficou ali, parado. Abaixou a cabeça, desejando se socar. Como pôde ser tão impulsivo a falar todas aquelas coisas? Talvez Camus o mandasse embora, não queria nem pensar nisso, mas... Sabia que podia acontecer. Levantou-se, não querendo mais comer nada, queria pensar tranquilamente em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sempre nutriu um forte sentimento por Camus e agora havia aquele moreno de sorriso sarcástico e olhar malicioso que parecia ter roubado o coração o seu francês.

_"Mas como ele pode negar ou se recusar a falar daquele fato inegável? Eu vi! E ele vai ter que falar daquilo uma hora ou outra..."_, Pensava desgostoso.

Saiu, começando a caminhar além dos portões da sofisticada mansão onde estava morando com Camus. Andava apressadamente, sem prestar atenção para onde ia, olhava para o chão, pensando em tantas coisas que se perdia, virou a esquina para simplesmente se chocar em algo, quase caindo no chão, tendo que se encostar ao muro para não se desequilibrar, erguendo um olhar furioso para ver quem era o infeliz que quase o derrubou daquela forma.

" Devia olhar por onde anda.", Falou friamente, seus olhos azuis pareciam as geleiras eternas da Sibéria.

" Perdão.", Hyoga ouviu uma voz suave dizer e piscou os olhos, vendo que essa pessoa estava no chão.

Os azul-céu do rapaz de cabelos dourados vislumbrou finalmente aquele com quem trombou. Viu, caído no chão, um belo ser de pele branca como porcelana, trajando uma calça branca justa e uma blusa verde bem escura. Subiu mais um olhar, admirando-se com os fios esmeralda que caíam como cascata sobre os ombros estreitos... O brilho daqueles cabelos lhe mostrava o quão bem cuidados eram e poderia até mesmo dizer, sem tocar, que eram macios e então reparou no rosto... Belo, ingênuo... Agraciado por olhos verde-mar que simplesmente devia pertencer a algum anjo com certeza absoluta!

" Me desculpe você!", Logo disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado do menino para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

" Que isso! Eu não estava vendo por onde andava...", Tentou se explicar o adolescente, meio sem jeito.

Hyoga não pensou duas vezes. Segurou-o pela cintura com a mão esquerda e com a direita no ombro do menino, erguendo-o e procurando por ferimentos e logo viu um pequeno corte na mão direita daquele pequeno anjo de olhos tão puros e retirou do bolso um lenço, limpando o local, preocupado. Sua irritação acabou atingindo a outros... Tinha que aprender a controlar mais seus sentimentos e emoções, isso sim. Repreendia-se por ter machucado um ser inocente, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave.

" Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem!", Falou o menino, sorrindo calidamente ao loiro.

" Mas é melhor cuidar disso agora.", Falou tão sério, que pareceu mais uma repreensão e viu aqueles olhos mirarem o chão ligeiramente entristecidos.

" Desculpe, estou sendo rude. Qual o seu nome?", Perguntou, tentando ser mais amigável. Não devia despejar nos outros suas frustrações.

" Me chamo Shun e você?", Perguntou o jovem de cabelos esmeralda, voltando a sorrir daquela maneira iluminada e pura.

" Me chamo Hyoga.", Respondeu, encantado com aquele sorriso tão lindo, terminando de fazer o curativo, enrolando na mão de Shun seu lenço.

" Muito obrigado, Hyoga. Não está doendo mais." Shun disse, enquanto olhava para o curativo, voltando seu olhar para o loiro.

Ficou a observar aquele que havia lhe derrubado no chão. Hyoga era mais alto, tinha um porte que não sabia exatamente definir, mas lhe transmitia uma quase imponência, os cabelos loiros brilhavam ao ser tocado pela luz do sol, a pele era clara, mas não tão quanto a sua e os olhos azul-céu era lindos e o olhavam com tanta preocupação... Hyoga na verdade era... Tão lindo! Acabou corando ao reparar no que estava pensando e abaixou o olhar, observando uma formiguinha que carregava uma folha três vezes maior que seu corpo sem esforço, como se aquilo fosse algo muito interessante de se ver, não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer...

Hyoga ia falar algo, mais se viu sendo escaneado pelo olhar verde-mar e ficou quieto, deixando que o outro o analisasse. Estava gostando disso sem nem saber por que e então o viu corar e... Ah! Como aquele menino podia ficar tão adorável daquela forma? A feição sem jeito, o modo como ele mirava o chão para não encará-lo... Aquilo parecia despertar algo dentro dele, apesar de não saber exatamente o quê, mas queria conhecê-lo melhor. Aquele menino valia a pena... Valia a pena seu esforço para ter um amigo ou quem sabe...

" Shun!", Ouviu uma voz grossa e imponente chamar o menino de madeixas esmeralda e virou o rosto, vendo um rapaz moreno do outro lado da rua.

" Ikkiiii!", - Shun ergueu a mão, sorrindo iluminadamente, seus olhos brilhavam ao ver o outro.

_"Quem é esse?"_, O loiro pergunta, observando o moreno atravessando a rua apressadamente e com cara de poucos amigos.

" Shun, o que aconteceu?", Perguntou sério, vendo a mão enrolada por um lenço, ligeiramente suja de sangue.

" Ah! É que eu trombei com ele e acabei caindo, daí machuquei a minha mão, mas agora já estou bem!", Sorriu o menino, aproximando-se do irmão e segurando o braço dele, extremamente feliz.

" Hum...", Estreitou os olhos e fitou o loiro, não gostando de saber que aquele idiota com cara de metido jogou seu irmão no chão.

" Eu sou Hyoga. Desculpe-me por ter derrubado seu irmão, mas já o ajudei e...", Foi simplesmente cortado pelo moreno.

" Fique longe do Shun!", Ikki diz ameaçadoramente, puxando Shun para si, abraçando-o, lançando um olhar assassino a Hyoga que dizia claramente 'aproxime-se e eu faço mais do que quebrar sua cara'.

" ...!", Hyoga não entendeu o porquê da ameaça, mas não gostou, devolvendo um olhar frio ao moreno, como se o mesmo fosse seu inimigo mortal.

" Ikki!", Os grandes olhos verdes piscaram confusos.

" Vamos.", Disse irritado, puxando Shun consigo, caminhando apressadamente.

_"Shun...", _Viu o menino sendo arrastado. O modo como o tal Ikki puxava Shun... Isso parecia que ele se achava dono do garoto de olhos verde-mar. Será que era irmão dele? Ou talvez... Pelo modo possessivo algum tipo de namorado? Não se espantaria, visto que agora os relacionamentos entre rapazes estavam sendo muito mais aceitos e chegava a ser algo comum...

" Ah... Sim! Tchau Hyoga!", Shun falou ao loiro, indo embora junto do irmão, que não soltava sua mão de jeito nenhum.

_"Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Ele me olhou como se eu fosse fazer algo de ruim com o Shun."_, Pensou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e saindo caminhando para outro lado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que houve de manhã em relação a Camus.

**OOO**

Camus entrou em sua sala, achando estranho não ter visto sua secretária, mas não ligou. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer e não havia reuniões marcadas para aquele dia. Sentou-se e pegou os relatórios que deveria averiguar, ficando muito satisfeito com tudo o que via. A aquárius estava indo muito bem, todos os contratos que fechou recentemente estavam sendo bastante rentáveis. Continuou seu trabalho, entretido com todos os cálculos, contratos e e-mails que recebera, quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta em um estrondo, fazendo-o olhar para o responsável por tal barulho.

" Isso são modos, Shura?", Perguntou ao espanhol, que não estava com uma feição amigável.

" CAMUS, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?", Gritou Shura, possesso, olhando raivosamente para Camus.

_"Hoje é dia..."_, Pensou desgostoso, vendo que não teria paz. Primeiro Hyoga, agora Shura... O que deu neles afinal?

Shura bateu a mão na mesa com força.

" Se quebrar minha mesa, terá que me pagar outra.", Disse sem fitá-lo, continuando a ler o relatório da Aquárius.

" OLHE PRA MIM!", Shura gritou novamente, irritadíssimo.

" Não grite dentro da minha sala.", Falou calmamente, ignorando Shura.

" Eu simplesmente não entendo você. Não acredito nisso!", Falava o moreno, andando de um lado pro outro apressadamente.

" Você vai furar o chão. Por que não se senta?", Perguntou Camus, vendo que teria que resolver aquele problema, senão não conseguiria trabalhar em paz.

" EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!" Exigiu Shura, os olhos em chamas devido a raiva e indignação.

" Sobre o quê?", Perguntou em um suspiro, não gostando daquele olhar acusador.

" SOBRE ISSO!", Berrou Shura, batendo a mão na mesa fazendo a água dentro do copo tremer, colocando em frente a Camus o jornal de maior circulação do país.

Já quase perdendo a paciência, Camus pegou o jornal. O melhor a fazer era ver o que deixou o espanhol tão enfurecido e tentar dialogar logicamente com ele. Shura não era a pessoa mais racional que conhecia, era de certa forma impulsivo, tinha a tendência de se achar sempre com a razão e como sempre exigia explicações sobre o que achava ser errado. Olhou para Shura e voltou sua atenção para o jornal. O que poderia conter naquelas folhas que o deixou dessa forma? Abriu o jornal calmamente, sem muito alarme e então seus olhos de safira se espantaram e seu mundo desabou! Nas páginas daquele jornal... NA PRIMEIRA página em destaque com letras vermelhas encontrava-se o fim de seu mundo...

_O Príncipe do Gelo,_

_O Presidente da Grande Aquárius, maior empresa de Software do mundo c__om seu amante!_

_Quem é o moreno capaz de tomar o coração do Príncipe e..._

_Quebrar o inverno glacial em que ele se encontra?_

Ainda encontrava-se em choque, mas forçou seus olhos a descerem um pouco mais e sentiu o coração parar como se um choque percorresse seu corpo, sua respiração parou e sabia... Nada mais seria como antes! Naquela página, em destaque estava uma foto... Uma foto que o mostrava contra uma parede, sendo prensado e beijado por um homem de pele amorenada, vestes escuras e longos cabelos azul-arroxeado, que tomava seus lábios com sensualidade e paixão, com uma perna entre as suas, enquanto suas unhas se firmavam no tórax musculoso, repuxando o tecido fino em um amasso capaz de escandalizar meio mundo.

Como? Como aquela foto foi parar nos jornais? Quem fez isso? Não conseguia raciocinar, tudo o que fazia era vislumbrar aquela imagem que lhe parecia tão irreal, mas que sabia... Aconteceu! Onde? Pensando melhor, Camus concluiu que deveria ser quando tentou fugir de Milo e o mesmo o agarrou no corredor da Academia de Esgrima. Lembrava-se que aquele amasso aconteceu no corredor quando o grego o agarrou e o beijou com lasciva, fazendo-o perder o rumo e então ele desceu seus lábios e... E...

_"Ah, Deus! E se... E se... Tiverem tirado foto daquilo!"_, Desesperou-se, erguendo, deixando que o jornal caísse na mesa, não sabendo o que fazer, completamente corado por já imaginar o que a imprensa faria com ele... As perguntas, os jornalistas em seu encalço... Aquilo era um escândalo!

" E então, o que me diz disso?", Shura perguntou, mas calou-se com o olhar que recebeu de Camus.

O francês fitou o espanhol completamente perdido e desorientado.

" Camus?", Chamou, preocupando-se muito com aquela expressão de quase terror na face que era sempre tão calma e fria.

" Eu... Eu...", Os olhos azuis estavam temerosos, mostrando que não sabia o que fazer.

Estava morto de vergonha! Queria que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse. Não ia mais sair de casa, não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém e... Antes que Shura pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, saiu da sala rapidamente, deixando para trás tudo o que se referia ao trabalho. Sentia-se pressionado, exposto e por que não dizer desprotegido? A primeira pessoa que viu foi Aldebaran com quem se chocou violentamente, mas não foi ao chão porque os braços fortes do amigo o segurou com firmeza.

" Aldebaran...", Camus murmurou ao fitar o amigo, escarlate de tanta vergonha.

" Venha!", Disse o brasileiro, entendendo perfeitamente o pedido mudo naqueles olhos que diziam 'me tira daqui' de forma tão desesperada que era impossível não notar.

_"Pelo visto ele já leu o jornal."_, Aldebaran pensou, saindo com Camus por corredores menos utilizados na empresa.

Havia visto que todos estavam no refeitório comentando sobre o jornal quando Camus chegou e logo após ler a notícia foi atrás dele, mas pelo visto, Shura, com seu sangue quente, já havia mostrado aquilo ao francês de maneira nada sutil. O rapaz a seu lado parecia estar em choque e com razão. Camus sempre fôra muito certinho e saber que sua vida pessoal, principalmente algo como aquilo estava nos jornais, que teria repercussão mundial era algo que com certeza seria capaz de derrubá-lo! Viu que já havia repórteres na saída principal e no estacionamento, colocou Camus dentro de seu carro pessoal, ordenando a um subordinado que saísse com o carro de Camus, para que os repórteres o seguisse e da forma que planejou aconteceu. Os que ficaram para trás não iam perceber sua presença.

" Vou te tirar daqui, Camus.", Disse, resolvendo não levá-lo para casa e sim para seu apartamento. Lá era suficientemente seguro e ninguém saberia onde o 'Príncipe do Gelo' estaria.

**OOO**

Shura voltou a sua sala, irritado consigo e com o que fez. Só depois de ver aquela face de menino perdido de Camus é que percebeu a burrice que cometeu! O francês sempre fora muito discreto e não faria algo daquele tipo. Logo sua mente impulsiva e seu sangue quente o levaram a raciocinar que a única explicação plausível aquela foto era que... Aquele maldito tinha AGARRADO Camus, forçado a situação e com toda certeza era para obter aquela glória, fama como amante de Camus.

" EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!", O espanhol gritou, batendo na própria mesa, indignado.

" Sua irritação não vai ajudar em nada.", Uma voz séria e firme se fez ouvir.

" Ahh! Tá louca! Quer me matar? Por que demorou?", Shura se assustou ao ouvir a voz, mas ao reconhecer de quem se tratava já despejou todas as suas indignações.

Sentada calmamente em uma poltrona próxima a janela, estava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos repicados, os olhos azul-céu fitavam seriamente o homem de olhos jade e cabelos escuros que respirava descompassadamente enquanto a observava. Vestia uma calça preta justa, que se moldava ao seu corpo curvilíneo e um corpete vermelho-sangue, que apenas destacava sua beleza sublime e sedutora. Os cabelos ruivos caíram sobre os ombros desnudos e então a jovem se levantou, aproximando-se do outro.

" Eu não demorei. Você marcou comigo às nove horas, agora são oito e meia. Eu cheguei antes do horário como pode ver.", Ela falou calma, achando graça da ansiedade de Shura. Ele normalmente não era assim, o que a fazia pensar que algo devia estar perturbando-o...

" Eu quero que você descubra quem é esse cara!", Falou, mostrando o jornal a ela, bufando.

" Ah, sim! Já tinha visto... Tentei entrar em contato com Camus a fim de prepará-lo, mas foi impossível.", Falou, sem pegar o jornal.

" Por que você não impediu isso de acontecer?", Perguntou, olhando-a seriamente.

" Você me mandou descobrir quem tentou matar Camus há alguns meses. Aqui está o relatório. Todos os dados sobre quem são as pessoas e a que organização pertencem estão dentro do disquete. Qualquer dúvida, me pergunte. Sobre o jornal... Eu estava concentrada nesse trabalho, por isso quando descobri sobre a matéria, já era tarde... As máquinas já tinham empreso a maioria das edições, mas consegui atrapalhar um pouco, por isso poucas edições foram para as bancas, mas a notícia se espalhará de qualquer forma.", Respondeu, suspirando. Queria ter visto aquilo antes, assim evitaria o escândalo e Camus não ficaria tão perturbado.

" Droga! Você é uma hacker, Marin!", Falou, passando as mãos nos cabelos revoltados.

" Isso mesmo, sou _apenas_ uma hacker.", Falou, cruzando os braços. Ela era uma hacker, não uma deusa capaz de parar o mundo a qualquer momento.

" Arg! Me desculpe. Estou nervoso.", Disse, sentando-se e tentando se acalmar.

" Eu sei.", Ela respondeu, sentando-se em frente a ele.

" Você pode descobrir quem é ele? Acho que o nome é Milo.", Perguntou, olhando-a com mais calma.

" Sem problemas. Apenas tente controlar o seu ciúme, Camus deve estar em choque pelo modo como você lhe mostrou a matéria.", Disse com sua habitual calma, sorrindo ligeiramente ao ver o espanto nos olhos de Shura.

" Eu não estou com ciúmes! Estou preocupado.", Estreitou os olhos, indignado com a perspicácia dela.

" Se acredita realmente nisso... Bom. Você não tinha me chamado aqui para que eu descobrisse sobre esse rapaz. Por que me chamou realmente?", Perguntou à ruiva, achando graça dos resmungos feito por Shura ante seu comentário.

" Quero que descubra quem é esse cara. Ele tem um sotaque italiano e é amigo desse maldito que agarrou o Camus! O idiota o chamou de... 'M&M' e ele se apresentou a mim como... Máscara da Morte.", Falou, mostrando uma foto que uma das crianças havia tirado na academia, dele derrotando aquele moreno maldito.

" Por que tem interesse de saber quem é ele? Além do fato, claro, dele ser amigo do rapaz que agarrou Camus.", Disse a ruiva, pegando a foto e observando-a.

" Ele me ameaçou. Talvez faça parte de alguma organização, grupo terrorista, sei lá! Droga! Pensar nisso me deixa mais preocupado.", Falou, passando a mão novamente pelos cabelos.

Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Aqueles dois apareceram no mesmo momento na academia e enquanto o outro se aproximou de Camus, aquele italiano o agarrou e... Fez tudo aquilo! Como o maldito podia ter tanta força se tinham a mesma estatura? E se aqueles dois tivessem como alvo ele e o presidente da Aquárius? As perguntas viam cada vez mais drásticas em sua mente, mas seu devaneio foi interrompido por Marin.

" Não se preocupe. Estarei com todas as respostas o mais rápido possível.", Falou a jovem, vendo que o assunto era sério.

" Obrigado, Marin.", Disse Shura, erguendo e cumprimentando-a.

A jovem saiu, sumindo rapidamente e ninguém saberia exatamente dizer se ela esteve mesmo ali. A ruiva era a maior hacker do mundo, mas apenas ele e Camus sabiam disso. Para o mundo ela era 'Águia' e ninguém nunca descobriu sua identidade. Por que ela ajudava Camus? Nunca entendeu, mas ela se tornou sua amiga e a prezava muito e sabia... Poderia confiar sua alma a ela sem pensar duas vezes.

" Espero que Camus esteja bem.", Disse Shura, sabendo que teria um dia de cão também, pois os repórteres não iam sair do seu pé.

**OOO**

Seus olhos castanhos observavam o modo desolado em que ele estava. Encontrava-se na porta, fitando o jovem de madeixas azul-petróleo que agora estava em sua cama, encolhido como um menino que acabara de acordar de um pesadelo e ver o amigo assim doía. Por mais que todos dissessem que Camus era frio e indiferente, não era verdade. Ele apenas se mostrava para as pessoas que achava serem dignas, ele tinha muitos sentimentos, apenas não sabia como demonstrar realmente e tinha certeza que Camus mostrou seu coração a Milo.

" Camus?", Chamou, aproximando-se dele e tocando as madeixas macias.

O francês não respondeu, sequer fitou Aldebaran.

" Não se preocupe. Aqui estará seguro. Eu vou cuidar de você.", Disse, afastando-se. Estava na hora de conversar com um certo grego, saindo do quarto e logo se retirando do apartamento. Providências deveriam ser tomadas.

_"Milo... Aquela foto... Não tinha ninguém ali, eu sei que não, mas... Será que você fez realmente aquilo, me distraiu, brincou comigo só pra conseguir isso? Ter fama, prestígio... Ser a estrela da mídia? Você... Não tinha dito que me ama? Droga!"_, Camus fechou os olhos com força, abraçando-se, sentia-se extremamente desolado, ou melhor...

_"Eu me entreguei a você... Me permiti ser seu e... Você me traiu."_, Abriu os olhos azuis que agora pareciam mais frios, fechado-se num inverno que não sabia mais se desejava sair...

Traição! Essa era uma palavra que não aceitava, principalmente vinda de uma pessoa que tinha definitivamente entrado em seu coração, roubando-lhe tudo, retirando-lhe a sanidade e pra quê? Pra jogá-lo naquele inferno... Em um inferno com o qual não sabia lidar.

Continua...

**OOO**

Aaaahhhhhhhhh! EU CONSEGUI! EU CONSEGUI! Whuahauahuaauauaua... tendo uma crise insana

Ai ai! Depois de um ano e dois meses consegui escrever um novo capítulo de _Feitos Pra Seduzir_. Tudo aconteceu comigo nesse período e não foi apenas com essa fic que estou em atraso vergonhoso de mais de um ano... ¬¬ É computador com defeito, o trabalho que está me matando, doença, depressão, desânimo... . Aarrgg! Coisas demais! T.T

Mas um novo capítulo foi escrito apesar do meu Word não me ajudar muito, pois a merda só dá erro e tive que escrever no Wordpad, mas nele eu não consigo manter o mesmo ritmo... ¬¬ Não me perguntem por que. Mas eu o finalizei e é isso que importa! Estou muito feliz! Consegui colocar tudo o que eu queria nesse capítulo e até um pouco mais! XDD

O que vocês acharam? Õ.o Está bom? Ruim? Vão me jogar pedra? Quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre o lemon de Kanon x Saga. Amo esses dois juntos, mas tive problemas em escrever o lemon... Tava estressada por causa do trabalho, ai travei no meio do lemon, achando que estava uma droga! Mas a **Aiko Hosokawa** me deu uma luz, me ajudando e incentivando e consegui terminar de escrevê-lo e fazer todo o resto! Valeu mesmo, Aiko/o/

Mas... O que vocês acharam? Eu queria mostrar aquele lado mais dividido da personalidade de Saga e como Kanon tenta lidar com isso, mas não sei se consegui... T.T Kanon e Saga... Esses dois são um casal complicado, mas é bom ficar de olho neles... Hehehehehehe... Quero saber quem descobre o mistério que ronda esses dois e ainda tem o vilão! Quero só ver o que vocês estão pensando sobre tudo isso...

Me surpreendi com a boa aceitação do casal Máscara da Morte x Shura. Não achei que tivesse tantas fãs dele, mas estou satisfeita com isso! Nesse capítulo não teve nada deles, mas vocês viram que o Shurinha agora quer saber quem é o 'M&M'... Whuahauahuau... E mais um vampiro entrou na história... Vocês sabem quem é né?

Coisas não programadas sempre acontecem em minhas fics e nessa foi à aparição do Shun. Primeiramente eu nem ia citá-lo. Ia ser só o Hyoga aparecendo mesmo, mas aí recebi alguns coments de pessoas perguntando se ele ia aparecer e isso me agradou. Era só para o Hyoga vê-lo, mas acabou saindo tudo aquilo que vocês viram! XDD E de quebra o Ikki teve que aparecer para proteger o irmão daquele loiro que não parece nada confiável na opinião do moreno esquentadinho! Whauahuahuaa Eu pensei em fazer o Shun chamar o Ikki de 'nii-san' ou 'irmão', mas não resistir e tive que fazê-lo gritar 'Ikkiiiiii'... XDDD

Nesse capítulo muita cosia aconteceu... Como viram Camus está aceitando o que sente por Milo e permitiu que ele fizesse TUDO com ele. XDD Adorei escrever isso! Achei que o Camus tava tão kawai e sexy naquela cena... ¬

Nesse capítulo também apareceu mais o Aldebaran. Depois de ler _Episódio G_, eu simplesmente tô amando ele, principalmente que ele ficou lindo demais! Daí tive novas idéias em relação a moreno e como ele é brasileiro, é cordial e gosta de ajudar os outros e é isso que vai acontecer aqui. Claro que novas surpresas podem acontecer... Sou do tipo que pode mudar as coisas de uma hora pra outra se uma idéia me parece boa!

Dedico esse capítulo a **Cardozinha**! Eu não sabia como fazer pra que a mídia descobrisse o relacionamento de Camus com o 'moreno misterioso'... XDD Mas o comentário dela me deu uma ótima idéia! Whauahua Valeu mesmo, menina/o/ Espero que tenha gostado do Hyoga encontrando o Shun também!

Quero agradecer aos comentários deixados no FFnet e também os enviados a mim! Valeu **Paula**, **Misao-chan**, **Gizinha**, **Leona** **EBM**, **Athena** **de** **Áries**, **Ilía** **Verseau**, **Litha**-**chan**, **Hokuto**-**chan**, **Cardozinha**, **Shakinha**, **Peach** **Kitsune** espero que sua dúvida sobre a Aquárius tenha sido saciada , **Shinny**, **Kitsune** **Youko**, **Aiko** **Hosokawa**, **Makie**, **Ikki** **e** **Dani**, **Marin** **de** **Libra** e todas as pessoas que sempre me incentivam a continuar escrevendo essa fic!

Agradecimento especial a **Aiko** e **Mey** por me atuarem no MSN, quando eu falo que tá tudo uma porcaria e vocês me dizem o contrário, mostrando que estou indo pelo caminho certo! XDD devido ao estresse, tô meio deprê e pessimista... ¬¬

Peço desculpas pelos possíveis e bota possíveis nisso... ¬¬ erros de português. Eu estava desesperada pra publicar esse capítulo e como minha beta está ocupada revisando outro fic, eu mesma revisei esse capítulo, mas... Sempre me escapa algo. . Espero que me perdoem!

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e espero que sejam boas pessoas e me enviem seus comentários. Sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas... Mas... Foi algo que não pude evitar! T.T

13 de Agosto de 2006.

19:30 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
